Troia
by DaisyJane
Summary: Sequel to Immortal Sisters. Bruce and Diana adjust to the challenges of being in a relationship while Donna is growing up and making changes but are the people in her life ready for it. There may be more to Donna than even she knows.
1. Chapter 1 I'm Coming Out

**A/N—**This is the sequel to Immortal Sisters. Donna is growing up but are the people in her life ready for the changes. Thanks to Hepburn the beta and all her wonderful ideas. Please read and review to let me know what you think.

**Spoilers—**none

**Disclaimer—**I don't own Justice League or any characters in the DC Universe and I don't own the lyrics to "I'm Coming Out" and I am making no money from this story.

* * *

I've got to show the world

All that I wanna be

And all my billities

There's so much more to me

Somehow, I have to make them

Just understand

I got it well in hand

And, oh, how I've planned

I'm spreadin love

There's no need to fear

And I just feel so glad

Every time I hear:

I'm coming out

I want the world to know

Got to let it show

I'm coming out

I want the world to know

I got to let it show—I'm Coming Out by Diana Ross

**Troia**

**Chapter 1—I'm Coming Out **

Kyle Rayner was happy to be back on earth and part of the Justice League. This past year had been hard for him. He had lost several friends in the Green Lantern Corps, including his girlfriend Jen, when a mission had gone terribly wrong. He had barely made it out himself and he had blamed himself for the loss of the others for months. John Stewart called it survivor's guilt but the damage to the Corps had been great and it was the reason he was back on earth.

The Corps was recalling John back to Oa to help Katma train a large bunch of rookies. Kyle was transferred to sector 2814 to take his place. He had been home for a little over two weeks and had moved in with his friend Jimmy Olsen in Metropolis. The founding members that he had met had been nice for the most part. Superman of course already knew him and J'onn by nature seemed kind and accepting. Flash was an instant friend. Shayera was angry at first but had forgiven him after John had proposed and asked her to go with him to Oa. Wonder Women was away on a deep space mission, he was looking forward to meeting her, and Batman, well Batman scared the GREEN out of him. He had this way of sneaking up on him and at the worst times. Kyle was forever checking over his shoulder for him and yet whenever he let his guard down there he was. Other than that he was settling into the League nicely.

Kyle checked the time and realized that his first solo monitor duty would be finished in a little over an hour. It had been a quiet night and Kyle had been able to draw several charcoal sketches. He had once wanted to draw comic books and being up close and personal with so many different heroes fueled his creative fires. He had started with the founding members and had drawn everyone but Wonder Woman and Batman. He wanted to meet Wonder Woman before he drew her and drawing Batman kind of scared him as if it would conjure him up out of thin air.

Shaking his head at the absurdity of that notion he started sketching him. He had just finished Batman's cape when a harsh voice said, "What are you doing?" He leaped from the chair dropping the sketchpad. His heart raced as he heard musical laughter behind him and he spun around and looked into the laughing eyes of one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen.

"That never gets old!" Wonder Girl stated as she looked at the handsome new Green Lantern.

Kyle stared at her in shock, "Did you just imitate Batman?"

She smiled and Kyle could swear that there was suddenly more light in the room. "It is one of my best tricks. Always makes people jump out of their skin," she said as she chuckled some more.

Kyle stared at her. She looked different from the last time he had seen her. Then she had been very pretty in a girl next-door sort of way. Now she was drop dead gorgeous and sexy too. First of all her hair was no longer in a ponytail but down and cut to frame her face. She had exchanged the high necked bathing suit and breast plate for a skin tight v-necked red jumpsuit that had gold stars running across the tops of her breasts down her sides and stopping on her thighs. She wore black low healed boots. She still wore the gold belt and lasso and silver bracelets from her old costume.

"So do you like my new look?" she asked as she turned around so he could see the back.

He was momentarily distracted by her perfectly shaped rear-end until she turned back around and smiled at him again. "Well?" she added.

Kyle swallowed hard and said, "It's great. What made you decide to change your uniform?"

"Oh I had a few reasons. First, I was tired of being called Wonder Woman Junior so I thought a new uniform might distinguish me more from her. Second, next month is my twenty-first birthday and I want to look more like a grown-up and less like somebody's kid sister." She bent down and picked up Kyle's sketchpad. "Do you mind if I look and your drawings?"

When she looked at him with those big blue eyes he couldn't say no. "Sure."

She sat down and slowly looked at his drawings of the Justice League Founders. She carefully studied each picture before she looked up at him and smiled. "These are great. I love your use of one light source it creates nice shadow and the images really look alive! Flash looks like he is about to run off the page."

Kyle was surprised, "Are you an artist as well?"

"Yes! I love drawing and sculpting but photography is my biggest passion! The way you use light in your drawings is what I try to do with my photos."

"I would love to see your portfolio sometime." Kyle said without thinking. She was starting to intrigue him on many levels. She was beautiful and funny as well as intelligent and sensitive. He could see why most of the guys in the cafeteria would pause to look at her when she entered.

"Sure no problem. It is nice meeting a fellow artist in the League, their aren't that many." She continued, "I'm in an art program at Empire University. I would love to work as a professional photographer one day."

"You should talk to my roommate Jimmy. He's a photographer for the Daily Planet." Kyle responded.

Donna looked as though she was about to continue the conversation when they heard a harsh voice behind them.

"Wonder Girl you are ten minutes late for our sparring session!" Nightwing growled out and added when he got a good look at her. "What the hell are you wearing!?"

Kyle watched as Donna's eyes narrowed at Nightwing but she seemed unfazed by his words or the glare he was sending her.

"Sorry I'm late. I lost track of time talking to the new Green Lantern," she smiled at Kyle and Nightwing shot him a lethal look. He wasn't as scary as Batman but he was close. Nightwing was definitely his protégé. "And this is my new uniform, don't you like it?" She talked in a light voice but Kyle could feel the steel will behind it.

Nightwing glared and she smirked, "It'll do. Come on, we're late as it is." He said as he turned to leave the room.

Donna rose from her chair. "I have to be going but I would love to finish our conversation. I should be free in about an hour, would you like to have breakfast together in the cafeteria?"

Kyle became lost again in her smile and he blurted out, "Yes!" without another thought.

"Good, I'll meet you there," and with one last look over her shoulder she followed Nightwing.

"Oh yeah, it is definitely good to be back on earth," he sighed and turned back to the monitors.

* * *

Donna smirked as she followed Dick down the corridor. She had known the all along that she was late but she didn't care. The new Green Lantern was very attractive and she had wanted to talk to him since he'd arrived two weeks ago. When today's opportunity presented itself it was just too good to pass up. He was an artist just like her and that just added to the warm feeling in her stomach.

Besides she was a little pissed at Dick. The monitor duty roster had mysteriously been changed again and Donna had monitor duty this Friday night. She had planned to go to a club opening with Roy in Star City. It was the fifth time in six months and Donna knew Dick was behind it. She knew he didn't like her going out with Roy. She remembered their conversation six months ago when she went on patrol with him in Bludhaven for the first time.

They had been sitting on the Bludhaven Bridge sipping coffee. "So why did you really ask me to go on patrol? Sick of drinking coffee by yourself, or you needed some one to talk to about the emotional scars from wearing short pants, or did you just want to be alone with me?" Donna asked.

"Cut the crap Brat! I already told you why… You need the practice. Sometimes after an ordeal you need to get back into the action." he replied trying to sound reasonable and not defensive.

"Yeah sure Dick. That argument got me out the door. Now tell me the real reason I'm here," she said giving him a piercing look.

"Okay then. Roy Harper is not good boyfriend material, especially for a first boyfriend." Dick stated bluntly.

"So?" Donna replied with a shrug.

"Don't you care about his past with women? The guy is a hound! He has a tendency of going through them like Kleenex!"

"But he's cute and fun!" Donna replied and almost laughed when Dick glared at her. She wondered if annoying Dick would ever get old. She hoped not. "Besides he gets tickets to these fun events. Last week he took me to a club that played seventies disco music. It was very retro and fun."

"There is more to life than having fun, Donna, and if its tickets to events that you want then Bruce can get them for you." Dick stated harshly.

"Hera Dick, lighten up! I am twenty years old and I spend most of my time helping people, I think its okay for me to have a little fun too. Besides if Bruce gets any tickets to an event he's going to take Diana."

"Just be careful with Roy," he said grudgingly.

"Why do you hate Roy so much?" Donna asked.

"I don't hate Roy at all. He is one of my closest friends; we've known each other since we were little, but I have seen him in player mode that's why I know how he is with women."

Donna had decided to drop the subject. She knew that there was more to Roy than his reputation as a womanizer. She had seen him with Lian.

Now though after six months, she was sick of Dick acting like an over protective older brother, at first she thought it kind of cute not having had any male siblings, but it was now getting tired and besides having Diana hover over her was bad enough. She continued to date Roy more out of spite for Dick's behavior than because of true interest in Roy. Still, she was annoyed at Dick. She had really wanted to go to the club opening.

They started to fight with escrima sticks. Donna had been made a full member of the League last month but she still enjoyed sparring with Dick. He was teaching her the finer points of using escrima sticks. She swung and hit him hard on his left side.

Dick hissed in pain, "Donna we agreed no powers!"

Donna knew she had hit him a little too hard. She was trying to come up with appropriate revenge but she was drawing a blank. She would have to call Tim later or maybe Barbara.

"Stop being such a wuss." Donna taunted. Tim had taught her that word last week and she loved it.

Dick's only response was to smack her across the rear with one of his sticks. He's going to pay she thought and completely lost herself in the match. It was always like that when they sparred. Dick truly was one of her best friends and he had taught her a lot. He had also been there when Donna had had a late night vision and because of his interpretation of what she'd seen; the League had been ready when Doomsday was able to escape the Phantom Zone. J'onn and Bruce were able to come up with a special gold kryptonite serum that he wasn't immune to and that neutralized his powers. He was now locked up at Belle Reve.

Soon the session was over and it was pretty much a draw like always. Every once and awhile one was able to best the other but it was becoming more and more rare. Donna grabbed a towel and wiped the sweat from her body. She decided she would take a quick shower before meeting Kyle in the cafeteria. She felt a little less angry with Dick, though she was still going to come up with some form of mild revenge.

"Thanks Nightwing that was fun; same time tomorrow," she said as she turned toward the door.

"Donna," he said and she turned toward him, "Be careful."

She didn't even bother to ask him what he mean by that, she knew, just like she knew that he would be there if she wasn't.

* * *

Dick couldn't look away as she left the room. Why did she have to change her costume and to a sexy one no less? The males on the Watchtower could hardly keep their eyes off of her before and now she was showing cleavage. He had understood her need to stand out from Diana. He didn't like being called Batman Lite anymore than she liked Wonder Woman Junior.

His job of watching out for her (a self proclaimed job) had just gone from hard to impossible and while she wasn't as stunning as Diana she was still incredibly beautiful and far more approachable. And now she was flirting with Kyle Rayner the new Green Lantern. From the drool practically dripping from his mouth he was also interested in her.

Why did she have to be such a pain in the ass? He knew she was mad at him for interfering with Roy again but dammit didn't she understand that he was bad news? Why did she have to be so adorably and naively innocent?

Wally and Barbara were no help. They said she could take care of herself and then would question his motivation in protecting her. Tim was the worst. He just came right out and asked him when were Donna and he going to hook up. He would send him over the top heart shaped emails with Donna and his names in the hearts.

The only ally he'd had in his quest to protect Donna was Bruce who had accommodated his requests to change the monitor duty schedule a few times. Unfortunately after this last time Bruce had said he was done.

"Donna is nearly twenty-one years old and she can take care of herself, she's an Amazon Dick," had been his exact words.

Dick suspected that Diana was behind Bruce's withdrawal but there was nothing he could do about it. They just didn't understand where he was coming from, Donna needed him to look out for her.

He went to his room and switched on his computer. Time to find out more about Kyle Rayner.


	2. Chapter 2 Two Princes

A/N—I am on vacation so updates on my stories will be few. Thanks to Hepburn for the wonderful beta. Please read and enjoy.

Disclaimer—I don't own Justice League or any DC Comics characters and I don't own the lyrics to "Two Princes" and I am making no money from this story.

* * *

One, two, princes kneel before you  
(thats what I said, now)  
Princes, princes who adore you  
(just go ahead, now)  
One has diamonds in his pockets  
(that sounds great, now)  
This one, said he wants to buy you rockets  
(aint in his head, now)--Two Princes by The Spin Doctors

**Chapter 2--Two Princes**

Diana had just awakened as the Javelin docked in the landing bay of the Watchtower. She sighed with relief and quiet joy for she was glad to be home or almost home. She, along with Mr. Terrific and Captain Atom, had spent the last month negotiating peace on a war torn planet ten light years from earth. The negotiations had been tedious and tiresome. Diana found that she had had an easier time convincing the Northern and Southern Kasnians to declare a ceasefire, and that was certainly no picnic.

The two main leaders of the planet Latneiro had acted like spoiled children fighting over the same toy. Only they had weapons of mass destruction at their disposal. This attitude had decimated the planet's population, economy and natural resources. The only reason they had even agreed to the negotiations was because the League had promised them food and medicine and help rebuilding their cities and economies. Mr. Terrific was still there, keeping the peace and Captain Atom would return next week with a contingent of doctors, engineers, economists, and agricultural scientists along with machinery and supplies to help rebuild the planet's infrastructure.

It had been some of the toughest negotiations Diana had ever overseen. She had hardly slept in the past two weeks. Getting each side to give up all their weapons so that Mr. Terrific and Captain Atom could dismantle them and recycle or destroy the components had been almost impossible. Diana had had to threaten to leave several times and had to collect most of the weapons herself. She had even resorted to using her lasso to prove to both sides that all the weapons had been turned over. She had been getting steadily grouchier over the past two weeks and she was glad that her part in the negotiations was finally over. She was going to relish the civilized quiet of the watchtower, where if there were any conflicts they were resolved peacefully and sensibly.

She looked over at Captain Atom, grateful that he had agreed to pilot the Javelin back. She had been too exhausted to fly it and had opted to nap on the flight home, but the five hours that the trip took had not fully recharged her batteries. She couldn't wait to go to the cafeteria and have Earth food. She thought of having a mocha latte and her mouth watered. She would even settle for fresh brewed coffee. The instant coffee that was in the Javelin's food supplies had been heinous and she had consumed the last of it a week ago.

As she walked out of the docking bay she went to one of the closest computer monitors to check on Donna's location. She was on active duty all weekend so unless there was an emergency on Earth she would be on the Watchtower. Diana was going to find her and have her come to breakfast so they could catch up. Diana smiled when she saw that Donna was already in the cafeteria. She would get some eggs, toast, fruit and mocha and join her.

She turned and walked down the corridor towards the cafeteria. As she approached it she heard yelling and what sounded like fighting; she turned the corner and saw Nightwing and Red Arrow pounding on each other. Diana's already frayed nerves couldn't take anymore. She was sick of stupid male egos and their bickering and fighting. She'd had enough. She grabbed both men and pulled them apart holding each of them up by the collar of their shirts and giving them a good shake before yelling, "ENOUGH!"

* * *

Dick had spent fifteen minutes researching Kyle Rayner's Justice League computer file. He had found nothing bad and with the exception of a mission last year that had gone terribly wrong nothing really interesting either. He decided he would go to the cafeteria talk to Kyle while under the guise of keeping an eye on Donna. He figured that he would join them for breakfast, because after all it wasn't as if they were on a date or something.

He left his room and headed towards the cafeteria. Just as he was rounding the last corner a voice screamed out his name.

"Nightwing! We need to have a talk… NOW!" Red Arrow yelled. He seemed very angry.

Nightwing turned and glared at him. "What do you want, Roy? I'm busy."

"What I would like is for you to stop interfering in my relationship with Donna! I know full well that you had Batman change the monitor duty schedule again!" Roy hissed.

Nightwing was already annoyed by this conversation, "So what if I did?" he said coldly.

"What is your problem dude?! Stop being a jerk and leave Donna and me alone!" Roy yelled.

"Look Roy-Boy! Donna shouldn't be dating the likes of you! She doesn't know you the way I do. She doesn't know how badly you treated Grace, Kendra or any of a number of debutantes and socialites that you cheated on. She doesn't need her heart broken by you."

" Look man, Donna's a big girl and she can make her own decisions. She doesn't need Bat Lite controlling her life, so but out!"

"What are you going to do if I don't?" Nightwing taunted. He had been itching to punch someone all morning and if Roy was volunteering he would oblige him.

"Look you pompous bastard, if you want her for yourself then grow a pair and ask her out and let her decide who she wants to be with!" Roy was completely pissed off so he continued to stomp on ground where he shouldn't walk, "Or are you afraid she will be the first girl not fall for the fatal Nightwing charm?"

"Hey! We are just friends, Roy, and nothing else! Don't blame me for your lack of progress with Donna! She is just too smart to let you get into her pants!"

"You'll pay for that comment asshole!" Roy yelled before he threw a punch at Nightwing. Nightwing blocked him and threw a punch of his own. The thought of Roy having sex with Donna lent a certain rage to his movements. Both men were usually elegant fighters but this was a brawl. They punched and kicked with all they had. They bounced of the corridor walls breaking delicate components with body slams.

Suddenly Dick felt a force more powerful than anything he'd felt before pulling him away from Roy. He looked down and saw a beautiful feminine hand holding him up by the collar of his shirt. He then looked into the angry eyes of Wonder Woman and swallowed really hard. Finally he looked at Roy and he saw the same terrified expression that was probably on his face.

She shook both of them and screamed, "ENOUGH!" Then she drilled them once more with a cold and angry glare. "What is the meaning of this display? You are both superheroes but your acting like spoiled little boys! You should be better than this!"

Both men continued to hang from each of her hands, both wisely saying nothing. "Now why were you fighting in the corridor?" she hissed.

Dick and Roy quickly glanced at each other and both knew better than to mention Donna's name. "Just blowing of some steam, Di." Dick croaked out.

This statement earned both men another good shake from the angry Amazon. "That is what the training rooms are for you idiots! Next time you feel this need for blowing off steam book a room!"

Dick felt suddenly like laughing at the double entendre of Diana words but swallowed it as she continued to hold and glare at them. Suddenly there was a voice behind them.

"Diana?!" Donna said in a confused voice.

Diana dropped both Dick and Roy unceremoniously and they both crumpled to the floor like a couple sacks of potatoes. Dick took several deep breaths and he could hear Roy doing the same.

"Donna! It is so good to see you and is this your new uniform?! I love it!" Dick looked up to see a confused looking Donna being embraced by her older sister.

"What is going on Diana? Why were you holding Nightwing and Red Arrow by the scruffs of their necks?" Donna asked the confusion plain in her voice.

"They thought it would be fun to have a fight in the hallway." Diana turned around again and glared at both of them. Nightwing tried not to cringe. Who knew Diana could be so scary if you pissed her off? He didn't envy Bruce. "If I ever catch either of you fighting in the corridors or anywhere equally as inappropriate there will be consequences. As it is I suggest you get technicians to fix the damage you have caused. Am I clear?!" She said in her best princess royal voice as she raised an eyebrow at them.

Dick almost smiled when both he and Roy said meek little yes ma'ams to her. No wonder Tim did whatever she told him to and seemed to love it as well. She seemed like such a mom in that moment. Then he glanced at Donna and saw the evil look in her eye and knew he was in trouble.

* * *

Donna smiled as she took another sip of coffee. Kyle was really interesting and funny. She was enjoying his company and she hoped that he was enjoying hers. She paused for a second at that thought. She had never before cared if someone liked her or not. Not that she didn't want people to like her and she tried very hard to be friendly to all her co-workers and friends. But right now she really wanted Kyle to like her.

"Donna? Earth to Donna are you in there?" Kyle waved his hand in front of her face and smiled, "I'm sorry if I'm boring you."

Donna blushed with embarrassment. She really was off her game, "Oh no you're not boring me at all, I am sorry I was just thinking about something!"

"What about, if it's a problem maybe I can help?" Kyle asked sincerely.

Donna felt herself blush again but was saved from having to answer by the timely arrival of Flash and Batgirl. She had never been so happy to see them ever. Well except maybe after Talia had tortured her.

"Hey guys, mind if we join you?" Flash and sat down without waiting for an affirmative from either Donna or Kyle. Batgirl glared at Flash for his lack of manners then looked at Donna who gestured for her to sit.

Flash started eating and talking immediately, "So GL how are you liking life on the Watchtower? The views are magnificent aren't they," he said with a quick nod towards Donna indicated his true meaning.

"Flash!" Batgirl exclaimed as she hit him on the back of the head. Donna couldn't help but laugh. Wally was trying to help in his own silly way and Donna felt herself relaxing again.

"So this is the new uniform," Batgirl commented as she took a bite of melon. "Very grown-up. I like it."

"So do I," Flash chipped in. "Has anyone told you how hot you look?!"

Both GL and Batgirl glared at him for that comment while Donna blushed and laughed.

"As long as I look a little less like Diana I'll be happy." Donna said.

"So GL how was your first night of solo monitor duty? I still hate it even after all these years! I don't know why I can't be exempt?" Flash sighed.

"To quote Diana: It sets a good example for the founders to participate in all the same duties as the new recruits." Donna said and Flash sighed.

"They all think like that. I say with experience there should be some rewards!" Flash commented.

"Actually I didn't mind it very much. It was quiet so I had time to work on some sketches." Kyle said.

"You're an artist! So is Donna! Her photos are amazing!" Batgirl said and added, "You should see them!"

"Actually Donna has offered to let me see her portfolio and I look forward to it." Kyle said sending Donna a smile that caused her to blush a little and that didn't go unnoticed by Batgirl.

"Kyle, there is going to be an art show at my school in a couple of weeks. I'm showing some of my best stuff if you're interested in going?" Donna blurted out before she chickened out.

"I would..." several loud crashing noises came from the corridor, interrupting Kyle before he could finish.

They and several others rushed into the corridor to see Wonder Woman holding Nightwing and Red Arrow up by their collars. She was glaring at both of them and they looked scared. Donna recognized that look in Diana's eyes. She was in full Princess Royal Bitch mode.

"Diana?!" she asked wondering what Dick and Roy could have done to deserve Diana's wrath. Partly Donna was a little mortified to see her sister, her mentor and the guy she had been dating involved in some altercation.

Diana dropped both Dick and Roy unceremoniously and they both crumpled to the floor like a couple of sacks of potatoes. Donna was shocked.

"Donna! It is so good to see you and is this your new uniform? I love it!" Donna was suddenly smothered as Diana hugged her.

"What is going on Diana? Why were you holding Nightwing and Red Arrow by the scruffs of their necks?" Donna asked the confusion plain in her voice.

"They thought it would be fun to have a fight in the hallway." Diana turned around again and glared at both of them. Donna saw the fear on both men's faces. They had never experienced Diana's wrath full force before. "If I ever catch either of you fighting in the corridors or anywhere equally as inappropriate there will be consequences. As it is I suggest you get technicians to fix the damage you have caused. Am I clear?" She said in her best princess royal voice as she raised an eyebrow at them.

Donna sensed her moment for revenge on Dick for messing with her social life and took it. "Diana isn't it customary for Leaguers to be assigned extra monitor duty for minor infractions?" Dick shot Donna a venomous look and Roy didn't seem too happy with her either. She threw him an apologetic look hoping he would take one for the team, as Tim would say.

Wally piped right up always willing to make Dick and Roy's lives a little miserable and seeing a possibility of getting out of monitor duty. "That's right Diana, Bats used to give me extra sessions all the time, remember?!" Flash was just grateful that he was the fastest man alive given the looks that Dick and Roy shot him.

Diana sighed. "You're both correct I suppose. Nightwing and Red Arrow for the next three days you both have monitor duty. Nightwing, your shifts will be from three p.m. until eleven p.m. so you can still patrol Bludhaven. Red Arrow you will have the eleven p.m. to seven a.m. shift following Nightwing. Any questions?" When neither hero said anything, Diana continued. "Great! I will inform J'onn of the changes and you two better get started fixing this corridor!"

Donna was laughing with glee on the inside. It was always fun to get even with Dick. But her joy was squelched with Diana's next sentence.

"Donna I hope you can join me for breakfast so we can catch up?"

Donna loved her sister more than anything and she had missed her while she had been away but she had just started to make progress with Kyle. This just wasn't fair.

"Hey Di, we were all eating breakfast together," Wally said indicating Donna, Batgirl and Green Lantern. "Why don't you join us?"

Diana smiled at Flash, "That would be great, you can catch me up on all the Watchtower gossip!" She turned and followed Wally into the cafeteria.

Donna was grateful to Wally. At least she could finish her breakfast with Kyle, even if now it was a group event. Everyone had pretty much cleared the corridor now that the show was over. Kyle stopped Donna before they entered the cafeteria.

"We were interrupted before I could answer you but I would love to go with you to your art show. Just tell me when I need to pick you up?"

Donna's eyes glowed with happiness, "I will email you the details."

"Good, now our probably cold breakfast awaits us care to join me?" Kyle said as he held out his arm and Donna took it and walked back into the cafeteria with him. She was completely unaware of the angry glare she was receiving from the masked face nearby.


	3. Chapter 3 Closer To Fine

A/N—Warning this chapter contains BMWW fluff. Thanks to Hepburn for the beta and all her wonderful ideas. Please read and review to let me know what you think.

Spoilers—none

Disclaimer—I don't own Justice League or any characters in the DC Universe and I don't own the lyrics to "Closer to Fine" and I am making no money from this story.

* * *

I'm trying to tell you something about my life

Maybe give me insight between black and white

And the best thing you've ever done for me

Is to help me take my life less seriously

Its only life after all

Yeah

Well darkness has a hunger that's insatiable

And lightness has a call that's hard to hear

I wrap my fear around me like a blanket

I sailed my ship of safety till I sank it

I'm crawling on your shores

I went to the doctor, I went to the mountains

I looked to the children, I drank from the fountains

There's more than one answer to these questions

Pointing me in a crooked line

And the less I seek my source for some definitive

(The less I seek my source)

The closer I am to fine

The closer I am to fine—Closer To Fine by The Indigo Girls

**Chapter 3—Closer To Fine**

Diana eased back into the large bathtub with a sigh of relief. She started the jets and let them pound at her muscles for a few minutes before turning them off so that she could enjoy Mendelssohn's Italian symphony. She had dimmed the lights in the bathroom to a soft glow and she lost herself to the beautiful music. It was good to be home.

Alfred had been wonderful. He had made her a cup of hot ginger tea with honey and lemon when she had arrived at the Manor in the early afternoon. She had spent the morning at the Watchtower catching up with Wally, Barbara and Donna. During which time she had met the new Green Lantern, as well, and he seemed like a nice young man. She could tell that Donna really liked him. She had never seen her sister so enchanted by a man.

Diana had often wondered if there was something between Donna and Dick but nothing more than good-natured fighting and friendship had ever occurred between the two as far as she could tell but she wouldn't be shocked if something did happen. Diana also knew that Donna had gone out with Roy Harper a few times but she had never expressed anything more than enjoying the mild flirtation she had with him. Kyle Rayner on the other hand caused Donna to blush and smile. Her eyes sparkled when she talked to him. Diana was going to have to ask John and Clark about him. They knew him the best and they would know if he was a good guy for Donna. Not that Donna would listen to her if he wasn't, and besides she needed to learn about relationships on her own. She had put an end to Bruce's interference in her dating Roy though but there was nothing she could do about Dick. Donna would have to deal with him herself.

She had also spent some time with Shayera. Her wedding was in two weeks and she was very excited. Diana could hardly believe that Shayera was so over the moon about a wedding but she was marrying the love of her life. They had put the wedding together very quickly. It was going to be on the Watchtower on the main observation deck overlooking the Earth. Clark's friend Lana Lang, who is a fashion designer, had quickly made Shayera a beautiful flowing white wedding dress very evocative of 1930's Hollywood glamour. It was satin, cut on the bias, which hugged her curves and flowed into a short train. Shayera was going to look like an angel. Diana was meeting Lana tomorrow for her fitting for her maid of honor dress. Diana was happy for Shayera and John but sad that two of her best friends would be leaving, thought Shayera planned to visit a few times a year.

Diana had then talked to Kal about the negotiations with the Latneiro governments. She explained how she had convinced the two major governmental powers to give equal voting power in the newly established planetary quorum to the other governments on the planet. Hopefully the more even distribution of power would prevent another catastrophic war.

Kal apologized again for not going himself. He originally was going to but Lois and he were under going fertility testing. After Cadmus, Kal and Bruce had negotiated with Amanda Waller for all the DNA samples and research done by Dr. Hamilton. The biotechnology department at Wayne Enterprises had been working on a way to create a human/Kryptonian hybrid or a child for Lois and Clark. It would probably take a few years so that is why they had started so soon after the wedding.

At least they had hope of a child, she and Bruce didn't. It was not that they had wanted any children right away if at all, but after Diana and Bruce had started their relationship, Diana had gone to J'onn for a complete physical and for birth control. Bruce had been taking care of things in the beginning but Diana wanted to share in the responsibility. She couldn't go to a regular doctor because Diana of Themyscira had no need for birth control and Diana Prince's physiology would raise questions.

Diana and Donna were the only Amazons to have a menstrual cycle; the others had stopped having them thousands of years ago. Diana didn't have one until Donna turned thirteen and they both started having them concurrently. Diana believed it was another result of the joining of their souls and she was unsure if this development meant that she could conceive a child. J'onn had run tests and then had Bruce and her in to discuss the results.

"Diana you are infertile and therefore require no birth control," J'onn had stated immediately.

"Are you sure?" Diana had asked. She was a little stunned though she had known it was a possibility.

"Yes Diana, you have enough hormones to cause you to have a cycle but not enough to produce an ova. I have also tested Donna, and she has a normal reproductive system and she can have children. I suspect your cycle is an echo of her's much like her powers are an echo of yours. She is very powerful but not as powerful as you."

Diana sat there in silence a few moments. She didn't know if she felt disappointed, as she had never really considered having children. Helping her mother with Donna when she was young had been a challenge but fun, she really did love children.

She had turned to Bruce to gage his disappointment. "I'm sorry Bruce, I guess that being with me means we will not have children. I can and will understand if you would like to end our relationship." Diana had choked out. She dropped her eyes to her lap.

Bruce then stood up. He walked over to the door to J'onn's office and locked it. He proceeded to make sure that all of the surveillance cameras were off. Then he removed his cowl and gloves and took her hand in his and he raised her chin so that her sad blue eyes met his intense gaze.

"I love you, Diana. You are a gift and not being able to have children is a small price to pay to have you in my life. Besides fathering a child has never been a priority for me. We have Dick and Tim and they are both more than enough trouble for us to handle," he smiled warmly at her and she felt relief at his response.

"Oh and don't forget Donna. You're right we have enough to handle," she smiled back at him.

"If I might add something," J'onn interrupted. "We may be able to use fertility drugs to stimulate your ovaries into producing ova. It will probably take some time but it is a possibility."

"Or I could petition the Gods and Goddesses." Diana added with a smirk.

Bruce narrowed his eyes at her, " Diana, there is always a hefty price to be paid when one is granted a favor from them. I think Dick, Tim and Donna are more than enough to contend with."

Diana smiled at the memory. She was happy with her family. She couldn't ask for better sons. Dick had showed no hard feelings for her giving him extra monitor duty.

"Heck Di, this is nothing compared to the punishments I have received from Bruce," he had said this afternoon before she had left for the Manor. "Also I will still be in Gotham tonight so you and Bruce can have some time together. He has been grumpier than usual this past month, if that is mathematically possible."

Diana had finally been able to leave the Watchtower and transported down to the Manor at one o'clock in the afternoon. After drinking her tea she had crawled into their super comfortable bed. She had slept until six when Alfred had awakened her for dinner.

He had gone all out for her. He had made for her some of her favorites, dolmas, hummus with pita bread and a spicy lentil soup. For Tim and himself he had made lamb kebabs and basmati rice, he also saved some for Dick if he came back later. For dessert he had made one of her favorites, baklava.

Bruce had had a late dinner meeting at Wayne Enterprises so he couldn't join them. They had dined together in the kitchen and then after dinner, Diana read while Tim did his homework. Later they watched some television together then afterwards Tim left to go on patrol.

Diana had taken the opportunity to have a nice long bath before Bruce came home. She sighed again as she relaxed under the fragrant bubbles. Now if Bruce would just come home her day would be perfect.

As soon as Bruce heard Mendelssohn coming from the bathroom he knew where to find Diana. She loved to listen to classical music while she soaked the bathtub. The thought of her luscious body naked in the soapy water had him rapidly removing his tie and suit. He was not going to wait an hour for her to come out of the tub not when he hadn't seen her in a month. Besides what is the point of having an enormous bathtub if two people couldn't use it?

He quietly opened the bathroom door and knelt down next to the tub. He reached out and stroked a tendril of damp hair off of her face. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled at him. "Care to join me?" She whispered.

He nodded as he leaned over and kissed her softly before sliding into the tub behind her. She sat between his legs and rested her back against his chest with her head on his shoulder. She turned her mouth up to his for a long and passionate kiss.

"Now it's a perfect day," she sighed as their lips parted. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. Next time Kent can go. I didn't like you being away for a month." Bruce growled in her ear. "

Bruce you know that he and Lois are doing their fertility testing and treatments and Kal can't be gone for a month." Diana responded.

"You would think he would jump at the opportunity to escape Lois when she is hopped up on all those hormones, any man would, super or not!" Bruce smirked as ran his hand up her thigh causing Diana to moan a little.

"Don't be mean, Bruce. They are going through a tough time with their desire to have a baby and the real possibility that it won't happen." Diana responded as she wiggled her bottom a little causing Bruce to moan.

He turned her face up to his again and they kissed until both of them were gasping for air. Bruce's hands were also busy exploring and soon Diana was moaning with pleasure.

An hour later both of them were lying sated in each other's arms on their big bed.

"Wow, when you said you missed me you really missed me. Maybe I should go away more often if I will be getting a homecoming like that?!" Diana said and giggled when Bruce lightly smacked her on the bottom.

He gave her an intense blue stare. "I love you, Princess," he said simply and Diana's heart melted again.

"I love you too," she whispered back.

They lay there quietly for a while until Bruce said, "So how did the negotiations finally end up? When we spoke a week ago you were ready to put the leaders of Atallia and Presaius through a wall."

"Well we managed to work it out and I was able to get them to agree to form a quorum including all the planet's governments. I am hoping the distribution of power will prevent another world war but who knows? It was the best that I could manage."

"Well it is much better than the system they had, Princess. You should be proud of your efforts!" Bruce said encouragingly.

He had become very supportive of her diplomatic efforts in the eight months that they had been in a relationship, even though he had strongly opposed getting involved with Latneiro. He believed that they would be a drain on the Justice League and Earth's resources and that they would prove a poor ally as they would probably descend into war again in a few years, but Diana and Clark had been unable to ignore the suffering of the people on the war torn planet. Diana had enlisted aid from the some colleagues in the U.N. and had drafted up a plan to help negotiate peace.

Bruce had been furious when Diana decided to go instead of Clark. They had fought and he brooded and Diana had stayed at the embassy for a week. Finally Bruce had backed off. He could deal with her being gone for a few weeks or even a month, but he couldn't deal with the thought of them breaking up and certainly not over this issue. Bruce felt better now that she was home and he could be generous with his praise. She really was remarkable and he was the luckiest man alive to have her love him. He pulled her closer to him.

"Thank you, Bruce for your support. I really hope that I have helped. Oh by the way, did you know that the long range Javelins need some modifications?" Diana mentioned.

"Really, I just had them overhauled a few months ago. Is there something I missed?"

"Yes none of them have automatic coffee makers. The instant coffee in the food stores is awful!" Diana responded in a perfectly serious voice.

Bruce was stunned for a moment and then he started laughing.

Diana narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm serious, Bruce, even regular commercial airlines have coffee makers on their planes! The Javelins should as well!" Diana pouted.

Bruce couldn't resist those lips and he pulled her into another deep kiss. They soon both forgot about coffee, wars, Clark, Lois and talking for the rest of the night.

* * *

It was late when Donna entered the monitor room carrying a box of oatmeal cookies with golden raisins that she knew both Roy and Lian loved. She was stuck on the Watchtower until tomorrow because she was on active duty but she had found some time at the end of her last mission in Metropolis to buy some ingredients to bake the cookies. She felt she owed it to Roy to do something nice for him since she had sold him down the river to get even with Dick. She saw him sitting and watching the screens and she walked toward him..

"Hi Roy, I brought you a peace offering," Donna said softly.

Roy turned to look at her and smiled. She was really a great girl he thought. He had first asked her out because she was incredibly beautiful and Roy Harper never missed an opportunity to date a beautiful woman. But there was so much more to Donna than her looks. Roy had soon found himself not caring what she looked like. She was so much fun to be with and she was great with Lian. He knew that she probably didn't want a serious relationship with him and he was fine with that. She was only twenty after all. He would be lying if he said he didn't desire her physically but her liked her enough not to push it.

"Hey little Wonder, I love the new outfit," he said as he smiled at her. She really did look good and the new uniform suited her.

She handed him the box and said, "I'm sorry I caused you to get extra monitor duty. I was mad at Dick and you got caught in the cross fire."

"It's okay Donna, I was pissed at Dick as well. He can't stop interfering in our dates. He can be a complete Richard." Roy responded.

"Don't I know it but I think his intentions are good however misguided. He is just trying to watch out for me like a big brother would."

Roy held back on voicing his opinion on Dick's motives for interfering. He had seen the way Dick looked at Donna lately when he thought no one was watching. He may not admit in to anybody including himself but Roy could tell Dick had more than brotherly feelings for Donna.

"You know you hate his interfering, otherwise I wouldn't be sitting here." Roy smirked at her as he took a cookie from the box and bit into it, "Mmm... These are so good! I can forgive you anything when you make me these cookies!"

"Hey save some for Lian, and you're right lately it has been bugging me. I'm sorry you won't be able to go to that club opening tomorrow." Donna apologized.

"Don't sweat it, I go to plenty as it is. Why don't you go instead now that you're free of monitor duty? Maybe Babs or Wally would want to go?"

"Really Roy! You're the best," she said as she gave him a big hug. Roy tilted her chin up and gave her a light kiss on the lips. Donna smiled and pulled out of his embrace.

"I have something to tell you and you may want to take back the invitation to the club opening and I won't blame you if you do." Donna said as color rose in her cheeks.

"What is it, you can tell me anything." Roy replied sensing her discomfort.

"I have asked the new Green Lantern out on a date and he said yes," she said in a rush.

Roy felt a pang of jealousy but knew it was bound to happen sometime though he had expected it to be Dick to come between them. But he liked Donna and if they weren't going to have a romantic relationship he still wanted her as a friend. Besides this new crush could turn out to be a loser and Donna might come crying back to him. 'Rebound Guy', it wasn't pretty but he would take it.

"It's all good Donna. We aren't in an exclusive relationship and you can see whomever you want, but I will say that I like having fun with you and I'll always be your friend. Besides Lian loves hanging out with you and I wouldn't want to deprive my daughter of your company or these cookies!"

"Thanks Roy, you're a great friend. Who is minding Lian since you have night time monitor duty?" Donna asked.

"She is staying with Grandpa Ollie and Dinah. They were already planning on taking her for the weekend so it was no big deal to add another day, and he loves to spoil her."

"That's good," Donna said as she yawned. "I guess I should be getting some sleep while I have the chance. Take care Roy and enjoy the cookies!"

"Thanks! I'll have your name plus one put on the list for the club instead of mine. I hope you have a good time. Sleep well little Wonder," he smiled at her as she left.

'She is special,' he thought to himself. 'I just hope this new guy can see it.'


	4. Chapter 4 Jump Jive An' Wail

**A/N—**Donna is having dreams again and calling Dick for help. Thanks to Hepburn for her amazing skills as a beta and Chaosmob for his ideas and input. Please read and review to let me know what you think.

**Disclaimer—**I don't own Justice League or any characters in the DC Universe and I don't own the lyrics to "Jump, Jive An' Wail" and I am making no money from this story.

* * *

A woman is a woman and a man aint nothin but a male

A woman is a woman and a man aint nothin but a male

One good thing about him

He knows how to jive and wail

Jack and Jill went up the hill to get a pail

Jack and Jill went up the hill to get a pail

Jill stayed up, she wants to learn how to jive and wail

You gotta jump, jive, and then you wail

You gotta jump, jive, and then you wail

You gotta jump, jive, and then you wail

You gotta jump, jive, and then you wail

You gotta jump, jive, and then you wail away!-Jump Jive An' Wail

**Chapter 4-Jump Jive An' Wail**

She could smell the acrid air of the battlefield and see the blood red sky of the devastated planet. There were many dead beside her and Donna could see blood dripping from her sword. She looked at the sword, she had never seen it before but it felt as though it had been made just for her, as if it was a part of her. She was wearing a black chiton with silver armor over it. There was an eagle shaped breastplate that covered her chest and abdomen. There was a metal skirt made of strips of silver metal that ended in points. She could feel the silver helmet on her head and saw silver shin guards covering her black boots.

She looked across the battlefield and saw another female standing ten feet away. She was dressed in armor as well but hers was golden and far more ornate. She also carried a sword dripping with blood. She was tall and thin and reptilian looking, though her face seemed kind of simian due to the large lower jaw and flat nose. She had green skin and claw like hands with only three fingers. Her long hair was and orangey red and partially covered by a golden helmet. Her eyes glowed red and she gave Donna a feral smile showing her large fang like teeth.

"You cannot beat me Troia! You are too weak and soft! You have never had to fight to survive!"

Donna awakened with a start covered in sweat and shaking. She was in her bed at the Watchtower. She looked at the glowing numbers on the bedside clock and saw that it was eight in the morning GMT. That meant it was three in Bludhaven but Donna didn't even think twice as she called Dick on her communicator.

"Nightwing this is Wonder Girl, please respond."

"What do you want, Brat?" He grumpily replied.

"I had a dream." It was all she needed to say.

"I'll be there in half an hour." He replied and ended the transmission.

Donna felt a little better knowing that he was coming. She got up and dressed in her uniform then grabbed her sketchpad and charcoals and started drawing the female in her vision. She had just completed her sketch when her door buzzed.

She got up to answer it and saw Dick standing there looking tired and concerned.

"Let's go to the cafeteria and talk. You could probably use some coffee and I would like some juice." Donna said before he could say anything. She exited the room.

"Fine." He sighed and followed her to the cafeteria.

They got their drinks and Donna showed him the sketch and told him about her vision.

"I don't recall ever seeing this species in the database but it can't hurt to look." Dick said and they headed to a room that held several computer workstations linked to the Justice League mainframe.

They spent the next few hours scanning images of all the alien species encountered by the League. They could find none that matched her.

"Looks like we are dealing with an unknown alien. In your dream it seemed like you knew her and she called you Troia, the nickname Diana gave you?" Dick asked.

"Yes and though I have never met her, I feel like I know her, that we are some how connected. I feel like I should know her name but the more I try to remember it the more it slips away." Donna said as she rubbed her temples. She could feel a headache coming as they sometimes did after a prophetic dream.

Dick got up and started rubbing her neck and shoulders as he always did when she showed signs of a headache. "Just try and relax. It will all come to you, you know that. Just give it time."

Donna sighed as she felt some relief from the pain in her head. "I know but it is still frustrating."

"We should probably tell Diana. She might have some insight into your vision, she knows you better than anybody." Nightwing said as he finished his massage.

Donna was about to agree when Kyle walked into the room. Suddenly an idea popped into her head.

"Kyle, you have access to the Green Lantern data base. They have the most extensive knowledge of aliens in this quadrant of the galaxy, right?"

Green Lantern smiled at Wonder Girl as Nightwing rolled his eyes under his mask. Kyle paused for a moment before answering her question. 'She really is gorgeous,' he thought to himself but said, "Absolutely, are you searching for a particular species of alien?"

Donna grabbed her sketchpad and showed Kyle the picture she had drawn. "I don't think I have ever encountered this alien race before but I will be happy to scan the image and send it to Oa. The Corp. would do anything to help the League. Where did you see her?"

Before Donna could say anything Nightwing spoke, "Donna has visions, usually of the future and she saw this alien in her vision. She called me and we've been trying to figure out what planet this female comes from. Donna make the sketch from her dream."

Kyle looked at the sketch again and was impressed, "You're very talented Donna. I'd love to discuss the shadowing technique you use. It gives the sketch a life like quality."

Donna blushed at his praise and she could feel a warmth it the pit of her stomach. He is so sensitive and handsome she thought. Dick saw the dreamy look that came over Donna face and sighed. Here we go again, another guy I am going to have to protect her from.

"The sooner we scan this image and send it to Oa the better," Dick said tersely.

The other two heroes snapped out of it and walked over to a terminal with a scanner. It took a few minutes to load the image into the computer and then Kyle transmitted it to Oa. He included a message asking if they could identify this alien species.

"Well we should hear something back in a few days." Kyle said.

"Kyle, I know it is late notice but are you busy tonight?" Donna asked.

"No, why?" he said with a smile.

"I am going to a club opening tonight in Star City and I was wondering if you would like to go with me?" Donna asked her stomach in knots. 'What if he says no?' she thought.

"I would love to go! So what kind of music do they play? I like pretty much anything."

Dick nearly gagged at that statement. Kyle was just too nice, he had to be trouble.

"They play swing music. It's called the Derby and I have a cool vintage outfit to wear. How about we meet at the transporters at seven PST? We can grab dinner before we go to the club. I'm on active duty all day."

"It's a date," he said. As soon as he said it J'onn voice came over the comm.

"Green Lantern, Wonder Girl and Fire please report to the transporters for an emergency mission in Costa Rica."

Both heroes rushed off leaving Nightwing behind. Dick was irritated because it was as if Donna had forgotten his existence once Green Lantern entered the room. Dick was tired so he headed to his room on the Watchtower, but he was too irritated to sleep. He was going to have to watch out for Donna since she obviously couldn't watch out for herself.

He left his bed and pulled out his cell phone. After sweet talking Bruce's personal assistant for fifteen minutes he was able to get her to call the Derby and get his name added to the list for the opening. Having a father who was a playboy billionaire did have its perks.

Next her needed a date. It was short notice and he knew he couldn't ask Babs because she had already told him to butt out of Donna's life. He let his mind wander and finally thought of the perfect girl. She had a major crush on him and wouldn't mind him asking her at the last minute. He pulled up her number on his cell and pressed send.

"Hello, Bette…."

* * *

Donna was heading toward the transporters. She was in a 1940's inspired outfit of blue satin sailor pants with large white buttons and a blue and white cropped blouse with short puffed sleeves and a low sweetheart neckline. She saw Kyle as soon as she entered the room.

"Wow, you look fantastic," he said. She looked cute and sexy at the same time, it was a lethal combination.

"Thanks, but are you going in your uniform?" she asked as he still had his Green Lantern uniform on.

"Give me a second," he said as he concentrated his ring glowed and his outfit changed to baggy pinstriped trousers with suspenders a white shirt and a green tie. For a final touch a black fedora appeared on his head.

"Cool, but I have a trick of my own," she said as she touched a black stone on the necklace she was wearing. It was just like the one Diana had that allowed her to create glamours. Neither knew or cared that they were being observed. Nightwing had monitor duty until eleven EST, but he had called up the camera on the transporter deck and he had it focused on Donna and Kyle. He had fixed her communicator so that he could hear her conversations if he wanted too. He rarely listened in, but did so only when he though it was important.

"So which look do you prefer? This one," she touched the necklace and her hair color changed to red and was styled in large curls in the 1940's style, she had bright green eyes and her skin lightened to a smooth creamy color. Dick's breath caught in his throat, she looked incredible.

"Or this one," she again touched the necklace and her hair changed to blond and her eyes became hazel.

"The blond, definitely the blond!" Kyle said and Dick grimaced. " Predictable! You would chose that one, this guy has the emotional depth of a glass of water." He muttered under his breath.

"The blond it is," Donna laughed and put her arm through Kyle's as they walked to the transporter.

Dick sighed, as he still had an hour of monitor duty left.

* * *

Donna was laughing as they exited the dance floor. Kyle had just been teaching her the West Coast Swing. It was slinkier than other forms of swing dance and Donna enjoyed the ease in which he led her around the dance floor. She was having the time of her life in the noisy club. It was really too loud to talk but dancing with him made up for the lack of conversation.

"Would you like something to drink," Kyle yelled over the music.

"Yes, a Dr. Pepper if they have it, if not a Coke." Donna yelled back and followed as Kyle made his way to the bar. She didn't seem to notice the many men ogling her. They were almost to the bar when Donna tripped and fell against a guy.

"Sorry," she said as she looked into the sparkling blue eyes of Dick Grayson. "Hey, what are you doing here?!" Donna yelled at Dick in surprise.

" Just having a good time Brat," Dick smirked back at her. She narrowed her eyes at him. There was no way he was here just to have fun. He was dressed in baggy trousers like Kyle but he wore a vest over his shirt and a blue and black striped tie. His usually messy hair was slicked back. Despite the fact that his being here irked her Donna had to admit that Dick looked pretty dapper. A very pretty and athletic looking blond was hanging all over him.

She was gazing at Dick with a lovesick expression that Donna found annoying.

"Really Short-Pants, you're here just to have fun?" Donna glared at him.

"Of course, I have this friend who says I'm too serious so I decided to take her advice and have some fun." Dick replied his smirk firmly in place. "Donna I don't think you've met my date, Bette Kane. Bette this is Donna Troy an old friend."

Bette gave Donna a once over and apparently found Donna lacking. "Cute outfit, I myself would never choose anything so boyish. Dickey likes his girls to be feminine." Bette opened with an insult within a compliment.

Bette was dressed ultra feminine in a light pink taffeta dress with a fitted bodice and a full circle skirt that ended at her knees. It had a thin belt that showed off her tiny waist and bow centered in the front. Her long golden hair fell in a wave across her face before being clipped back with a diamond barrette. Donna's hair was a mess from dancing but she didn't care and she didn't like Bette.

"I'm not one for pink and these trousers are so comfortable. Well if you'll excuse me my date has my drink waiting for me. I hope you two have fun; the music is great." Donna quickly walked away. She was furious.

He just couldn't leave her alone so she could have fun with Kyle. What was wrong with him? She was a big girl she could take care of herself, hell she could bench press a car. And his date, ugh…she seemed to be kind of a spoiled bitch from what Donna could tell and clingy too. Usually he had better taste if you thought about Barbara and Kory. Neither would insult somebody that they had just met. How dare Bette look down her nose a Donna, she was a freakin' princess after all!

Kyle handed her a drink with a smile and she turned and watch the people dancing. Dick and Bette were dancing and Donna had to admit he had some moves. It also seemed that Bette had some gymnastics training if the flips he was throwing her into were any indication. They looked to be having a blast. Maybe Dick had just come here to have fun.

They finished their drinks and returned to the dance floor. Donna much preferred Kyle's slinky style to Dick's over the top acrobatics. Donna forgot about Dick and his little date and lost herself to dancing with Kyle. Donna felt like blushing every time he looked into her eyes and smiled. She was just thinking how wonderfully sexy his dark eyes were went she saw somebody tap Kyle on the shoulder.

"Hey Daddy-O! Do you mind switching?" Dick asked giving Kyle a charmingly innocent smile. Kyle shrugged and Dick swept Donna away. Donna didn't know what to think. She looked over at Kyle and Bette; Kyle had good-naturedly started to lead her in a dance. Bette shot Donna a hateful look.

Donna turned her attention to Dick and was soon having a great time. Dancing with him came as natural as breathing. They had been sparing together for nearly a year and she could sense his leads without even trying. Her irritation with him vanished and she just enjoyed herself and all the tricks he put her through.

The song soon ended and a slower and more romantic one started to play. Kyle reclaimed her from Dick. Dick took Bette into his arms and she brought her lips to his in a fiery kiss. Donna looked away and into Kyle's dark eyes and quickly forgot about Dick and his date. Before she knew what was happening he pressed his lips to hers. She soon lost herself in his embrace.

* * *

Dick was regretting bringing Bette to the club. He'd forgotten how needy and spoiled she could be. He was glad that the music was too loud for much talking. She was a good dancer and he was actually enjoying himself while he watched out for Donna.

He had enjoyed dancing with her as well. She moved so fluidly in his arms. He would have loved to dance another dance with her but good boy Kyle had reclaimed her.

He hadn't expected Bette to be so aggressive as to kiss him. She had always been so shy in the past. It was not the worst kiss of his life but it was nothing to write home about either. He pulled away from her and saw the hungry look in her eyes.

'Great, now I'm going to have to get rid of her somehow,' he thought. He didn't like to hurt people's feelings but he didn't want her either. He continued to dance with her as he tried to figure a way out of this sticky situation. He made the mistake of looking over a Kyle and Donna and saw them in a passionate embrace.

Anger quickly raced through his veins. So much for Kyle being a good guy. It was their first date and already he was putting the moves on her. He was just about to go over to break them up when his communicator buzzed.

"Nightwing where are you? There is a situation in Bludhaven and I'm surprised you're not on it!" Barbara yelled at him.

"I am busy but I can be there in fifteen minutes," he said. He grabbed Bette and pulled her out of the club. Her eyes glistened with excitement as he signaled a cab.

"I'm sorry Bette but I have to go; it's an emergency," he said as he handed the cab driver forty dollars and told him her address.

Bette started screaming at him as the cab pulled away. "You can't do this to me you big jerk! I will not be treated this way…"

Dick ceased to hear her as the cab pulled into traffic. He called the Watchtower for an emergency site-to-site transport to his apartment in Bludhaven.

His last thought as he disappeared was of Donna and how he wanted to wring Kyle Rayner's neck.

* * *

A/N—Bette Kane was the original Batgirl in the pre-crisis DC universe, post-crisis she was known as Flamebird. She is a slightly spoiled heiress and tennis prodigy who became a superhero because she had a crush on Robin I(Dick Grayson).


	5. Chapter 5 i See Your Face Before Me

**A/N—**This chapter takes place two weeks after the previous chapter. It's John and Shayera's wedding day. Thanks to Hepburn for all her help as my beta and Chaosmob for his ideas and encouragement. Please read and review to let me know what you think.

**Disclaimer—**I don't own Justice League or any characters in the DC Universe and I don't own the lyrics to "I See Your Face Before Me" and I am making no money from this story.

* * *

I see your face before me

Crowding my every dream

There is your face before me

You are my only theme

It doesn't matter where you are

I can see how fair you are

I close my eyes and there you are

Always

If you could share the magic

Yes, if you could see me too

There would be nothing tragic

In all my dreams of you

Would that my love could haunt you so

Knowing I want you so

I can't erase your beautiful face before me-I See Your Face Before Me

**Chapter 5--I See Your Face Before Me**

Diana felt dizzy as she walked towards the window of the observation deck. Today John and Shayera had married and it was beautiful. The reception was in full swing. Diana had been maid of honor and she couldn't be happier for her friend but she couldn't help the tears that pricked her eyes at the thought of Shay being light years away. She felt so emotional and out of sorts.

"Di, what are you doing in here, you should be helping me have fun?!" Shayera said from behind her.

Diana turned around and tried to smile at her but a wave of dizziness and nausea forced her to seek a chair. She gripped her forehead and took a few deep breaths as the pain in her head subsided a little even though it didn't go away.

"Oh my, are you not feeling well? I'm sorry, I know I have been running you ragged for the past week." Shayera came and crouched next to her as she put a sympathetic hand on her back.

"It's okay, Shay. I haven't been feeling well since I returned from my mission two weeks ago. I think I may have contracted some alien virus, though J'onn said there were no alien parasites detected during our decontamination scan."

It was true. The morning after her arrival at the Manor, Diana had awakened feeling groggy. She had brushed it off because she and Bruce had not slept very much the night before. She had felt better after her shower but when Alfred had placed her favorite omelet in front of her the smell of the eggs and goat cheese had made her run to the bathroom to throw-up. She had never vomited before in her life and it was an unnerving experience.

When she returned to the table, Alfred had removed the offending omelet replaced it with a cup of ginger tea with honey and some toast.

"Maybe you should rest today, Princess. You've been on a grueling mission for a month; I think maybe you should take it easy. I have paperwork to do and we can go riding later in the week." Bruce had said.

"Maybe you're right. I guess the mission took more out of me than I thought. Still I was looking forward to spending sometime with Pallas." Pallas was a beautiful mare that Bruce had given her a few months ago. He had purchased a gelding for himself as well and they both enjoyed taking rides together when they could. Diana would ride almost daily when she stayed at the Manor and sometimes Donna would come and ride with her as Bruce couldn't ride as often.

She had gone to bed and felt better in the afternoon and had eaten a light dinner with Bruce. They had snuggled and watched the fire in the living room before Bruce left on patrol. When Diana didn't feel well the following morning she had gone to see J'onn.

"So did you have J'onn run some tests? We can't have you infecting the Watchtower with some alien flu. Who would save the world?" Shayera said with a smirk.

"Yes, he took some blood a few days after I returned but he doubts I have anything contagious as Bruce or any of the other league members I've had contact with haven't show any signs of illness. He took some more blood yesterday as he found an anomaly and he wants to runs some more tests. Maybe the long exposure to the Latneiro atmosphere or consumption of their food reacted badly with my Amazon physiology? Mr. Terrific hasn't shown signs of illness but he has had less exposure to the atmosphere as he worked in buildings with mostly filtered air and he hasn't consumed much of the alien food as he didn't care for it and made due with the food stores in the Javelin. We have delayed sending more people to the planet until J'onn can figure out what is wrong with me. I hope he can find out soon and treat it. I am sick of feeling sick."

"I guess you don't usually get ill do you? Do you want me to get you some water or soda or something?" Shayera said obviously concerned for her friend.

Diana smiled at her, fighting the headache and nausea she was feeling, "It's your wedding day Shay, you shouldn't have to worry about me. I am going to miss you know."

"Hey I will be around, just not as much as before. Besides you have Bruce and Donna to keep you company."

"Yes, I know but we've been through so much together. After the Thanagarian invasion I thought that I would never forgive you and now I don't want you to leave." Diana again felt overwhelmed by her emotions.

Shayera wrapped her arms around her. "I love you too and I couldn't ask for a better best friend."

Diana felt tears slip down her cheeks as she pulled away. Donna, Dinah and Lois entered the lounge.

"There you guys are, everybody is wondering where the bride and maid of honor are hiding. Having second thoughts Shay," Donna quipped but she saw Diana and was immediately worried. The only time Donna had even seen her sister cry was when she was three and she awakened after the Gods and Goddesses had saved her life. "Are you okay, Diana?"

Diana gave her sister a wan smile, "I'm still not feeling well and I guess I am a little more emotional than usual. One of my best friends got married today and she is leaving and for some reason I'm a little sad."

Donna smiled at her, "I understand; I'm feeling a little cranky too. I think it's because it's almost that time of the month for us."

Some vague feeling whispered in Diana's mind at Donna's statement but Lois started talking and she turned her focus to her friend.

"Come on ladies, they are starting the music and it is time to dance." Lois started to wiggle her hips and Diana started laughing. Lois could be so funny.

Diana was feeling a bit better so she joined her friends and returned to the reception. Flash was playing DJ and fun dance music could be heard throughout the room. Most heroes were in their uniforms; some because they had secret identities they didn't want to reveal and others because they liked wearing their uniform. Diana spotted Bruce in a corner by himself in full Batman mode. She almost laughed as he glared at Elongated Man doing a weird stretchy dance.

She went to the bar that had been set up for the wedding and ordered a ginger ale. What she wouldn't give for a cup of Alfred's ginger tea with honey. She had been positively addicted to it since she had been back. She sipped her drink and the cold sweet beverage soothed her stomach a bit. She walked over to Bruce and smiled.

"I see that you are brooding just for the sake of appearances. You wouldn't want the League to see you enjoying yourself," she joked which caused Bruce to smirk.

"You know I'm happy for John and Shayera but I don't really care for parties. And frankly parties on the Watchtower can be very weird," he said as he continued to watch Elongated Man and now Plastic Man get their groove on, they were now both doing some demented form of the robot.

Diana laughed as she finished her drink and set it on a table nearby. "Now Batman would you care to dance? You know I love it when you dance with me."

He looked at her and she knew that his eyes were glowing with amusement under his lenses. His lips turned up on one side giving her a half grin. He took her hand and led her to the dance floor. He would do almost anything to please his lover.

* * *

Elsewhere at the reception Nightwing and Red Arrow were both glaring at Green Lantern (aka Kyle Rayner) as he danced with Donna. Roy was trying not to be jealous but it was obvious that Donna was into the guy. He had hoped it was a little crush that would quickly pass. Of course he couldn't blame the guy for wanting Donna, as she was beautiful and a sweetheart as well. He sighed then he spotted Fire across the room. He smiled; time to ask the beautiful Beatriz for a dance.

Dick on the other hand was a quagmire of thoughts and emotions. Donna seemed happy but he knew this guy was going to be trouble. They seemed to be moving way too fast. At least with Roy she never seemed to rush into things. Dick had to admit that Roy had been patient and never pushed her for more than she was willing to give. But Kyle was all over Donna. He always saw them eating together in the cafeteria. He over heard them talking about art, lighting and other crap he didn't understand. Kyle was the sensitive artist and Donna has fallen for this persona hook line and sinker. Dick shook his head in disgust.

Dick of course had interfered where he could, manipulating missions that interfered with their plans and telling her he could only train during times when he knew they wanted to see each other. He didn't know how long he could keep it up, as Donna was more often than not angry with him. He didn't know what he would do when she told him she didn't want to train with him anymore.

"Hey Nightwing, care to dance or is brooding over Donna more interesting?" Batgirl said. She had been standing next to him for five minutes and he hadn't even noticed.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," he said as he took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

"Of course you do. I don't know what your problem is with Kyle. He's a nice guy and very cute." Barbara stated.

"I'm not so sure about that, he is sure moving fast in his pursuit of her." Dick hissed.

"As opposed not moving at all," she replied.

"What?"

"Never mind. He is not pursuing her any faster than you pursued me."

"But Donna is young, naïve and she grew up on an island full of women. She doesn't know how men think."

Batgirl laughed in his face, "Donna is almost twenty-one and she is very smart and perceptive. She can read people and she can tell that Kyle is a good guy. In fact the only thing she is not perceptive about is the fact that you are in love with her."

"What! I am not in love with her; I am just looking out for her! It seems like no one else is." He said in a petulant voice.

"Fine live in denial, you certainly learned it from the master, but it won't change the fact that you love her." Barbara said as the song ended and she walked away.

Dick mind was reeling. Of course he wasn't in love with Donna. She was a spoiled brat princess who was often a pain in the ass. She called him Short-Pants for God's sake.

Still without even thinking he walked toward her and asked her to dance. She smiled her mischievous smile at him.

"Sure Short-Pants." Donna replied. The song was slow and sexy, the kind of song where you held your partner close and swayed to the music. Dick had to admit Donna looked beautiful in her red satin dress.

"It was a beautiful wedding don't you think?" she said in a soft voice.

"It was nice," he replied, as he smelled the lovely scent of her hair, her shiny soft raven black hair. He preferred red heads he reminded himself.

"This is the first wedding I have ever been to! The only weddings I've ever seen have been on TV or in the movies. It's special when you know the people." Donna continued.

"Yes it is," he said as the hard lines of his body rubbed against the softness of her tall body. She was too tall and voluptuous he liked petite girls like Barbara. So why wasn't he in a snit about her dating Sam Young?

"I don't know if I will ever marry. It is not something Amazons are inclined to do. What about you, do you think you will ever marry?" she asked.

"I almost asked Barbara to marry me once but things didn't workout. I haven't really thought about it since then." He looked into her eyes. They had such a look of childish mischief. She was probably planning some way to torture him. She drove him crazy; there was no way he was in love with her.

"Sorry about you and Barbara but she seems happy now with Sam. Maybe you'll find somebody some day." Donna said sincerely as Dick's arms tightened around her slightly. He couldn't understand the sudden racing of his heart and he was grateful when the song ended moments later. He suddenly felt the need to get away from her fast before he did something idiotic and in public no less.

"Thanks for the dance Brat, I'll talk to you later," he said as he quickly walked away. He left the reception and went to his quarters. He sat on his bed and sighed.

"I can't be in love with her, I just can't be," he said to himself with a groan.


	6. Chapter 6 All I Want Is You

**A/N—**Diana receives some surprising news and Bruce asks her an important question. Thanks to Hepburn for all her help as my beta and Chaosmob for his ideas and encouragement. Please read and review to let me know what you think.

**Disclaimer—**I don't own Justice League or any characters in the DC Universe and I don't own the lyrics to "All I Want Is You" and I am making no money from this story.

* * *

You say you want

Diamonds on a ring of gold

You say you want

Your story to remain untold

But all the promises we make

From the cradle to the grave

When all I want is you

You say you'll give me

A highway with no one on it

Treasure just to look upon it

All the riches in the night

You say you'll give me

Eyes in a moon of blindness

A river in a time of dryness

A harbour in the tempest

But all the promises we make

From the cradle to the grave

When all I want is you

You say you want

Your love to work out right

To last with me through the night

You say you want

Diamonds on a ring of gold

Your story to remain untold

Your love not to grow cold

All the promises we break

From the cradle to the grave

When all I want is you

You...all I want is...

You...all I want is...

You...all I want is...

You...—All I Want Is You by U2

**Chapter 6—All I Want Is You**

"You're pregnant," J'onn stated in his usual calm tone.

Diana's mouth opened in shock but no words came out for a full minute before she uttered, "What did you just say?"

"You're pregnant," he stated again.

"But that is impossible. Are you sure there isn't some mistake," she choked out as her mind reeled.

"There is no mistake. A lab technician ran your first blood tests and when he could find nothing abnormal he, not knowing who the patient was beyond the fact that she was female, ran a pregnancy test. It came back positive. I, like you, believing that it was impossible and had to be a mistake took another sample of your blood and ran the test myself. You are pregnant Diana. I am going to need the date of the first day of your last period to figure out how far along you are and then we will do an ultrasound to verify the information and health of the fetus." J'onn stated.

Diana noticed the ultrasound machine for the first as her mind processed the news. Suddenly Diana realized why Donna's comment about their pending period bothered Diana. She had not had a period since before she went to Latneiro. Having a period was still rather strange for her since for a thousand years she didn't have one. She'd only had one for the past eight years and it was erratic during the first few years. She just hadn't realized that she had missed it.

"How did this happen?" Diana murmured.

"I assumed through intercourse with Bruce," J'onn stated trying to put some levity into the conversation. He failed miserably as Diana's temper suddenly went off.

"You told me that I didn't produce ova and that I was sterile! Now you are cracking jokes and telling me that I am pregnant when I never expected to be! I was an idiot to trust your tests! I should have gone to Leslie as Bruce suggested!" Diana yelled at him. She had an irrational urge to hit him.

"It's the hormones," he said staying calm in the face of her rage.

She knew he was right, she had been very emotional the past couple of weeks. That thought didn't stop her from crushing both arms of the chair she was sitting in.

"Diana, can you tell me the date of the first day of your last cycle?" J'onn repeated his question as Diana's anger started to dissipate.

She pulled out her Blackberry and looked at her calendar and gave him the date. It had been eight weeks ago. Which meant that the baby was probably conceived right before her trip. Color rose in her checks as she remembered the night of passion they'd had before she'd left the following day.

The world seemed surreal to Diana especially when she crawled up onto the exam table and J'onn gave her a vaginal ultrasound. She stared at the blurry image and she saw what looked like a little black kidney bean. She saw a pulsing in the center of the bean and J'onn flipped a switch on the machine and a low rapid throbbing sound filled the room.

The reality of the situation suddenly hit Diana and she started to cry. She was pregnant. She and Bruce were going to have a child, a child neither had expected or planned.

"The fetus looks to be doing well and measures correctly for eight weeks. Congratulations Diana."

Diana looked up at J'onn and gave him a tenuous smile.

"You should probably contact Dr. Tompkins as you are going to need extra medical supervision as someone will need to regularly monitor your hormone levels given the fragile nature of your reproductive system. I am also going to have to forbid you from coming to the Watchtower, as we do not know how space travel will effect the baby. That also means no using the transporters." J'onn added.

"So Wonder Woman is effectively out of commission for the next seven or eight months? That is what you are saying?"

"Yes I am afraid so. I think you need to talk to Bruce and decide how you wish to announce it to the League. We can have are next founder's meeting at the Metrotower, but as of now you are removed from active duty. I suggest you go home and rest. You can call me if you need me and I will transfer any records that Dr. Tompkins may need." J'onn said as he handed her two pictures of the ultrasound. He then left the room so that Diana could get dressed.

Diana dressed and headed for her invisible jet in a daze. As she buckled herself into the pilot's seat she looked again at the pictures in her hand. She was going to have a baby. It was all so unbelievable. She flew to the Manor and parked the jet in the Cave. She changed out of her uniform and into a large hooded pullover and some cropped pants. She put on the necklace that Zatanna had given her. She was going down to the beach. The sea air made her feel better and she wanted to think.

She landed near some rocks and transformed herself into Diana Prince. She walked along the shore and enjoyed the feel of the cold water on her feet. She took deep breaths of the sea air and she started to feel better.

'What am I going to say to Bruce,' she wondered. Then she wondered what had changed to make this baby possible. She had not petitioned the Gods and Goddesses and she hadn't gone on hormone treatments. Maybe J'onn had just made a mistake? Maybe he should have run tests over a few of her cycles, but somehow Diana felt that there was more going on here. As if thinking the thought was all that was needed, she suddenly felt a presence next to her. She turned and then quickly got down on one knee and bowed her head.

"How made I serve you, Lady Aphrodite?" Diana said as she paid homage to one of her Goddesses.

"Rise Diana so that we may talk. I see you have learned the truth about your condition." Aphrodite said as Diana rose and looked at her.

"Yes I have, are you responsible?" Diana asked.

"Yes." Aphrodite replied.

"Has the child been placed within me by you?" Diana asked. She needed to know if the child was hers alone.

"No, I only made it possible for you to conceive a child with your lover. She is to be the first child of both Themyscira and Man's World. She will be a bridge between our two worlds."

"What about Donna, I thought that was her purpose?" Diana inquired.

"No, Donna has another purpose and she will have to face the challenge of it very soon, but you are not to be a part of it. Apollo experienced a vision when Donna came to Themyscira. That is the reason behind linking your souls and it is why you are with child right now. I can not explain any more at the moment, but I am going to need you to journey to Themyscira and tell your mother what I have told you."

"Of course," Diana said.

"You will need for her to hold a competition to pick another Amazon champion to take your place during your pregnancy. The winner will be given the gift of flight and an increase in strength to match yours. She is to aid Donna in her purpose and you are not to be involved. I know that it is hard for you not to aid your sister but it must be. You need to take care of the child within you. She has a great destiny. Apollo has foreseen it as he foresaw you falling in love with a mortal man. That was always meant to be."

Diana felt a glow in her heart. Basically the Gods and Goddesses were giving their blessing to her relationship with Bruce. She suddenly felt the joy of knowing that a part of herself and a part of Bruce would be forever linked in their child.

As suddenly as she appeared, Aphrodite left Diana standing alone on the beach. Diana took another deep breath of the cool sea air and then decided to return to the Manor. She was tired and she planned to rest. She wanted to be refreshed when she shared her big news with Bruce. She was a little worried that he wouldn't be happy.

* * *

As Bruce walked into the Manor he rubbed the velvet box in the pocket of his jacket. He had been carrying the ring with him everywhere for the past eight weeks. He had planned to ask Diana to marry him two months ago but then they had gotten into a fight about her going to Latneiro. He had lost his nerve after they had made up.

It wasn't like Diana had conventional ideas about love and marriage. Amazons didn't grow up dreaming of wearing a white dress and walking down the aisle to the man they loved. Diana was already bucking tradition by being in a relationship with him and living part time at the Manor. She had even made the compromise of keeping a secret identity to be with him, how could he ask for one more concession to the conventions of Man's World?

"Good evening, Master Bruce." Alfred said as he took Bruce's briefcase.

"Hello Alfred, is Diana here?" he asked. She had told him that she would be staying at the Manor all weekend, as she has no ambassadorial duties and was still on vacation from the League.

"Yes Master Bruce, she is upstairs resting. I believe she is still not feeling well." Alfred replied.

Bruce grimaced, he hoped J'onn could figure out what was wrong with her soon and that he could treat it. Bruce felt like getting the piece of Kryptonite he kept and punching Clark in the nose. He should have gone on that stupid mission to Latneiro and not Diana, as he was immune to more diseases than her. Bruce turned and stalked up the stairs to check on her.

As he entered the darkened room he saw her lying on the bed sleeping so peacefully. She looked like a beautiful angel as he sat on the bed and stared at her. He loved her so much and he wanted to make it official, Bruce Wayne no longer wanted to be the most eligible bachelor in the word.

He reached out and stroked her hair off her face. She stirred and smiled up at him.

"Hi, how is Wayne Enterprises doing, are you still one of the wealthiest men in the world like you were this morning?" she asked in a joking manner.

He slid his hand around the back of her neck and pulled her into a passionate kiss. He poured all the love he felt for her into the kiss. He pulled away and said, "I need to ask you something."

"I have some news for you as well but you go first," she said a small smile on her face.

Bruce swallowed but he didn't hesitate as he took the ring out of his pocket. It was a family heirloom that had belonged to his paternal grandmother. The princess cut diamond was set in an antique setting and he thought it would suit Diana beautifully.

"Diana, I would like for you to marry me. I know that it goes against the customs of your people but I can't imagine my life without you. Please do me the honor of becoming my wife." Bruce said as he showed her the ring. He probably should have set up a more romantic setting to ask her but her just couldn't wait any longer.

Diana just stared at Bruce and then at the ring and then a Bruce again, saying nothing. Bruce started to panic.

"We don't have to get married right away! We can have a long engagement so that you can get used to the idea, I won't pressure you to set a date. Just knowing that you are committed to me is enough to make me happy."

Diana started to laugh and Bruce looked at her torn between being angry and hurt. Diana noticed his expression and stopped. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him senseless.

"Yes," was all she said as she pulled away.

Bruce smiled and not his usual half smile or smirk but a large smile that lit up his entire face. He grabbed her and kissed her again.

"Oh Princess, I'm so glad. I have wanted to ask you for weeks but was afraid you would say no. I know I have asked you to do many things so that we could be together and I wasn't sure if getting married would be okay with you?"

"I know, I was not to sure about the practice of getting married myself but after falling in love with you I cannot imagine my life without you. Getting married just seems to fit."

Bruce slipped the ring on her finger and pressed his lips to hers. The kiss quickly deepened and soon talk of marriage was forgotten in the wave of passion that was consuming them. An hour later they were lying quietly snuggled in their bed. Bruce stroked the ring on her finger and smiled. She was going to be his wife.

"So princess what was the news you had to tell me?" he asked and felt her stiffen briefly before she relaxed against him.

She raised her head and looked into his eyes and said, "I'm pregnant."


	7. Chapter 7 Overkill

**A/N—**Time for Donna's art show. Thanks to Hepburn for all her help as my beta and Chaosmob for his ideas and encouragement. Please read and review to let me know what you think.

**Disclaimer—**I don't own Justice League or any characters in the DC Universe and I don't own the lyrics to "Overkill" and I am making no money from this story.

* * *

I can't get to sleep

I think about the implications

Of diving in too deep

And possibly the complications

Especially at night

I worry over situations

I know I'll be alright

Perhaps it's just imagination

Day after day it reappears

Night after night my heartbeat shows the fear

Ghosts appear and fade away-Overkill by Colin Hay

**Chapter 7—Overkill**

Bruce stared into Diana's eyes unable to process what she had just said. Maybe his hearing was starting to go. It sounded like she had just stated the impossible.

"What?!" he said in a shocked voice.

"I'm pregnant," she repeated and smiled into his shocked face.

"But that is impossible. J'onn said you didn't produce ova so you couldn't have children!" Bruce yelled.

"J'onn was wrong," Diana said in a calm voice and was about to continue and tell him about her visit from Aphrodite when Bruce started talking again.

"If I had known I would have taken precautions! I knew I should have had Leslie run some tests on you, but you said J'onn knew what he was doing, that he had the most extensive knowledge of your physiology! Now what are we going to do?" Bruce yelled still in shock, not thinking about what he was saying.

Diana narrowed her eyes at him and said in a cold voice that sent an icy shiver down Bruce's spine, "Are you saying that you don't want this blessing, a child together that I never thought we could have?"

Bruce swallowed at the look of cold rage on her face. Of course he wanted their child; he just felt blindsided, "Diana I didn't say that I didn't want the baby, I'm just shocked. I had made peace with the fact that we couldn't have children and now there is a baby on the way. We're not even married yet."

Diana expression softened, she couldn't be mad at Bruce when earlier she had felt the same shock and anger. She'd had time to process the news and she knew he would feel the same joy she was now feeling once the idea got through his thick stubborn head.

"Don't be angry at J'onn. At the time he was correct but the Gods and Goddesses changed things. Aphrodite came to me today."

This time Bruce's eyes narrowed as he said in a low voice, "So your Gods are behind this situation, I should have known?! They love messing with peoples lives."

"Don't be angry at them Bruce. Aphrodite told me that this child is special. She will be the first child of both Themyscira and Man's World. She said that Apollo had prophesized that I would fall in love with a mortal in Man's World and that we would have a child together, that it was always meant to be. They just made it possible for us to conceive."

Bruce almost snorted at the idea of them being destined to be together but he stopped when her realized she'd just said _she_. The baby was going to be a girl. He suddenly had a vision of chasing a raven-haired moppet around the house. He couldn't stop the smile that crossed his face. A daughter, he never had a daughter before. He was visualizing her big blue eyes staring at him when Diana interrupted his reverie.

"Bruce why are you smiling like that?" Diana asked as she noticed the sudden change in Bruce's expression.

"We are going to have a daughter, I've never had a daughter before. She is going to be beautiful," he replied and he laid his hand on her bare stomach. He blinked several times, feeling tears at the back of his eyes. It really was a miracle. He looked up into Diana's smiling eyes. He couldn't stop himself from pulling her down to him and kissing her. They were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Just a moment Alfred," Bruce called to the door as he rose from the bed and grabbed their robes. "Come in," he called out when they were decent.

"Sorry to interrupt Master Bruce but you and Miss Diana are supposed to be going to Miss Donna's art show in a hour." Alfred stated.

Diana gasped and ran into the closet as she called, "Thank-you Alfred, I had completely forgotten and Donna would never forgive me if I missed it!"

Bruce smirked as he watched her scurry around the closet. "Diana, we have plenty of time and we don't have to be there exactly on time. Dick, Tim, Barbara, Wally and Linda will be there as well so if we're a few minutes late I don't think she will notice. Besides I think we need to share our news with Alfred."

Diana came out of the closet holding a cerulean blue wrap dress. She smiled at Alfred and showed him the ring.

"Oh my, this is fantastic news. I have been hoping for this day for years." The usually stoic Alfred's eyes twinkled and he gave them a genuine smile.

"That's not all Alfred, Diana's pregnant and were going to have a little girl," Bruce said with a smile that faded instantly as Alfred pitched forward only to be caught by Diana before he hit the floor.

"Alfred, are you okay?" Diana exclaimed as she gently patted the side of his face.

He revived and smiled a dreamy smile at her. "I am wonderful as all my prayers have been answered."

Diana and Bruce laughed as they helped him up. Bruce had the thought that Alfred really must have the angels on his side.

* * *

Donna was very nervous. She was publicly showing her photos for the first time and Kyle was bringing his roommate Jimmy Olsen who was a professional photographer for **The Daily Planet** to see them. Her friends were all going to be there and she was glad for the support. She hadn't had much sleep the night before because she'd had the vision again only this time she had been fighting against her with swords. Donna was good with a sword but she was clearly better and she had been about to deliver the killing blow to Donna when Donna woke up. She had called Dick and he had stayed with her until she was able to sleep again. He promised her that they would work on her skills with the sword. He also said that he would talk to Bruce about working with her, as he was superior to Dick in this skill.

She was in her Donna Troy disguise. Like Diana she changed her hair to chestnut brown and her eye color to brown. She wore her hair long and straight with bangs swept to the side and she dressed much more bohemian than Diana who preferred a very classic look.

She had on a long tie-dyed skirt in shades of white, burgundy and gold with a white fitted t-shirt and a denim vest.

She walked around and looked at the placement of her photos. Most were of people in the park. She really preferred to take photos of people and she would like to someday take photos for fashion magazines. She loved the artistry of clothes and wanted to be able to use photography to capture that aspect of them.

"They look perfect so quit worrying," she turned and looked at Barbara who was accompanied by her boyfriend Sam. Sam and Barbara had been officially a couple for seven months but he didn't yet know about her double life. As far as he knew Barbara worked at the Gotham Police Department and was preparing to go to the police academy. He was a great guy but Barbara wasn't quite ready to share her secret.

"Thanks Babs but I just want to impress people. I have worked hard on selecting these photos. I want everything to be right," she said as she wrung her hands in agitation.

Donna simply did not need to be having visions the night before her art show. To have one showing her possible death just wasn't fair. She was starting to feel the way she had before Talia had abducted her. In a way it was a lot worse because she knew her visions where of the possible future. Kyle had kept his promise and had found out that The Green Lantern Corp. had no record of the alien species that her nemesis came from but she still seemed familiar. The only thing she could do was to prepare herself for the fight for she was an Amazon raised.

"Donna, are you felling all right? You haven't caught what is plaguing Diana have you?" Barbara asked, she noticed that her friend looked pale.

"No, I'm fine. I just didn't sleep well last night because I had a bad dream." Donna said giving Barbara a significant look.

Barbara knew about the latest vision and she was sympathetic to Donna's plight. She had seen what Donna had gone through before when she'd had terrifying visions and she hoped that they could protect her better this time around.

"Hey Brat, these photos are really good," Dick said as he entered the exhibit with Tim. Tim came up to Donna and gave her a big hug.

"How are you doing? Dick told me about the dreams." Tim said as he squeezed her hand. She had healed him when no one else could and he would do anything for her. He also knew that Dick would as well but for entirely different reasons. He knew his brother was in love with her and thought he was an idiot for not acting on his feelings. He really was becoming more like Bruce even if he denied it.

"I'm feeling better now that my friends are arriving. So what do you think?" She said as she showed him a photo she had taken of him sitting in the branches of a tree near Wayne Manor. It had been close to sunset and the lighting in the picture was amazing.

"Wow, that is a really cool picture!" Tim said as he took a closer look.

Dick stood behind her and he could smell the clean sent of her hair. She always smelled great even after a hard sparring session. What was it about Amazons that made them smell so good? She turned and smiled up at him and he felt the wild urge to brush the hair off her face and put it behind her ear. He was saved from doing anything stupid by the arrival of Wally and Linda.

"Hey Donna, your stuff is great! I think you have the best photos of anyone here!" Wally said as he flashed his trademark grin. Donna immediately felt better as Wally's presence always made everything seem more fun. She was starting to shake off the creepy feeling that had been with her all day and she decided that when she got the chance she would talk to Diana.

Kyle was the next to arrive with his roommate Jimmy. Kyle had informed her that Jimmy did not know about his alter ego and as far as Jimmy was concerned he had been touring Europe and working odd jobs for the past seven years. He had also told Jimmy that he had met Donna in an art gallery in Metropolis. Kyle gave her a light kiss on the lips and thought to himself that she was still beautiful even with different hair and eye colors. Dick just glared at him.

"Jimmy this is Donna Troy the amazing photographer who took these wonderful photos. Donna this is my roommate Jimmy Olsen."

Dick overhearing Kyle lay on the praise, nearly gagged. How did Donna fall for his bull?

Donna put her hand out to shake Jimmy's hand as he gave her a mesmerized stare and absently shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you." Donna said.

"Wow Kyle didn't tell me you were gorgeous as well as talented! Have you ever modeled? You look familiar." Jimmy asked.

Dick rolled his eyes but didn't notice Tim watching him with a smirk. _You snooze you lose,_ he thought and walked away to see more of Donna's pictures, leaving Dick to stew over Jimmy's fawning behavior.

"You might be thinking of my older sister Diana. She did some modeling a few years ago." Donna replied giving Jimmy a mischievous smile. Bruce had linked Donna and Diana's secret identities making them half sisters originally from Keystone City. Since Donna had a real birth certificate and identity Bruce had manipulated Diana's identity to fit with hers. They had the same "mother," Leila Troy but different fathers. Bruce gave Diana's "father" the name Sebastian Prince and he supposedly died soon after her birth. Donna's father, Bruce had found out, was a fireman named Adam Troy who died in a fire just before Donna turned two. She really didn't have any close blood relatives as Adam had been an orphan raised in foster care and Leila's parents and sister had died in a car accident when she was eighteen.

"There are two of you," Jimmy said with a hopeful expression and Donna laughed.

"Sorry Jimmy, but my sister is living with Bruce Wayne. I don't think she is interested in dating anybody else."

"Your sister is Diana Prince?! I took photos of her dancing with Bruce Wayne at Clark and Lois's wedding. No wonder you look familiar, I have met her a few times when she has come to the Daily Planet to have lunch with Lois. She is hot!" Jimmy said without thinking and blushed a bright red shade when Kyle and Donna laughed.

"Come on Jimmy, why don't you tell me your professional opinion on my photos." Donna said as she tried to redirect the conversation.

"Well…" he began as Dick walked away. He didn't need to watch another guy fawn over Donna and use his artistic knowledge to charm her. Why did she have to be beautiful and approachable at the same time? Diana had a regal air that made her a bit formidable to most men but Donna was the girl next door who could hang with the guys.

If he hadn't run inference who knew how many guys would have been after her?

He walked around and studied her photos. He could tell that she was talented even if he didn't know anything about lighting, shadows or whatever. He stopped as he looked at one of himself taken on one of their infamous movie nights. He was laughing at something Wally had just said and she had captured the joy he felt in that moment. He was looking at another photo when he noticed Bruce and Diana entering the room from the corner of his eye. He turned to look at them and they seemed to glow with happiness. The light sparkled off the ring on her left hand and he knew immediately why they looked so happy. He turned and walked over to them.

"Does that ring mean that I should be offering Bruce congratulations and Diana my sympathy?" Dick asked with a large smile on his face.

Bruce glared at his oldest son, who was the first person after Andrea had left him to bring joy into his life. Diana just laughed and said, "Yes, we are getting married and we have another surprise as well."

Dick looked at the satisfied smile on Bruce's face and the hand that he slid around her back and placed on her stomach and Dick's eyes opened wide in shock.

"No way! I thought you couldn't have children," he sputtered drawing the attention of Donna, Kyle, Jimmy and Tim who where not to far away. Donna immediately rushed over to Diana and hugged her.

"Di, it is true? Are you pregnant?!" Donna asked as she pulled away then she noticed the ring on Diana's left hand and exclaimed, "And you're getting married too!"

Diana blushed at all the eyes staring at her but said, "We have been blessed, but I hadn't planned on saying anything tonight as tonight is about you."

Donna practically jumped up and down with joy, "I don't care about it being my night, and this is the best news ever!"

Barbara, Sam, Wally and Linda all came over as they noticed the gathering around Bruce and Diana.

"Babs, Bruce and Diana are getting married and I am going to be a big brother!" Tim yelled out in an excited voice.

"Wow, Di that is great news," Wally said as he pulled her into a hug. He had watched their complicated romance for six years and he couldn't be happier now that they were getting married.

"Congratulations Bruce." Barbara said as she gave him a hug. She smiled up at her mentor and she could see how happy he was. She was glad to see joy in his eyes as she never thought that she would after the Joker had taken Tim.

"Okay we are glad everyone is happy for us but tonight is about Donna. We can talk about weddings and babies later." Bruce said as he took command of the situation. He led Diana over to the display of several photos.

Donna was so excited. "I am going to be an aunt! I love babies and children! I can't wait to hold her and smell her!"

"It may be a boy Donna," Kyle said as he laughed at her enraptured expression. She would make a good aunt, probably even a good mother someday. Dick was thinking the same thing as he stared at her.

"Kyle, may I have a word with you," Jimmy said with an anxious tone.

"Donna if you will excuse us?" Kyle said as he followed Jimmy to a corner where they started whispering furiously.

Donna walked toward one of her photos as Dick followed. Everyone else was mingling and looking around.

"Have you told Diana about your visions?" Dick asked.

"I haven't had a chance yet." Donna replied as she studied the picture that she had taken in Central Park at sunset.

"You've been having these visions for almost three weeks now and you haven't told her?!" Dick said angrily.

"She hasn't been feeling well and I've been busy. I had planned to talk to her tonight but I can't burden her with my problems when she just got in engaged and found out she is pregnant. What do you think of the sky in this picture?" Donna asked drawn to the rich reds of the sunset.

"I don't care about the sky right now. You are not supposed to keep your visions a secret from Diana. She is going to be furious when she finds out! You were white as a ghost when I came by last night. These visions are starting to freak you out and you haven't talked to your sister who may have some insight that may help you!" Dick whispered harshly.

"I know, I know…" Donna began but suddenly she wasn't there anymore. It was as if looking at the red sky in her photo caused her to suddenly see a battlefield around her. She looked down at the bloody sword in her hand then up in time to see the alien female thrust her sword through Donna's stomach. Donna hissed in pain as the world became fuzzy. She heard her laughing and the name Sparta popped into her head.

"I told you that you were too weak to beat me." Sparta said in a gleeful and mad tone.

Donna whispered, "Sparta," as the world slowly faded to back. She had a sense of falling but suddenly felt safe as she felt strong arms holding her before she passed out.


	8. Chapter 8 The Long Day Is Over

**A/N—**Thanks to Hepburn for all her help as my beta and Chaosmob for his ideas and encouragement. Please read and review to let me know what you think.

**Disclaimer—**I don't own Justice League or any characters in the DC Universe and I don't own the lyrics to "The Long Day Is Over" and I am making no money from this story.

* * *

Feeling tired

By the fire

The long day is over

The wind is gone

Asleep at dawn

The embers burn on

With no reprise

The sun will rise

The long day is over—The Long Day Is Over by Norah Jones

**Chapter 8—The Long Day Is Over**

Dick was furious as he watched her walk towards one of her photos. She was supposed to be close to Diana. Why was she keeping the visions from her?

"She hasn't been feeling well and I've been busy. I had planned to talk to her tonight but I can't burden her with my problems when she just got in engaged and found out she is pregnant! What do you think of the sky in this picture?" Donna asked and Dick was irritated at her attempt to change the subject.

"I don't care about the sky right now. Donna you are not supposed to keep your visions a secret from Diana! She is going to be furious when she finds out! You were white as a ghost when I came by last night! These visions are starting to freak you out and you haven't talked to your sister who may have some insight that may help you!" Dick whispered harshly.

"I know, I know…" she muttered and then just stared at the photo in front of her completely ignoring him. He reached out to turn her towards him when he heard her gasp as if in pain. She started to sway and he grabbed her pulling her into his arms as she passed out.

"Sparta," she whispered before losing consciousness. He scooped her up into his arms and checked her pulse. Her heart was beating fast and her breathing was ragged.

"Oh my, Donna!" he heard Diana exclaim from behind him as she hurried over. "Dick, is she okay?"

"She appears to have fainted. Is there another room I can take her to until she revives?" Dick asked.

Diana who was quite familiar with the gallery from when she worked at the university led Dick through a door and into a small lounge. He placed her on a leather sofa and checked her vitals again. Her pulse and breathing seemed to be normal now. Donna let out a small groan as she started to regain consciousness.

"What…what happened," she groaned as she stared into Dick's eyes.

He gently touched her cheek and asked, " Hey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she said softly as she tried to sit up.

"Donna lay back and rest, you apparently fainted." Diana said while raising an eyebrow. Donna was a meta human who could fly at supersonic speeds, she didn't just faint for no reason. "Care to explain why you fainted just now?"

Donna saw the worried but stern expression on Diana's face. Time to tell the truth. "I had a vision. It is the first one that I have had while awake. Usually I just have them when I am sleeping."

Dick piped in, "Was it the same as the ones you have been having? You whispered the name Sparta before you fainted. Is that her name?"

"Yes, I believe it is but it doesn't really help us in identifying her." Donna replied.

"It's a start," Dick said while giving her a small smile.

Diana cleared her throat and both of them turned to look at her. She had such an angry expression on her face that both of them felt a little fearful. "You've been having visions? For how long?" she said in a low angry voice.

Donna looked at her guiltily. "Almost three weeks."

Diana's eyes narrowed as she controlled her temper, "You have been having visions for that long and this is the first time I am hearing about it? Why? I thought we learned our lesson the last time about keeping things from me."

"I'm sorry Diana, I have been busy and you haven't been feeling well and it never seemed to be the right time." Donna explained.

"It is always the right time to tell me about a vision. This is a serious gift that you have been given and you can't keep things to yourself as it may affect your safety and the safety of the people around you, maybe even the world." Diana stated imperiously before turning to Dick. "How long have you known about the visions."

Dick swallowed before answering, "Since she started having them, but I didn't know that she hadn't talked to you about them until tonight. We were arguing about it before she fainted." Dick had to admit that Diana scared him more than Bruce. Maybe because he was used to Bruce's grouchiness and bad temper but Diana was usually so nice so when the warrior princess came out it frightened him a little. Well actually a lot.

Donna just glared at him for not backing her up. He suddenly felt stuck between a rock and a hard place. Either way he was ready to leave the room when Diana said, "Dick if you will excuse us, I would like to talk to my sister alone. And can you make sure no one interrupts us?"

"Sure thing, Di," he said as he made a speedy exit.

Diana almost smirked as she watched him leave. He was just like Tim. She just had to give him "the look" and he fell into line. She didn't do it often because honestly they gave her little reason to ever use it. Unfortunately in had no effect on Donna, but guilt did. Donna sat up on the couch and Diana sat next to her and put her arm around her.

"I don't know why you try to keep things from me. I'm your big sister and I am here to help you. You don't have to tell me everything about your life, but the visions are important. I would never forgive myself if something happened to you that I could have stopped if you had told me about what you are seeing." Diana said softly.

Tears ran down Donna's face as she allowed Diana to comfort her. Donna knew she was right but sometimes she got sick of always running to Diana about things. She had her own problems to deal with and Donna didn't want to add to them. But what she was seeing was too important and Diana needed to know.

"I have been seeing myself on a battlefield fighting against this alien female who seems to hate me. We fight with swords and she always wins. This last vision I felt the sword go through my body before I passed out and I knew her name. I have felt like I should know her name for weeks and I remembered it this time. It's Sparta and she always calls me Troia. Not Wonder Girl or Donna of Themyscira but Troia." Donna said as Diana handed her a tissue to dry her eyes.

"She calls you by the nickname I gave you? That is strange?" Diana replied.

"Di, when did you start calling me by that nickname? I feel like you have always called me it but I don't remember everything from when I was little. I don't even remember you finding me in the boat or my biological mother."

Diana's brow furrowed in thought. When had she started calling her Troia? It wasn't right away. Mother called her my little moon and stars and Diana had called her little moon sometimes at first but when had she started calling her Troia? Diana closed her eyes and remembered sitting next to Donna after the Gods and Goddesses had healed her after the fall. Donna had yet to wake up and Diana held her hand as tears ran down her face.

"Wake up little Troia, I miss your sweet smile," Diana had said and Donna had awakened and smiled at her as Diana hugged her close crying with joy at her recovery.

Her mother had soon come back after seeing to her duties as queen and taken Donna in her arms. "You are my daughter now as well my little moon and stars. I love you."

Diana felt a little tear escape at the memory. _Damn hormones_ she thought as she opened her eyes and wiped the tear away. Donna smiled at her and put her arm around her.

"I first called you it after our souls were joined. I don't know why I did but after that I started using it as a nickname for you. I would say it is a strange coincidence but Bruce has taught me not to believe in coincidences. The name must have been a part of you already some how. I think that this is a question for the Gods and Goddesses." Diana sighed.

"Getting them to tell us anything is almost impossible." Donna said frustration clear in her voice. "Diana I have to tell you that I am a little freaked out by the visions. I don't want to die."

Diana pulled her into a hug. "Shh…don't worry. That is why you are having the visions so we can prepare you so that outcome never happens. I think you should come home with me to the Manor tonight and Bruce can work with you tomorrow on your sword fighting skills. He is an expert in many different techniques. He will have you trained in no time I promise."

Donna pulled away and some of her sunny personality was back in her expression. "Cool and maybe Alfred will make me those double chocolate chip cookies that I love," she said as she licked her lips at the thought.

Diana laughed. "I am glad that you are feeling better. I think Alfred would be tickled at the idea that his cookies make you happy."

"I'm really am sorry for not telling you sooner and I do feel better now that you know. I know you have my back." Donna said.

Diana paled a bit at hearing Donna's statement as she remembered what Aphrodite had said to her. She couldn't help Donna because of the baby and that the new Amazon champion would have to watch out for her. Diana suddenly knew who she wanted the Amazon champion to be, but first she had to tell Donna about what Aphrodite had told her.

"Donna, I'm afraid that I can't fight with you on this one. Aphrodite came to tell me about how they had made it possible for me to conceive a child but she also told me that I was not going to be able to help you in your mission. I didn't know about the visions then and now I think that these visions are guiding you towards your destiny but because of the baby I can't be there. She wants me to go to Themyscira and have mother hold a competition to pick a new champion and she will be the one who must help you." Diana explained and she could see some of the fear return to Donna's eyes.

Donna shook of the fear as she thought of her future little niece or nephew. She felt very protective of the baby so she, "Of course you must protect my little niece or nephew. By the way did Aphrodite tell you what the sex of the baby is?"

"It's a girl and Bruce is so happy because he has never had a girl before. Don't worry I will make sure that you have the best Amazon available to fight at your side." Diana smiled at her as she heard a knock on the door before Bruce, Tim and Dick walked in and closed the door behind them.

"Dick just told me about Donna passing out from one of her visions. Are you okay?" Bruce asked as her gave Donna a concerned look. He noticed that she looked rather pale.

"I fine, just a little shook up and tired," she replied in a soft voice.

"Bruce, I want Donna to stay at the Manor for the next few days at least. It seems she has been having visions of an alien female that attacks and kills her with a sword. She started having this vision three weeks ago and neglected to tell us." Diana said as she gave Donna a stern look.

Bruce grimaced and he looked at his two sons. "Did you two know about the visions?"

Tim swallowed and said, "I just heard about them tonight when Dick told me."

Dick shot Tim a lethal look but received glare from Bruce, "And how long have you known?" he said in a low quiet voice.

"Since they began but I figured that Donna had told Diana." Dick replied.

"We are a family and we need to communicate especially about Donna's visions. We don't want a repeat of what happened last time Diana wasn't told about Donna's visions. She nearly didn't survive." Bruce said with a harsh tone.

"Bruce I need you to train Donna in sword fighting techniques and styles. She is very good with the Amazon style of swordplay but in her vision her nemesis is better. She needs to train to be better so she doesn't get killed." Diana spoke calmly.

"Absolutely. Dick why don't you stay at the Manor tonight as well so we can begin early tomorrow on her training. I will need your help. I would use Tim but you're better with the swords." Bruce said very logically. He was already mapping out a training schedule in his mind for Donna.

"Sure thing, Bruce. I will crash there after patrol." Dick said and added, "Speaking of which I'm afraid I'm going to have to get going. By the way, I think your photos are terrific, Brat. You have real talent."

"See ya tomorrow, Short Pants, and thanks for everything." Donna said giving him a little grin that he returned before leaving. Kyle walked in as Dick was leaving, a concerned expression on his face.

"Donna is everything okay? You disappeared and I had no idea where you'd gone. Barbara said that Dick had told her you were talking with Diana in the back room."

"I had a vision and fainted but I am fine now. I really should get back out there as it is my show." Donna said as she rose from the couch.

"I'm afraid that we have a little problem. My friend Jimmy works at The Daily Planet. Well I work there as well but it the art department and I am not interested in a scoop. But Jimmy wants to call The Daily Planet and tell them that Bruce Wayne and Diana Prince are getting married and having a baby. I got him to wait but he thinks this will help his career. I thought I should tell you Mr. Wayne."

Bruce raised an eyebrow at Kyle. He knew that Kyle was the Green Lantern but Kyle didn't know he was Batman. Bruce wasn't too worried about Jimmy as he owned The Daily Planet and he could suppress the story if he wanted. He looked at Diana.

"What do you want to do, Princess?" he asked.

"I think I should call Lois and give her the story. She would never forgive me if a junior colleague scooped her. Maybe we can let him take pictures of us that could be published with her interview?" Diana replied.

"Okay, I'll handle Jimmy and you call Lois. Just be prepared for five million phone calls tomorrow." Bruce said with a resigned expression as he exited the room.

Donna briefly watched as Diana pulled out her cell phone to call Lois. She turned to Kyle and put her arm through his and he walked with her back to the gallery. She looked up at him and smiled and he just couldn't resist giving her a kiss.

He was very attracted to her and he liked being with her. She was beautiful, smart and fun but he could feel himself holding back from her a little. He was grateful that she didn't seem in a hurry to take their relationship to the next level. He felt a little guilty for wanting her when Jen had been dead less than a year. She looked up and the attraction hit him hard in the gut. He knew that there could be something special with her, even love. He just needed to give it time. Life was for the living he thought as her kissed her again.

Donna ceased to think at all as he kissed her and that was a relief after the day she had experienced.

* * *

Sparta smiled as she watched her soldiers preparing for battle. She stood like a queen on the balcony in an ugly castle on a god-forsaken planet. The people of this planet were wicked but none knew how to lead. They were just too stupid and ignorant and they fought amongst themselves. She had changed that a few months ago, and had brought order and fear. Now they all bowed to her.

She turned and looked at the fleet of warships that were under construction. Soon they would be ready and she would return to her home planet. She would soon destroy the ones that had abandoned her to the wretched existence she lived for nearly two decades.


	9. Chapter 9 Everybody Knows

**A/N**—Thanks to Hepburn for being my wonderful beta punching up the dialogue and to Chaosmob for his input on the chapter. Please read and review.

**Disclaimer**—All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

You come for me in the worst of places

You come for me; you come and try to take me home

I'm always in need and it's hard to be reciprocating

The fabric of our life gets torn

And everything's changing so how I am to know

How I'm going to hold on to you when I'm spinning out of control

You and I together

But only one of us in love

And everybody knows

He says her name, it echoes in my head like it was a canyon

He says her name; he says it and I know what's up

You come to me sometimes when I'm thinking like a cannonball shooting out a canyon

And I forget whatever it was I was thinking about

With everything changing how am I to know

How I'm going to hold on to you when I'm spinning out of control

With out and I together

But only one of us in love

And everybody knows—Everybody Knows by Ryan Adams

**Chapter 9—Everybody Knows**

Diana sat at her desk in her office at Wayne Manor. Dick, Donna and Bruce were downstairs in the Cave training Donna in the Japanese style of swordplay. As Bruce had predicted the phone had been ringing of the hook. The P.R. staff at Wayne Enterprises was handling the press and general public but Alfred was fielding the personal well wishers. Bruce Wayne had many acquaintances.

Diana was trying to finish up all her paperwork for the embassy. Donna would be taking over her diplomatic duties for the duration of her pregnancy. Bruce and she had decided on the short flight to New York last night that the world would not know of Wonder Woman's pregnancy to firstly avoid anyone possibly connecting Wonder Woman and Diana Prince and secondly to protect the baby. Though she would be a target as a billionaire's daughter she likely wouldn't be a target of super villains, as she would be as the daughter of a superhero. She would announce after the new Amazon champion was selected and introduced that she would be leaving on a mission for her Gods which was essentially the truth since Aphrodite had pretty much told her to stay out of the action while she was pregnant. So Diana of Themyscira would be gone at least eight months.

Diana wondered what she would do with herself. She would of course be helping Donna behind the scenes but without missions and meetings she would have a lot more spare time. She could always write a book about her experiences in Man's World and how she believed that women's status around the world needed to be elevated and that it could be achieved through education. Women needed to embrace their own strength.

Diana took a sip of her ginger and lemon tea with honey and nibbled a graham cracker to quell the ever present nausea that Leslie said should last until about the fourteenth week of her pregnancy. Leslie had come by that morning to examine Diana, which she did in the med lab of the Cave. Bruce and she had discussed how to monitor Diana's hormone levels, which were currently perfect. They also decided that they would set up a labor and delivery room in the Manor as well as a sterile operating room in case Diana would need to have a cesarean or had any complications during delivery. Anything more serious and she could be transported to the Watchtower. Leslie would have all the equipment she needed at the Manor to monitor Diana's pregnancy and J'onn would be on hand to assist with the delivery. They wanted nothing about her pregnancy to be available to the public so all her labs would be done by Bruce, Leslie or J'onn in the lab in the Cave. They weren't going to take any chances with information regarding this pregnancy and for the sake of her child she was more than willing to join Bruce in his paranoia.

Diana sighed again as she looked at all the paperwork she needed to complete by Monday. She was leaving then for Themyscira and she paused for a moment thinking about what she was going to tell her mother. Hippolyta of course knew about her relationship with Bruce and she'd tacitly approved as she had not come and ripped Bruce's head from his shoulders. Diana believed that Hippolyta would eventually be happy about the baby as the Gods and Goddesses were responsible for her conception, but she was prepared for a less than happy first reaction. She was also concerned about the selection of the new champion. This person was going to have to be there for Donna and there were really only two women that Diana trusted with that duty, Phillipus and Artemis. She knew Phillipus could not compete as she was her Mother's general and was too important to the running of Themyscira.

Artemis could though. She was the best warrior that Diana knew and they had always shared a friendly rivalry. She was the closet thing, by Man's World standards, to a cousin that Diana had. Artemis had been an orphaned child in the town where Theseus's army kept the Amazons in bondage. She had helped them get the supplies that they needed to craft weapons and over throw their oppressors. She had gone with them when they escaped and Antiope had adopted her as her daughter. Antiope had been quite traumatized and angered by their time in bondage and caring for and training Artemis had helped her to heal. So Artemis was really the first child of Themyscira and the Gods and Goddesses had granted her immortality when she reached adulthood.

She had helped train Diana as well as Aresia and Donna. Diana and she had competed since Diana was sixteen. Diana had had to clean out the stables many times for losing to Artemis in a horse race or had to polish Artemis's armor for losing a sparring match. Then again so had Artemis and Diana knew she was a better Amazon warrior because of her. Diana knew that she wanted Artemis to be the next champion because there was no one she trusted more to watch Donna's back and to bear the standard of the Amazons with pride.

Alfred knocked on the door interrupting Diana reverie.

"I'm sorry to bother you madam, but Charles Forbes March is on the phone for you," he announced.

"Really, I have not spoken to him in at least a year? Thank you Alfred, I'll take his call," she said with a smile as she picked up the phone.

"Charles, it has been a long time. How are you doing?" Diana said in a cheerful tone.

"It seems not as well as you. Congratulations on your engagement though I wouldn't have thought Wayne was your type. He is a bit dim and shallow for somebody as intelligent and thoughtful as you."

"Thanks Charles but there is definitely a lot more to Bruce than you would think. He is just the sweetest man to me and I like that." Diana replied as she smirked at the thought of Bruce being a bit dim.

"Well I didn't just call to congratulate you. I have just been added to a dig in Crete this summer. The archeologists that are already there have found many artifacts and it looks like there is ancient city to excavate. They want me to identify the period and uses of the artifacts." Charles explained.

"That is wonderful and exciting news! I know how much you love identifying new finds." Diana responded.

"I have a problem though and I am hoping you can help me? I am supposed to teach a summer class at Empire but I can't do it and go on the dig. I was hoping that you have the time and could replace me? It would only be two days a week for twelve weeks starting the second week of June. Would you be interested?" he asked.

Diana was surprised but very interested. It wouldn't be much longer before she would be in her second trimester when Leslie says she would feel much better. It would certainly give her something to do.

"I am interested but I need to discuss it with Bruce. We have the wedding coming up soon but I think I can manage it. Let me call you back tomorrow with an answer," she said.

"Fine, but be sure to call me tomorrow. If you can't do it I need to find someone else as soon as possible. Oh and thanks for considering it Diana. You are the first person I thought of to replace me."

"Thanks and I call you tomorrow. Bye," she said and heard him say bye back before she hung up the phone. She smiled; it seemed the Goddesses have blessed her again and she wouldn't end up being bored this summer.

* * *

Dick and Donna circled each other on the sparing mat in the cave. Each held a bokken, a wooden katana, as they fought each other. The bokken was less lethal than the katana but could still be deadly especially in the hands of someone with Donna's strength. Today though she was focused on skill and wasn't using her powers. Sweat dripped from her brow as well as Dick's even in the cool conditions of the Cave.

Bruce and Donna had started early while Dick slept, as he had been up later than Bruce, as there seemed to be many problems in Bludhaven last night. Bruce led her through several forms and exercises correcting her as they went along. She was very serious and Bruce was impressed by how quickly she picked up the techniques.

Things seemed to change though with the arrival of Dick. Bruce noticed their banter first. Donna seemed to love to egg on Dick and Dick loved to give as good as he got. It didn't take away from the seriousness with which they fought each other. Donna face showed a steely determination to win that reminded him of Diana and Dick never cut her any slack and would hit hard any opening she left.

Then he noticed how Dick's eyes blazed with fire as he watched Donna wipe sweat from her brow and how his nostrils flared every time he was close to her. Bruce knew that look probably mirrored a million looks that he had given to Diana over the years as they fought. The heat seemed to rise in the room and Bruce focused harder on giving instructions to Donna as he was starting to feel uncomfortable around them as they sparred. It was too much like Diana and him though he wasn't sure if Donna was aware of the sexually charged atmosphere between the two of them. She wasn't flirting in the conventional sense but he sensed she liked keeping Dick off balance.

After an hour he called the training to a halt. Donna had make excellent progress and they would work more tomorrow on her form. He recommended that she spend sometime practicing the iaido katas that he had taught her.

"Thanks Bruce, I feel more prepared already. Now I am off to find out if Alfred has baked some of his double chocolate chip cookies. They are so good they should be illegal. Are you coming as well Dick?" she said with a smile at him.

"I need to talk to Dick, Donna but I am sure he will join you later. He never could resist Alfred's cookies." Bruce gave her a half smile as she left the Cave. Then he turned to Dick with a smirk.

"So how long have you had romantic feelings for her?" Bruce said after he was sure Donna had exited the Cave.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Dick replied in a carefully neutral voice, he had learned that line from the master of denial; though color rose up his neck at the question he kept his composure.

Bruce raised an eyebrow at him. "You can't lie to me. I know the signs, I invented them and I lived in denial of them for five years. You want her."

Dick just stared at him coldly before saying. "If this is all you wanted me to talk about then I'll see you later. I'm going to hit the showers."

"It's not but you can't tell me you're not attracted to her. If it is only physical desire then you are wise to keep it in your pants. Donna is not a girl to be messing with just to slake your lust." Bruce warned.

Dick turned a furious eye towards Bruce. "Maybe you should be having this conversation with Kyle Rayner as he seems to be intent on getting into her pants."

Bruce nearly laughed at Dick's jealous outburst but stopped at the dark expression on Dick's face. _ Oh man! He has it bad,_ he thought a little surprised. _He may not be my son by blood but he_ _but he is acting just like I did with Diana, but why? He never had a problem going after a girt he has wanted in the past?_

"If you care that much about her then you should tell her. I'm speaking from experience here. I nearly lost my mind with jealousy over Diana. You should speak up before she commits herself to Kyle. You are not going to like it when that happens. Trust me." Bruce said gently trying to impart some of his experience to his son.

"Just butt out, Bruce. You have a piss poor record when it comes to women. How you got Diana to agree to marry you is beyond me!" Dick hissed at him. He was angry that another person was misunderstanding his relationship with Donna. She was just a friend and he was concerned about her well-being. He just didn't trust Kyle not to hurt her.

Bruce squelched the anger that Dick's statement caused him. He knew the pain of denial and decided he wouldn't push it at least not right now. He couldn't guarantee that he wouldn't give him hell in the future as he remembered all those times Dick gave him crap about Diana.

"I'll drop it. It is not what I wanted to talk to you about anyway as amusing and ironic as it is." Bruce couldn't help the smirk and the wicked gleam in his eyes. "I want you to be my best man."

Some of the fury on Dick's face vanished upon hearing Bruce's request. "I…I…would be honored." Dick said feeling a rush of warmth at Bruce's decision to ask him to be his best man. "You really are lucky Bruce. Diana loves you even if you're a difficult SOB."

Bruce smiled at Dick's statement. "Thank you Dick. Why don't you go upstairs and get some cookies before Donna eats them all. That girl can sure pack them away.

"No kidding." Dick said in agreement before leaving the cave.

Bruce went up to the large Cray supercomputer and sat down in his big chair. He didn't know what to think or what he should do. Dick getting romantically involved with Donna could be a disaster as they were practically family. At the same time he had seen that there was something between them even if he was in denial and she was unaware that Dick felt more for her than just friendship. He decided to just let them be but he was going to have a talk with Diana and Alfred on the subject. Putting them out of his mind he pulled up some files and got to work on some open cases.

* * *

Donna could smell the freshly baked cookies as soon as she opened the grandfather clock. Her mouth started to water as she made her way to the kitchen. She heard talking and moved even more quickly when she recognized the voice talking to Alfred.

"Barbara, what brings you here before noon?" Donna said as she entered the room.

"I knew you were staying at the Manor this weekend and thought you might be up for lunch and shopping?" Barbara replied.

Donna gave her a huge smile. "That would be great. I want to look at baby clothes for my future niece."

Barbara laughed at Donna's enthusiasm. "Isn't it a bit soon to be buying baby clothes. Diana just found out that she's pregnant."

"It is never to soon to shop for my future niece. We need to go to the t-shirt shop. Remember that cute onesie that said _Diaper loading please wait_ with the bar that looked like a computer downloading." Donna said.

"I'm sure Bruce will love that," Barbara said sardonically.

Donna shrugged as she grabbed a cookie off the plate on the table and bit into it. It was warm and the perfect mix of crispy and gooey. It melted in her mouth and she practically moaned in ecstasy. "Alfred you are a genius and the sweetest man on earth for making me these cookies."

Alfred gave her a small smile, "I certainly like when my culinary skills are appreciated. It is nice having you, you sister, Master Tim and Master Richard here, as you all are grateful for my efforts. Master Bruce would be happy if I just heated up "Hot Pockets" and tossed him a can of Coke once in a while. I love him like a son but the man is a culinary Philistine!"

"Well it looks like you will be doing a lot of cooking for Diana as she will be living here even more permanently now with them getting married and the baby on the way," she said and added, "So I guess you will probably be seeing more of me."

"Well I think it's great that you'll be around Gotham more often. In a few weeks we can go clubbing at real clubs and not just ones that allow all ages." Barbara said.

"Speaking of which, Miss Donna have decided on the menu for your party? I will need to hire caterers to help in the food preparation." Alfred inquired. Bruce and Diana were throwing her a party to celebrate her twenty-first birthday as it was considered a big deal in Man's World.

"I don't know if we should still have the party. Diana told me that she and Bruce were going to get married the week before my birthday and having both celebrations so close together might be too much. Especially if they are taking a honeymoon." Donna replied.

"Nonsense Donna, we promised you a party and you are going to have a party." Diana said as she entered the kitchen overhearing Donna's statement. "The wedding is going to be small, only family and close friends that know both our identities. Bruce and I are only going to go to Paris for a few days, as he doesn't like to leave Gotham for long. Your party will happen as scheduled. Besides I already sent out the invitations so it is too late to cancel it." Diana gave her a fierce look and Donna wasn't going to argue with Diana when she had that look on her face.

_I wonder if she is having mood swings,_ Donna thought. She had read about them being a part of pregnancy last night online. Donna trembled a bit on the inside at the thought of Diana being moody. _Bruce might want to start wearing his armor under all his clothes, _Donna thought with a smirk.

"Well then I guess I should buy a new dress to wear to my party and that's another reason to go shopping. Barbara give me half an hour and were off."

"No problem, I'll just have another cup of Alfred's delicious coffee and Diana and I can catch up. It seems like we haven't talked in awhile."

"You are right, not since I went off planet. I had a lot of work to catch up on when I came back. So how are things with Sam…?"

Donna didn't hear Barbara's reply as she was racing upstairs, anxious to get ready so that she could hang out and gossip with Barbara. They always had fun together. In her rush she smacked right into Dick as he was headed to the kitchen and they both ended up in a pile on the floor with Donna on top.

Donna's laughing eyes looked down into Dick's intense blue ones and an unfamiliar emotion seemed to pass between them. Donna felt a bit stunned as she abstractly thought that she had never realized how handsome Dick was or how nice his muscular body felt against hers. She quickly shook off that thought and said, "Sorry Short-pants, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Donna but could you please get off me, you weigh a ton, how many dozens of Alfred's cookies did you eat?" He said in a strained voice and Donna glared at him as she got up and offered him her hand.

"Don't be such a douche, Dick. I said I'm sorry." Donna said in an annoyed tone, stung by Dick's comment on her weight.

Dick used her hand to pull himself up. "Whatever, Brat," he said as he continued into the kitchen.

Donna marched angrily up the stairs. _What's the matter with him,_ she wondered. Then she shrugged her shoulders, shaking off Dick's foul mood, as she was too excited about the rest of the day to really care what was bugging him.

* * *

A/N 2—For those of you who know Artemis from the comics, I am purposely changing her origin story as I am not going to include the Bana-Mighdall Amazons in my story. I am basing my version of Artemis on the one in the recent animated Wonder Woman movie. They share a friendly rivalry in that movie and I like how Artemis was depicted.


	10. Chapter 10 I'm Yours

**A/N**—Thanks to Hepburn for being my wonderful beta punching up the dialogue and to Chaosmob for his encouragement. Please read and review.

**Disclaimer**—All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Well you done done me and you bet I felt it

I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted

I fell right through the cracks

Now I'm trying to get back

Before the cool done run out

I'll be giving it my bestest

And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention

I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some

I won't hesitate no more, no more

It cannot wait, I'm yours—I'm Yours by Jason Mraz

**Chapter 10—I'm Yours**

Diana gazed at the Amazons training in the field. They were training hard as each and every one hoped to win the competition and become the new Amazon champion. The enthusiasm with which they trained slightly surprised Diana as she hadn't realized that so many of her sisters would want to venture into Man's World. She surmised that after nearly three thousand years of isolation many of them were excited about seeing Man's World again. Besides the honor of being the Amazon champion was something few Amazons would pass on.

Diana thought back to yesterday and how well Hippolyta had handled the news of Diana's impending motherhood. Her Mother had been shocked but supported her especially after Diana had told her about Aphrodite's visit.

"I have always respected Batman as well as your other male colleagues who chose to risk their lives to save Themyscira from Felix Faust and Hades. I also believed that you would only choose a man worthy of your affections, but I worried that the Gods and especially our patron Goddesses would not be happy about you choosing a mortal man for a mate, but to hear Aphrodite's words warms my heart and I can now feel complete joy at your happiness. Besides the thought of a granddaughter pleases me to no end," she'd stated with a smile.

"It warms my heart to hear you say that Mother. Unfortunately I have news that is distressing as well and makes finding a new Amazon champion quickly of the utmost importance. Donna is having visions of a female alien of great power who will destroy much and who may possibly kill her."

Hippolyta paled at the thought of anything happening to her younger daughter. "We will make the announcement right away."

Hippolyta had sent General Phillipus and her royal guard to gather all the Amazons in the arena then she made the announcement about Diana's pregnancy prefacing that the Gods and Goddesses had blessed Diana's union with a mortal with a female child. She also added that Apollo himself had foreseen the union and that he claimed that the child would do much good for Themyscira and Man's World. Many of the Amazons cheered at the news of a new princess for Themyscira. Then Hippolyta had spoken of Donna's vision and the need to select a new champion to aid Donna in stopping this terrible nemesis. Many Amazons stood up a shouted that they would be honored to compete and show Man's World the might of Themyscira.

After the royal assembly, Phillipus and Antiope came to the palace to congratulate Diana on her blessings.

"I am happy that we will have another Amazon princess to train. The Gods and Goddesses have blessed you again and you have done a fine job fighting for justice and peace in Man's World. You have used your gifts well." Phillipus had stated.

Phillipus had been instrumental in training Diana to use her gifts wisely and hearing her praise meant a lot.

"Motherhood is a noble achievement even for an Amazon. Raising Artemis has been one of the best things in my life. So I guess you will now return to Themyscira to raise your daughter?" Antiope had stated and asked.

"No, my dear Aunt, she will be raised in both Man's World and Themyscira. It is the will of the Gods and Goddesses that she be raised in both worlds. I will be returning to Gotham after the competition. I plan to marry the father of my child." Diana had responded.

Antiope's face had shown slight disgust as she stated, "How you could want to bind yourself to a man is beyond me?! They are filthy beasts but I will respect that it is the Gods' desire that she must live in both places. I wish you the blessings of Tyche for you will need Her to endure this burden."

Diana had repressed a smile at her statement. She knew that Antiope had had very negative experiences with the brutal soldiers that had held the Amazons captive after Heracles betrayal. She loved and respected her aunt even if they viewed men differently.

She'd noticed Artemis standing in the corner but she'd said nothing to Diana and had made herself scarce since the announcement.

Now Diana was searching for Artemis's red topknot ponytail amongst the combatants but she didn't see her anywhere on the practice field. Diana grimaced and turned away. She saw Phillipus standing a few feet away observing the training Amazons and Diana approached her.

"Phillipus, has Artemis been on the field training at all today?" she asked.

"No and I wouldn't expect to see her as she has decided not to compete." Phillipus replied.

Diana eyes briefly widened in surprise for a moment then her mouth tightened in anger. Why wasn't she competing? Artemis usually loved competition as she loved to win.

"Do you know where she is?" Diana asked.

Phillipus smirked, "The archery field on the east side of the island."

"Thank-you," Diana said tersely as she stalked away from Phillipus to go in search of her sister Amazon.

* * *

Artemis was bored. She raised her bow and shot another arrow splitting the arrow that was already in the center of the bull's eye. It was the fourth arrow to be split. Artemis was probably the best archer on the island and shooting a still target presented no challenge for her. She needed to set up some moving targets but honestly just didn't care enough to do so.

Part of her would love to be training with the others to be the Amazon champion but she didn't want to leave Themyscira. She knew that her adopted mother, Antiope, hated Man's World and Artemis's memories were not very favorable as well. She knew it was greatly changed from when she lived in it but it was still full of men committing crimes against women and children, and poverty and despair were still rampant.

She could still remember scrounging for food even before her mother had died. She'd had to beg for scraps or dig through garbage for something to eat. She had learned to steal to survive and she was lucky that she had been blessed with speed and stealth. She'd been able to fade into crowds, hide in shadows or move into the tiniest of spaces to avoid being caught or seen. It was how she'd survived and it was how she was able to aid her Amazon sisters. She had no desire to leave paradise and see the horrors of her childhood again.

She sensed Diana's presence even before she landed next to her. Artemis ignored her as she notched another arrow into her bow and shot it again splitting the arrow in the bull's eye.

"Excellent shot, but far too easy for an archer of your skill. You could do this all day and not miss." Diana stated.

"Probably," was all that Artemis said in return as she grabbed another arrow. Before she could notch it into her bow Diana grabbed it and took it away. Artemis turned laid bored green eyes on the angry blue ones of the princess.

"Why are you not competing," Diana said coming straight to the point as to why she was there.

"I have no desire to venture into Man's World again. I am not enamored by all the temptations that you and Donna seemed to enjoy. I prefer to stay here," she said in a cool tone.

"Yes, I can see how splitting arrows is great entertainment for somebody who thrives on competition." Diana said sarcastically. "You are a greatly skilled warrior Artemis, and this is the biggest challenge for your skills in years and yet you chose not to compete? Are you so afraid of losing?"

Diana's dig hit home and Artemis's eyes narrowed as they gazed at her in anger. She'd trained hard every day for the past three thousand years to be the best warrior she could be and she didn't like Diana's implication. She knew she could easily win she just was choosing not to compete though she burned with desire to prove her skills.

"I don't need a silly competition to prove my worth as a warrior, your Highness." Artemis calmly replied keeping her anger in check.

"Sister, you are one of our best warriors, think of all the good you could do in Man's World; think about how you could show the world the pride of the Amazons!"

"I think you and Donna have shown the world enough pride, besides there are many among our sisters who can do that." _Though certainly not as well as me,_ Artemis though to herself with some vanity but continued, "More importantly I will be here to protect Themyscira should the need arise and that is the most important thing in my opinion.

"Normally I would agree and let you be but I need you to compete and win for Donna's sake. You heard our Queen say that Donna was having dreams of an alien threat. What she didn't say is that Donna has repeatedly seen this alien female kill her in her vision. I sadly cannot be there for her but you can and there is no one I trust more." Diana said in a pleading tone.

Artemis felt the pull to help Donna but she also remembered how awful her childhood was before she came to Themyscira and how Antiope taught her to despise the world of men.

"There are many warriors on this island capable of aiding Donna," she replied and pulled another arrow tacitly dismissing Diana.

"I cannot believe that you will not help one of our sisters especially the youngest among us. You are not the person I thought you were and you disappoint me." Diana stated as she flew away, clearly furious.

Artemis released the arrow and missed the bull's eye as Diana's words hurt more than she would like to admit. She was so distracted by Diana's words and her missing the target that she did not hear someone else approaching.

"Artemis you disappoint me as well and I understand better than the princess your fears in returning to Man's World. Even so I cannot believe you would abandon Donna to the fates. If I could go I would but I cannot leave the queen and the royal guard."

"Phillipus I cannot believe how willing you and our sisters are to return to a place where we all experienced such pain and humiliation." Artemis stated angrily. She valued Phillipus's opinion highly and had looked up to the powerful Amazon since she was a child. She did not like to see disappointment in her eyes.

"Like many of my sisters we prefer to put the past behind us. We will never forget what happened but we won't let it stop us from doing what we want and what needs to be done. If we do then those savages win."

"I do not think that my mother shares your opinion." Artemis stated.

"Yes maybe so, but then my experience was not as traumatic as hers. I was not a virgin when we were taken. I had experienced love with good men and knew that Theseus's men were the lowest form of life. I didn't have those vermin draw lots for the honor of robbing the Amazon princess of her virginity nor was I publicly raped in front of them. What happened to Antiope was even worse for her because she had wanted to keep herself pure and be a virginal warrior like Athena and Artemis. That is why she gave you the name Artemis and raised you to be what she could no longer be."

Artemis could not even remember the name she had been born with. "I am proud of the way my mother raised me and I am happy to honor her dream."

"And you do honor her but what of your own dreams and desires? You are not your mother and you have your own life to live. Do not let her fears rule your life, as you are more than what she wishes. Honestly you are probably the best warrior on Themyscira, after Princess Diana, and one of your sisters needs you. That should be the most important consideration for any Amazon." Phillipus stated before leaving Artemis to digest her words.

Artemis stared at the bull's eye her thoughts in turmoil.

* * *

All she could hear was the sound of metal hitting metal. Sparta swung her sword and Donna blocked it with her left bracelet as she tried to swing the sword in her left hand into Sparta's side but Sparta rolled swiftly out of reach. Donna noticed that the design of her sword had changed and it now looked like a katana in design. It was lighter and moved easily and swiftly in her dexterous hand.

"You are a better opponent than I expected but I will still defeat you little Troia," Sparta hissed at her as they continued to exchange blows and the sound of metal hitting metal came faster and louder.

Donna felt almost as if she wasn't in her body. She was completely lost in the fight looking for any possible opening to defeat her opponent. Unfortunately she slipped a little on the blood soaked ground and Sparta quickly pressed her advantage knocking Donna to the ground and thrusting her sword through Donna's chest.

Donna awakened with a scream and tried to catch her breath. Before she was even fully conscious of where she was the door to her room burst open and Dick ran in. He was wearing black sweatpants and a faded blue t-shirt and his hair was a mess. Donna turned terrified eyes to him and he swiftly moved to the bed and pulled her into his arms.

Donna was overwhelmed by the nightmarish vision and she started to cry much to her embarrassment. Dick said nothing and just rubbed her back. Donna just let her emotions take over and let her tears flow freely. She hated that she was so frightened, as she was a trained Amazon, but seeing one's death over and over was not reassuring. Soon the maelstrom of feeling past as Donna lay quietly against Dick.

She remembered that she and Dick were still staying at the Manor, as Bruce wanted to work daily on her training. Donna had not objected, as she didn't like staying alone at the Embassy when she was having terrifying visions. She was comforted by Dick's presence and the raw fear that she awakened with had now subsided.

"Are you okay?" he asked in a gentle voice.

She looked into his concerned eyes and nodded before saying, "I had the vision again only this time I fought better and my sword changed to a resemble a katana. She still killed me though. These dreams are really starting to freak me out Dick. She always wins and I always die."

Dick's stomach twisted into a knot at the thought of her dying. That just couldn't happen. "Well, it looks like were on the right track in your training if your fighting better in the vision." He said reassuringly.

"But I always die. All I ever see is me dying over and over again. I hate to admit this but I'm scared." She said in a trembling voice. She took a deep breath and focused on her Amazon training as she didn't want to cry anymore.

Dick gave her an intense look and said, "We won't let that happen. Diana is finding you the best Amazon she can to back you up and Bruce and I will make you the best sword fighter the world has ever known if that is what it takes for you to defeat that bitch. You not alone Donna, you have the entire Justice League to back you up, and you have family and friends who love you."

Donna gave him a wan smile, "Thanks Dick. I know you are all here for me but it is nice to hear you say it."

"No problem, Brat. You should probably get some sleep. I'm sure Bruce will be a real taskmaster tomorrow."

Donna smiled again but asked, "Would you stay with me for a little while?"

"Sure," he said softly as he lay next to her on the bed.

Both were quiet for a little bit before Donna spoke, "I think Wally is going to ask Linda to marry him soon."

"Really?" Dick asked then started to chuckle.

"What is so funny?" Donna asked as Dick's mirth was infectious.

"It is just that I am remembering when we were all Titans. Roy used to flirt and smooth talk girls and then Wally would come up and say something obnoxious or inappropriate and the girls would leave. I had to stop Roy from hitting him many times and he is lucky he was the fastest kid alive. Wally was so hopeless when it came to girls and now he could be getting married and to Linda of all people. She is so much hotter than him."

They both laughed but Donna said, "I think she can see past his idiotic behavior to what a wonderful guy he is. If nothing else he will always keep her laughing."

The laughter helped to calm Donna and soon she fell back to sleep. Dick watched her as she slept, feeling her hand in his as if she was holding onto him for reassurance and he knew in that moment that everyone was right. He loved her.


	11. Chapter 11 Jealousy

**A/N**—It is now time for the Amazon competition. Thanks to Hepburn for all her help as my wonderful beta and to Chaosmob for his encouragement. Please read and review.

**Disclaimer**—All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Oh jealousy look at me now

Jealousy you got me somehow

You gave me no warning

Took me by surprise

Jealousy you led me on

You couldn't lose you couldn't fail

You had suspicion on my trail—Jealousy by Queen

**Chapter 11--Jealousy**

Diana inhaled the refreshing early morning air on the shores of Themyscira. The dawn had just broken as Eos heralded the rising of the sun with her rosy brilliance. The clean air of paradise seemed to quell the ever-present nausea that she had been experiencing due to her pregnancy. She felt so much better on the island that she considered briefly staying until the end of her first trimester but knew Bruce and Donna would kill her for missing her own wedding and Donna's birthday respectively. Diana smiled as she thought that in a week she and Bruce would be married, something she never thought would happen.

Hippolyta stepped up onto a platform and podium set up on the beach to announce the beginning of the competition.

"My dear sisters, over two hundred of you have answered the call of the Gods and Goddesses to pick a new champion of the Amazons. I am proud that so many fine warriors are here to compete today. The first competition will be a swimming race to the nearest island and back. The ten slowest will be eliminated. You will all wear masks and helmets today, as no Amazon is to know the identity of whom she is competing against. You have all been close comrades for thousands of years and we would not want that to affect how hard you compete against your sisters. By the order of our patrons on Olympus I hereby declare this competition shall now commence."

A flaming arrow was shot into the air as a signal for the race to begin. The two hundred Amazons competing ran into the water until they were deep enough to start swimming. Diana felt excitement and a bit of envy watching her sisters compete. The competitor inside her wished to test her metal against such worthy adversaries as her Amazon sisters, but she knew that she had to sit this one out. She just hoped that whoever won would protect Donna.

After the swimming race the Amazons still in the competition moved to the archery field. The warriors had to shoot as many bull's eyes as they could in thirty seconds. The bottom ten would again be eliminated. Most of the Amazons did very well but one really stood out as she shot twice as many bull's eyes as her nearest competitor. When Diana saw this feat of skill she prayed to all her patrons that the person shooting those arrows was who she thought it was.

From archery it moved to sword fighting. All the competitors were paired up and only the winner of the match would move on to the next event. They fought as Apollo's chariot rose higher in the sky. Diana witnessed such spirit and bravery on the field but in the end less than half of the Amazons who had entered the competition remained.

After this last event the Amazon's took a break to rest and eat a light meal. Diana was glad as she was fighting fatigue due to her pregnancy. She was able to get a quick nap and she woke up feeling refreshed and ready to see who would win.

The next two events were the hurdles and the javelin throw. The end of these events eliminated twenty more Amazons. The same Amazon who had been leading in the other events easily won these events as well and was the first to roll a heavy boulder up the hill to prove her strength.

Next came hand-to-hand combat and again the remaining Amazons were paired up. They fought with great skill and effort but only just over thirty remained at the end of the events. There were only two events left, a marathon to test their speed and endurance and a special event for the first two Amazons who finished the race.

Another flaming arrow was shot into the air and the thirty or so competitors started running along the cross-country course set up for the race. Two Amazons took an early lead and were soon far ahead of the others. Diana's heart raced with excitement to see who would go onto the next round. She was very proud of how well her sisters were competing. They were all so strong and fierce and she knew that they would fight for Themyscira with a spirit seldom see in the modern world.

Less than two hours later the two front-runners sprinted into the arena. They were not given a chance to rest but were led to dais in the center of the arena. Diana carried a metal case and Phillipus walked alongside her and soon they stood in front of the final two women still in the running to be the champion.

"You will now face your deadliest challenge." Diana spoke as she opened the case and removed two Ruger MP9 submachine guns. "Phillipus and I will soon open fire on each of you and you must deflect all of the bullets. The first to bleed loses. I cannot guarantee that you will survive this challenge and you are free to forfeit at this time. Amazons are you ready?"

Both women nodded, as neither was willing to forfeit the chance to be the champion. Both Diana and Phillipus let lose a barrage of bullets and both women started to deflect them as quickly as possible. Both Diana and Phillipus emptied a clip and had to reload. They started shooting again and this time Diana managed to hit one of the women in the arm. The Amazon hissed in pain and Phillipus and Diana stopped shooting. Epione rushed onto the field to treat her wounded sister and Hippolyta stepped onto the dais to proclaim the winner.

"Sister, remove your helmet so that we may see the new Amazon Champion." Hippolyta stated.

The Amazon reached up and removed her helmet. Her beautiful coppery hair shown in the burning rays of the sunset as Artemis stood proudly before all her people. Diana smiled her most brilliant smile upon seeing the winner.

"Congratulations Artemis, you have shown your worthiness to represent Themyscira in Man's World. May the pride of Olympus shine down on you, oh true warrior!" Hippolyta exclaimed while the crowd cheered.

* * *

Donna was excited as she walked toward the cafeteria. Kyle was on a mission so she would have to wait to tell him her good news. As she entered that cafeteria she saw Dick sitting with Roy at a table in the corner drinking coffee. She quickly walked up to their table.

"I really think the Rockets have a chance of going the World Series this year. They have the best record in the league." Roy said smugly.

"Yeah and if the World Series was in May then the Rockets would have gone for the past twenty years. Instead they always choke in the summer. Now the Knights really get good in the summer and have made the play-offs for the past five years." Dick replied with a smirk while Roy shot him a glare.

Donna decided to interrupt before they started fighting as they often did about sports. "Hey guys I have some great news," she said as she plopped down into the chair next to Roy and across from Dick.

"What is it, Wonder babe," Roy said in a flirtatious tone, which earned him a smile from Donna and a glare from Dick.

"Artemis has won the competition for the Amazon champion and she will be taking Diana's place. She is the best warrior on Themyscira next to Diana and Phillipus. I feel safer just knowing that she is coming!" Donna said excitedly.

"Another Amazon in the Justice League, sweet. Is she hot like you and your sister?!" Roy said with a lascivious smile.

"Artemis is very beautiful and you'll like her Dick. She has red hair and green eyes." Donna said in a teasing manner and both she and Roy laughed. She was looking at Roy so she didn't notice how Dick briefly glared at her before matching Roy's lascivious grin.

"A gorgeous red headed Amazon, wow. I think my prayers have been answered. What is she like? Is she a spoiled brat like you?" Dick asked giving her a wicked smile.

She wasn't prepared for Dick to respond this way and she hated it when her called her spoiled. Donna narrowed her eyes at Dick but replied, "She is a very serious person and she trains harder than any Amazon I have ever seen."

"Hmm…I like powerful women and it sounds like she knows a thing or two about kicking butt. I can't wait to meet her." Dick said with a smirk.

Donna didn't know why but she felt a little irritated in Dick's apparent interest in Artemis. "She isn't likely to be interested in you. She thinks men are only good for target practice. She would just as soon castrate you as look at you."

"Oh, so she is a challenge. I will have to work on my charm, as I like a challenge especially when she is a beautiful red head. Well guys I am off, I have monitor duty. Roy don't worry when the Rockets go on a losing streak this summer, there is always next year, dude." Dick said with a smirk.

"Screw you, Richard." Roy said back in a guys giving each other shit manner. Donna said nothing because she suddenly felt very angry with Dick and she couldn't figure out why.

Roy looked at her and started laughing. Donna turned to him with a pout and asked, "What is so funny?"

"You should see your face. You don't like that the boy wonder could be interested in your Amazon sister." Roy said gleefully.

"Don't be ridiculous. Short-Pants can like whomever he wants but I don't think Artemis will take kindly to him flirting with her. He better be careful." Donna said stiffly.

"I always thought the feelings were just on his side. I never thought that you might want him as much as he wants you." Roy said shaking his head in amazement.

"I don't know what you are talking about; we're just friends. He is mostly like an overbearing brother to me. Besides, I am dating Kyle and he is the one I want," she replied a bit defensively.

"I'm sure you do want Kyle, little wonder, but I think deep down you also have a thing for Dick. Why you have a thing for either of those dweebs is beyond me, especially when you could have me, a guy who appreciates your beauty on every level." Roy said returning to flirting, which made Donna smile.

"Roy you are too much. I swear you could smooth talk even the toughest Amazon into dating you," she said happy not to continue talking about her possibly having romantic feelings for Dick or even more ridiculous him having feelings for her.

Before Roy could say anything more her communicator buzzed, "Wonder Girl report to the transporters, Giganta and Captain Cold are attacking Central City and Flash needs your help," Nightwing commanded.

"Got to go Roy, there's an emergency in Central City. See you around."

"Anytime Wonder Babe, it is always a pleasure," he said with a smile as she left the table.

She was glad for the mission because she was easily able to forget about what Roy said. It was all just so preposterous to think about anyway.


	12. Chapter 12 Book of Love

**A/N**—Another wedding and one you have all been waiting for. Thanks to Hepburn for all her help as my wonderful beta and to Chaosmob and The-Lady-Isis for their input and encouragement. Please read and review.

**Spoilers—**TNBA-Chemisty, JLU-This Little Piggy

**Disclaimer**—All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

The book of love is long and boring

No one can lift the damn thing

It's full of charts and facts and figures and instructions for dancing

But I

I love it when you read to me

And you

You can read me anything

The book of love has music in it

In fact that's where music comes from

Some of it is just transcendental

Some of it is just really dumb

But I

I love it when you sing to me

And you

You can sing me anything

The book of love is long and boring

And written very long ago

It's full of flowers and heart-shaped boxes

And things we're all too young to know

But I

I love it when you give me things

And you

You ought to give me wedding rings

And I

I love it when you give me things

And you

You ought to give me wedding rings

And I

I love it when you give me things

And you

You ought to give me wedding rings

You ought to give me wedding rings—Book of Love by Peter Gabriel

**Chapter 12—Book of Love**

It was a Saturday morning at the end of May and the sun shone brightly on Wayne Manor. Inside the home of Bruce Wayne there was much activity. Alfred, Dick and Tim were placing large arrangements of flowers in a large sitting room and Donna was setting up her camera and equipment with Wally's help. A Justice of the Peace was scheduled to arrive in half an hour to legally marry Bruce Wayne and Diana Prince. This was just the ceremony that would marry them in the eyes of the law but not the real wedding. The real wedding would take place in the evening.

They would exchange I do's with Diana in her Diana Prince guise with Donna and Wally taking photos for the press release and for the public to see. Diana entered the room to admire Alfred's handy work. Diana wore a beautiful but simple strapless white silk gown that Alfred had purchased for her. She wore her hair up with flowers artfully arranged in the chestnut curls. Donna wore a simple silk light blue dress and she was in her Donna Troy guise while the men were all wearing basic black tuxes.

"Alfred it looks wonderful in here and in the ballroom." Diana complimented Bruce's surrogate father.

"Thank you madam, but Masters Richard and Tim and Miss Donna also helped with everything," he replied.

Diana had just wanted a small wedding with just their family and closest friends and Alfred had arranged that for her while she was on Themyscira. Besides himself, Dick, Donna and Tim there would be Barbara, Zatanna, Clark and Lois, Wally and Linda, J'onn and Ming and John and Shayera who had come back for the wedding. Hippolyta, Phillipus and Artemis would also be attending. They had journeyed back with Diana. Phillipus had insisted that she needed to come to guard Hippolyta but Diana new she also wanted to see the wedding. Antiope had been invited to come along but had declined. She claimed that while she honored the Gods and Goddesses blessing she couldn't watch as Diana bound herself to a man.

Diana had introduced Artemis to the world as the new Amazon champion at a press conference at the Metrotower when they arrived in Man's World a few days ago. Artemis had worn the armor of the Amazon champion, while Diana had dressed in a red and gold chiton that she usually wore to state dinners and some diplomatic gatherings. She had explained to the press that her Gods and Goddesses were calling her away on a mission and that she would be leaving for several months and that Artemis would take her place in the League. Questions had been screamed at them about Diana's mission and who Artemis was but Diana kept her responses to a minimum. Artemis was to do an interview with Clark for the Daily Planet, as Lois had lost the coin toss, to give the world a better understanding of her role in the Amazon mission of peace that Diana had begun.

Hippolyta entered the room a few minutes later. She also wore a simple blue dress and a necklace from Zatanna that disguised her looks and made her look slightly older so that she looked like the mother of the bride and not her sister.

The Justice of the Peace arrived and soon Bruce Wayne and Diana Prince were legally wed with Donna and Dick acting as witnesses. Donna and Wally took pictures of the quick ceremony and then Wally left to change and pick up Linda. The others then prepared for the real wedding to take place in the ballroom.

The guests started to arrive at dusk. First to arrive was Zatanna, the woman who had helped Bruce free Diana from Circe's curse, which had turned her into a pig. Bruce and Diana greeted her at the door.

"Zee we are so happy you could join us today!" Diana stated with a smile.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world. Of course I hope this marriage last longer than your previous trip down the aisle." Zatanna teased Bruce while he gave her a glare.

Bruce, while under the influence of pheromones, had married a plant person named Susan created by Poison Ivy. Diana knew the story and laughed at Zatanna's joke.

J'onn, Ming, John and Shayera teleported into the Cave while Wally and Linda and Clark and Lois came through the front door. Hippolyta, Phillipus and Artemis were all staying at the manor.

Barbara was the last to arrive and Donna greeted her at the door.

"Looks like you're flying solo. Still haven't decided to let Sam in on your secret?" Donna inquired.

"No and I am not sure I am going to. I don't think I am going to stay Batgirl much longer." Barbara replied in a serious tone.

"What?! Why?!" Donna asked shocked.

"I am starting the police academy in a month and I think I should just work on the legitimate side of the law and not be a vigilante. I have loved being Batgirl but I don't think I want to be her for the rest of my life. I want a career in law enforcement and I don't want to jeopardize it with my night job," she said.

Donna understood but still felt the loss. Barbara was one of her best friends in the League. "I understand but I will miss you on the Watchtower," she said sadly.

"Don't worry Donna, your still one of my best friends and I won't abandon you when it comes to Sparta or shopping! I'll always be your friend no matter what," Barbara said as she gave Donna a hug of assurance. "Now let's go watch those two get married!"

For the wedding Diana dressed as a royal Amazon princess in a long white chiton trimmed in gold with golden sandals and gold earrings, necklace and her more ornate tiara. She also wore golden bracelets and a gold armband. Hippolyta and Donna dressed similarly to Diana but in royal purple and Hippolyta wore her crown and Donna's tiara was not as ornate as Diana's. Phillipus and Artemis also wore long chitons but Phillipus's was red and Artemis's was green.

Diana walked up to an alter she had prepared and lit six candles and offered a prayer to her six patron deities. As she prayed six golden rays of light appeared and soon her Goddesses and God stood before her: Hera, Athena, Artemis, Aphrodite, Hestia and Hermes.

Hera, the Goddess of marriage, spoke first. "Diana, Princess of Themyscira, are you sure in your love for this mortal and in the union of your souls?"

"Yes, my lady Hera."

"And you mortal warrior do you love the princess and wish to be joined to her in marriage?" she questioned Bruce.

"Yes I do."

"Then make your vows to each other," she commanded.

Diana spoke first, "Bruce our journey to this place has been long and difficult. We each needed to grow in order to love the other as the other needed to be loved. Always know that I love you with all my heart. I will always respect your warrior spirit, I trust your friendship and I believe in your love for me." With this statement Diana softly kissed Bruce on the lips.

"Diana, words are difficult for me as you know and I may not always say what I feel but never doubt that I love you. You have brought light to my darkness and hope to my misery. And I will always respect your warrior spirit, trust in your friendship and believe in your love for me." Bruce said tenderly and he kissed her softly on the lips.

"As the Goddess of marriage and family I bless this fruitful union. May you always be true to one another." Hera said.

"May you always show wisdom in dealing with each other," Athena said.

"May the moon always light your way in the night," Artemis added.

"May your passion be strong and your love eternal," Aphrodite added.

"May your home be happy and warm," Hestia added.

"May you always find your way back home though you may travel far," Hermes said finishing the blessings.

When he was done speaking Alfred walked up to the alter. "I love you both as if you were my own children so it I will read you these words by Shakespeare in honor of your love." Alfred then read Shakespeare's Sonnet no. 116.

_Let me not to the marriage of true minds_

_Admit impediments. Love is not love_

_Which alters when it alteration finds,_

_Or bends with the remover to remove:_

_O no! It is an ever-fixed mark_

_That looks on tempests and is never shaken;_

_It is the star to every wandering bark,_

_Whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken._

_Love's not Time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks_

_Within his bending sickles compass come:_

_Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks,_

_But bears it out even to the edge of doom._

_If this be error and upon me proved,_

_I never writ, nor no man ever loved._

And Hippolyta came forward and recited Sappho's Song of the Rose in ancient Greek while Donna read the English translation by Elizabeth Barrett Browning.

_For Zeus chose us a King of the flowers in his mirth,_

_He would call to the rose, and would royally crown it;_

_For the rose, ho, the rose! is the grace of the earth,_

_Is the light of the plants that are growing upon it!_

_For the rose, ho, the rose! is the eye of the flowers,_

_Is the blush of the meadows that feel themselves fair,_

_Is the lightning of beauty that strikes through the bowers_

_On pale lovers that sit in the glow unaware._

_Ho, the rose breathes of love! ho, the rose lifts the cup_

_To the red lips of Cypris invoked for a guest!_

_Ho, the rose having curled its sweet leaves for the world_

_Takes delight in the motion its petals keep up,_

_As they laugh to the wind as it laughs from the west._

As Donna finished speaking two more beams of golden light appeared and Dionysus and Apollo entered the room.

Dionysus, the God of wine and celebration, carried a cup of sacred wine. The cup was first given to Bruce and then Diana, who only took a small sip because of her pregnancy, then passed around to everyone there in celebration of this happy event.

Then Apollo, the God of music, clapped his hands and music filled the room. Hippolyta, Diana, Donna, Phillipus and Artemis all danced an Amazon dance of celebration while Bruce and their family and friends watched in awe.

Hera spoke a final time giving Diana a small golden box, "Take this gift. The box will not open until the time is right. You may then decide if you want to accept it. Blessings and bliss to you Diana and to you Bruce Wayne of Gotham." With that statement the Gods and Goddesses left in beams of golden light.

And so the ceremony ended and the reception began. Diana had wanted Alfred to be able to enjoy the wedding as much as possible so had insisted that he set up a buffet where people could just help themselves. The number of guests was small really just family and friends who were practically family. Alfred, along with Diana, Tim and Donna had prepared a feast of Greek delicacies. There were two fish dishes, barbounia and koutsomoures as well as mousaka and roasted lamb. Dolmas, hummus, rice, olives, pita bread and tsatziki also adorned the table. Platters of fresh fruit and bowls of salad completed the buffet along with a tray of Oreos for J'onn. Bottles of wine and champagne sat on all the tables. On another table sat a lovely white multi-tiered wedding cake.

After dinner Tim and Wally took over the sound system. Bruce and Diana took to the dance floor as the song that they had danced to in Paris started to play. Both were charmed by the romantic dance but as it finished "Por Una Cabeza" started and Bruce pulled her into a passionate tango. Memories of the passion that ignited the last time they danced to this song flooded through them and the dance ended in a passionate kiss and applause from their guests. Everyone joined in the dancing and celebrating. Dick even convinced Artemis to dance with him much to Donna's annoyance. Alfred lead Phillipus through a snappy foxtrot and Bruce convinced his mother-in-law to dance a waltz with him.

Then Bruce surprised Diana and everyone there by getting up and singing "Am I Blue" for her just like he did years ago to save her life. Diana, warrior princess of the Amazons, had tears in her eyes when he finished. She could hardly believe that he had sung for her again but she loved it just the same.

The cake was soon cut and eaten and people retired to their rooms as no one was sober enough to fly, run or drive home except maybe Wally but Linda was tired. As a little wedding present Wally speed cleaned the entire ballroom much to Alfred's surprise and chagrin.

Bruce carried the love of his life to their bedroom and they slowly and passionately made love. The room glowed with moonlight as the Goddess Artemis honored her blessing and the lovers basked in its glow. Before she feel asleep she gazed at Bruce's left hand that was wrapped around hers as they snuggled and smiled at the two matching platinum bands on their ring fingers.


	13. Chapter 13 What You Are

**A/N**—Thanks to Hepburn for all her help as my wonderful beta for punching up the dialogue and to Chaosmob for his encouragement. Please read and review.

**Disclaimer**—All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

I walk into this room

Oh, all eyes on me now

But I do not know the people inside

They look straight through me, these eyes

Seeking more wisdom than I have to give away

Realize, realize what you are...—What You Are by Dave Matthews Band

**Chapter 13—What You Are**

Donna fell to the floor of the training room after Artemis's fist connected with her chin. She wasn't fighting in top form and she knew it but she was distracted by thoughts of the men in her life. First Dick would act like a jerk to her and then turn around and be her best friend a moment later and now Kyle, who had just returned from another planet, seemed distant. She needed to put the two of them out of her mind and focus on training with Artemis but she just couldn't seem to do that.

"You are distracted and you cannot afford to be when in battle. Your enemies will not be lenient." Artemis said harshly as she held out her hand to help Donna up.

They were training together as Artemis needed experience using her new powers. She had quickly adapted to her new strength and Donna and Clark had worked with her on fighting and maneuvering in flight. Batman had created a series of programs to test her abilities and she had already mastered them. Of course she had been training eight hours a day since her arrival in Man's World. She took the honor of being the Amazon Champion very seriously.

Artemis was one of the tallest Amazons at six feet one inch. She had a leaner appearance than Diana but she was still very curvy and feminine. She had been a tiny and scrawny child but the healthy food and physical activity that she received on Themyscira helped her grow into the strong and beautiful woman that she was today. She wore the armor of Wonder Woman proudly though unlike Diana she braided her beautiful long red hair to keep it out of the way.

Of course her transition to Man's World hadn't been completely smooth. Flash in his infinite immaturity had made some less than appropriate comments to her thinking she would blow him off like Diana. Instead she had grabbed him by the throat and slammed him against the wall of the conference room. Superman and Donna had had to intervene to keep her from seriously injuring Wally. Since then he ran away whenever she came near him. Donna could see that Artemis was mildly amused by his fear.

"Sorry Artemis, you are right I need to focus on training." Donna replied as they started to spar again.

"I am not surprised. Those two men distract you and it is affecting your training. I still think the Gods and Goddess made a mistake in letting you fill your head with garbage from Man's World. You are acting like one of those silly girls that I saw on the television show you watched last week."

Donna hadn't realized that Artemis had seen her watching Gossip Girl or that she had bothered to watch some of the show. She felt heat rising in her face for being caught enjoying one of her guilty pleasures and for Artemis correctly guessing that she was having guy troubles. She must be really obvious. Still she wasn't going to admit anything.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. I am happy that my boyfriend is home and maybe I'm a little distracted because of it," she said.

Artemis laughed in her face. "Do you really think I am stupid? You may be dating the Green Lantern but you are also mooning over that other one… Nightwing."

Artemis landed a kick to Donna's stomach as she paused in shock at Artemis's statement and Donna went flying into the training room wall. She had forgotten what a keen observer Artemis was. It made her one of the best hunter and trackers on the island. While she was never a gossip she always knew everything that was happening on Themyscira.

Artemis shook her head again and sighed as she helped Donna back up.

"Dick is just a friend. He has been helping me with my training and he has been doing research on my visions. Hera, now that Bruce and Diana are married we're practically family."

Artemis raised one perfectly arched brow at Donna and said, "The buffoon in the red costume is just your friend as well as that red headed archer who follows you around like a puppy. This Nightwing means more to you even if you will not admit it. He does not seem too bad for a man, but he is still a man. Donna you need to focus or next time I am going to hurt you to teach you a lesson."

She gave Donna a steely glare and Donna swallowed. Artemis always knew how to get her to focus using fear mostly because she would always follow through on a threat. Now that she had enhanced powers, that threat was even scarier. Donna completely blanked her mind of thoughts of Kyle or Dick and focused on sparring.

For the next hour they fought and to Artemis's surprise and pleasure, Donna beat her a few times. Donna was grateful for the year of training with Dick and the recent training with Bruce because she had fight techniques that Artemis had never seen before. Besides she had been flying most of her life and so she used that to her advantage as well as she knocked Artemis flat for the third time in a row.

Artemis smiled as Donna helped her up, "Most impressive little sister. I see that your time has not been completely wasted pining over men."

Donna just glared at her as their communicators buzzed. "Wonder Woman and Wonder Girl please report to conference room one immediately." Superman said.

Donna grabbed a towel and water and followed Artemis out of the training room. Artemis already knew the Watchtower by heart. She may have lived on the same island for three thousand years but she made a point of knowing her territory inside and out and her new territory was the Watchtower.

Inside the conference room were Superman, Flash, J'onn, Green Lantern/Kyle Rayner, Nightwing and another hero that Donna was pretty sure was called Orion. He was seated next to Superman. Bruce and Diana were on their honeymoon so there was no Batman present.

There were two open seats between Nightwing and Superman and Donna walked to the seat closest to Dick. He gave her a strange look and squeezed her hand, which made Donna worry. _Something is wrong if he is in the caring best friend mode and trying to assure me before the meeting even begins,_ she thought.

Superman stood up and started the meeting by saying, "Artemis I don't think you have met Orion. He is a League member from New Genesis. Orion this is Artemis, our new Wonder Woman."

"It is a pleasure to meet a fellow warrior even if you are male." Artemis stated, which caused Wally and Kyle to snicker earning them a glare from her, which stopped them cold.

"And it is good to meet you Artemis though I wish I came bearing better news." Orion replied.

"Yes, which brings me to the subject of this meeting. Orion has some news about a military build up on Apokolips. It seems that a new leader has risen. Orion why don't you show everybody the information that you have shown myself and Nightwing."

Orion took out his mother box and hit a few buttons. A three dimensional image projected itself above the table. The fiery planet of Apokolips appeared. The image moved to the surface of the planet as a voice started talking.

"Apokolips is a violent planet once ruled by the God Darkseid. After his disappearance two years ago the planet was again thrown into civil war as petty dictators tried to seize power. A little less than a year ago a heretofore unknown being rose up and rapidly gained control of the planet."

The images moved through the civil war to freeze on a picture of this new ruler. Donna's breath caught in her throat as she saw the image. She felt Dick's hand on her shoulder to reassure her as she gazed at an image of the woman who had been haunting her dreams for months, Sparta.

"She has removed all opposition to her rule." Images of Kalibek, Steppenwolf, Virman Vundabar, Malice Vundabar and Bernadeth being executed appeared. "While others allied under her rule." Images of Granny Goodness, Deesad and Kanto kneeing before Sparta appeared. "She has created order on the planet and has been building ships and weapons as well as training a huge army of parademons."

More images appeared of huge areas of the planet filled with hover tanks and large groups of soldiers training.

"She is believed to be mobilizing to attack but we do not no what her first target planet will be. New Genesis is on high alert. Little is known about where she came from but it is believed that she was a former Fury."

The mother box clicked off and Donna yelled, "She is Sparta from my dreams. She is going to battle me and try to kill me! We must stop her immediately! How soon can we leave for Apokolips!?" Donna started trembling in her seat. She couldn't believe that they finally had found her nemesis.

"Sister, we should not foolishly go rushing into battle with this foe until we have more information. She has assembled a powerful army so we must devise a strategy to beat her." Artemis stated calmly.

"I must agree with Wonder Woman," Orion said. "We need to find out more information on where she plans to attack first and what her motives are. Most of our spies on Apokolips have been found and killed but one was able to escape with the images that you have seen."

"Does anybody have a plan on how we should next proceed?" Superman asked.

"I am planning on investigating on Apokolips myself. My helmet can project any image that I want so I can disguise my appearance and blend in." Orion stated.

"I will go with you. You all saw how cold-blooded and ruthless she is. She will destroy worlds. I need to stop her before my visions become true." Donna declared.

"Donna, I don't that would be a good idea," Nightwing said.

"He is right, sister, you need to stay out of it for now. Part of the reason I came to Man's World was to protect you and I will not have you unnecessarily throw yourself into danger." Artemis avowed.

Orion again spoke, "I think that the Martian and Wonder Woman should accompany me. J'onn can shape shift to blend in and he can phase through walls to get into secured places. Artemis is new to the League and therefore not known on Apokolips so she can also blend in and she has the superior strength needed to defend herself on the hostile planet."

"I will not be put aside like a child. I am powerful and can defend myself as well," Donna hissed.

"But you look too much like Diana, who is known on Apokolips, not to raise suspicion. Besides it is possible that Sparta knows you or has had visions of you. She seems to know you in your visions. You shouldn't take that risk until we know more." Dick countered.

"Yes, Donna. I have to agree with Nightwing and I will not allow you to go on a mission to Apokolips. Diana would never forgive me." Superman added.

"I would be happy to go with Orion, Superman. Anything that I can do to help a fellow sister I will do." Artemis said.

"I will accompany them as well, Kal-El if you agree with Orion's plan." J'onn agreed.

"We should put it to a vote but I am in favor of Orion's reconnaissance mission, are any of you opposed?" Superman said authoritatively.

Donna just crossed her arms and stared mutinously at Artemis and Superman before getting up and storming out of the room. She couldn't even bring herself to look at Dick she was so angry. She new they would all vote for Orion's plan, which excluded her, especially if Superman supported it.

She heard rapid footsteps behind her and but didn't slow down until somebody grabbed her arm. She turned to see the sympathetic face of the Flash. She was grateful it was he and not Kyle or Dick, as she couldn't handle their emotional baggage when she was so pissed off.

"Donna, calm down. You are not thinking clearly or you would see that they are right," he said.

"I am being treated like a child. I have spent my whole life being babied on Themyscira. Finally in the League I was treated like the skilled warrior that I am but now you're all being overprotective. I am going to have to face Sparta, I know this in my bones Flash," she responded. "I can't just sit around and wait when I know where she is. I have to stop her before she does something terrible!"

"I know what it is like to be treated like a kid Donna, but what they are planning makes the most sense. If you go off half cocked you are probably going to get yourself killed and frankly that is a scenario I never want to happen," Wally said as he smiled at her.

Donna wiped away the tears she hadn't realized that she was shedding and smiled back at him. "I suppose you're right, it is just so hard to be patient when I keep dreaming of my own death. I want to be proactive, it is the Amazon way."

Flash put his arm around her, "I know Donz. Why don't you come to the cafeteria with me and I'll buy you an iced mocha and you can tell Uncle Flash all about."

Donna laughed at his silliness feeling a little better, "That would be great," she said as they continued down the corridor.


	14. Chapter 14 Sometime Around Midnight

**A/N**—Thanks to Hepburn for all her help as my wonderful beta for punching up the dialogue and to Chaosmob for his encouragement. Please read and review.

**Disclaimer**—All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

And it starts, sometime around midnight.

Or at least that's when you lose yourself for a minute or two.

As you stand, under the bar lights.

And the band plays some song about forgetting yourself for a while.

And the piano's this melancholy soundtrack to her smile.

And that white dress she's wearing

You haven't seen her for a while.

But you know, that she's watching.

She's laughing, she's turning. She's holding her tonic like a cross.

The room's suddenly spinning.

She walks up and asks how you are.

So you can smell her perfume.

You can see her lying naked in your arms.

And so there's a change, in your emotions.

And all these memories come rushing like feral waves to your mind.

Of the curl of your bodies, like two perfect circles entwined.

And you feel hopeless and homeless and lost in the haze of the wine.—Sometime Around Midnight by the Airborne Toxic Event

**Chapter 14—Sometime Around Midnight**

Bruce paused as he came into the kitchen when he saw his beautiful wife checking things off a list. The caterers had arrived and Diana was making sure that everything that she and Alfred had ordered was there while Alfred was busy in the dining room instructing the wait staff. She was in her Diana Prince disguise and she was wearing her chestnut hair in a curly up do. Bruce admired her long legs as she wore a short aubergine satin cocktail dress with a scooped neckline and empire waist but her couldn't resist the pull of her swan like neck as she bent over the list. He slid up to her and started kissing its graceful curve as his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Bruce!" she cried startled by his abrupt display of affection.

"Mmm…" he whispered in her ear as he continued his journey up to her earlobe.

Diana set the list down on the counter and turned into his arms giving him a deep and hungry kiss. They had returned from their honeymoon two days ago but the passion hadn't cooled. They continued their embrace until a voice yelled in disgust.

"Jeez guys can't you do that somewhere more private! I feel the need to gouge out my eyes now!" Tim Drake Wayne commented as he entered the kitchen.

Bruce pulled away from Diana enough to glare at Tim while Diana laughed. "Do you have a purpose for coming in here and bothering me," he hissed.

"Yes, yes I do actually, oh father of mine. I have found a new connection on that case we've been working on and I think it may lead us to the perpetrator," he said.

Bruce quickly pulled away from Diana as he went into Bat mode, but Diana grabbed his arm and pulled him back to look at her.

"You promised that you would stay at the party until ten unless the Batsignal went up…Remember," she said as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"And I will, honey. I just want to check on Tim's information," he said with a smile.

"Fine, but I expect both of you up here before all the guests start arriving," she said as she turned back to her list. They quickly went to the Cave.

Donna entered the kitchen a few minutes later. "How do I look sis?" She asked with a smile.

Diana turned and nearly gasped at how beautiful Donna looked. She was in her Donna Troy disguise so her hair and eyes were brown. She was wearing a white dress by Marchesa that was rather Grecian in design. It was sleeveless and had a deep v-cut neckline that showed off Donna's cleavage very well and the dress ended at her mid-thigh, which accented her lovely legs. There were multicolored jewel-embroidered details at the shoulder and around the waist. She wore her hair down and the curls beautifully framed her face.

"You look breathtaking. I can't believe how grown up your are, Troia." Diana said and cursed her hormones again for the rush of emotions she felt looking at Donna.

Donna smiled brightly and said, "Thanks Di. I hope Kyle likes the dress? He's seemed a little distracted lately."

"I sure he won't be able to take his eyes off you," Diana said with a smile. _And if what Bruce told me is true, neither will Dick,_ she thought. "You are going to be the star at your own party. Now scoot so I can finish making sure we have everything!" Diana said with a smile.

* * *

Everything was ready within the hour and guests started arriving shortly after. Bruce and Tim kept their promise and were on hand to greet people. Barbara and Sam were the first to arrive as Barbara promised Donna she wouldn't be late.

"Oh my god Donna, that dress looks even better on you now that it did in the store! How is that possible," Barbara said as Donna spun around so they could get the full affect.

"You look lovely Donna but I must say I think Barbara is every bit as gorgeous," Sam said causing his girlfriend to blush.

"Absolutely, and I can take some of the credit for that as I picked out her dress." Donna said with a laugh as she admired the way her friend looked in the purple and gray print strapless dress by Catherine Malandrino.

They moved into the ballroom where the band, a local rock band recommended by Tim that played both covers and original music, were already playing.

Donna was laughing at something that Sam was saying when Kyle arrived. He looked very handsome in his black suit. "You look gorgeous Donna. You have to be the most beautiful girl here," he said as he gave her a kiss.

"You look pretty good yourself. I like the suit," she replied and blushed when he smiled at her.

"We should dance," he said as he led her onto the dance floor and pulled her into his arms as a slow song was being played. They started moving around the floor and Donna looked up into Kyle's eyes. She loved his dark eyes and they always had a sort of brooding quality to them. They suited his artistic nature. Donna was enjoying her dance until she looked up and noticed Dick. He seemed to be flirting with that blond girl from the club. What was her name? Oh yeah, Bette. He was flirting with Bette and she felt her stomach tighten. Roy and Artemis's words came back to her. Did she really have feelings for Dick? How could she be when she was dating Kyle and she was so attracted to him? She pushed the thoughts of Dick away and enjoyed the dance that was soon over. They danced to couple more fast songs before leaving the floor to get a drink. On the way they ran into Dick.

"You look nice brat," he said in a slightly sardonic tone and Donna immediately felt irritated with him. _Looks like he is in jerk mode tonight,_ she thought, _you'd think he could try to be nice to me on my birthday._

"Well I am surprised at how well you clean up, Short-Pants." Donna said as he really did look handsome in a chocolate brown shirt with a brown and cream pinstriped sports jacket and dark wash jeans. His dark hair was falling over his forehead like usual in a rather sexy way. Donna grabbed a glass of champagne off a passing tray and took a large sip to distract herself from thinking that Dick was sexy.

Dick also took a glass while Kyle said, "Donna, I am going to the bar, would you like anything."

"I am fine with champagne," she said as she gave him a light kiss before he walked away. "Mmm…the champagne is delicious," she said to Dick trying to make conversation.

"It's Cristal and a fine vintage. Bruce and Diana are really throwing you a nice party," he commented back. When had talking gotten so strained between the two of them?

"Yes, she and Alfred really did a nice job planning it and Tim found the band. Aren't they great," she said.

"Would you care to dance?" he asked.

"Sure, but only one dance. I wouldn't want Kyle to miss me," she replied and missed his pained look as she drank down her champagne and put it on a passing tray. When she looked back Dick was smiling at her but she could see that it was forced and didn't reach his eyes. She wondered why he had asked her to dance if he didn't want to. Her stomach fluttered as he pulled her into his arms. Donna rested her chin on his shoulder as he moved them around the floor. She inhaled his scent as his muscular body rubbed against hers and again felt that tightening in her stomach. _What is going on, _she thought, _this is the man I call Short-Pants who is supposed to be like a big brother to me. Why am I wondering what his lips feel like?_

Donna felt flushed and confused. She was dating Kyle; she shouldn't want Dick. Kyle was great and they had so much in common and when he kissed her sometimes she went weak in the knees. She was grateful when the song ended and she could pull away from Dick. She rushed back over to Kyle after saying a quick thank you to Dick.

She and Kyle danced again for a while and then she saw Wally and Linda. She went over to talk with them. She mingled and danced with both Wally and Tim and just threw herself into having fun to distract herself from the unwanted feelings she had discovered for Dick. She was the belle of the ball and laughed harder every time she saw Dick with Bette. She was glad that Artemis was on a mission to Apokolips and that Roy was too busy flirting with a drunk debutant to notice Donna surreptitiously watching Dick.

Around midnight she was feeling hot and asked Kyle to walk outside on the terrace with her. The walked quietly for a moment before Kyle said, "This has really been a great party Donna. So how do you feel about turning twenty-one?"

Donna laughed as she was mildly buzzed from drinking a lot of champagne, "Honestly no different than before, though this past year I feel like I've grown up a lot. I was always sheltered and coddled on Themyscira."

"You definitely look like a grown-up to me and you definitely pull your weight with the League. I am proud of you," he said as he brushed her hair behind her ear causing Donna to blush and look away. It was something she regretted as she caught sight of Dick kissing that blond floozy, Bette, through the window. Her stomach knotted and she snapped her attention back to Kyle. She pulled his mouth to hers and desperately kissed him as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Kyle returned the kiss but when Donna tried to deepen it, he pulled back.

"Donna?" he said questioningly as he looked into her heated gazed. She boldly ran her hand down his chest but he stopped her before she went any lower. "Donna, stop!"

"Why? Don't you want me?" she said as she suddenly felt aggressive. She licked her lips and pressed closer to him.

He pushed her slightly away, "Donna, why are you acting like this?"

"Gee Kyle we have been dating for over a month. Most couples would have taken the relationship to the next level," Donna replied with a pout. She really didn't know why she was doing this except that she wanted to erase the vision of Dick kissing that girl from her mind.

"But most girls aren't innocent like you. They weren't raised on an island with no men," he said.

"That doesn't mean I don't know anything about sex, Kyle. The question is why don't you want to have sex with me and why have you been more and more distant lately," she gave him a penetrating stare.

Kyle's face flushed before he admitted baldly, "I'm still in love with my dead girlfriend."

Donna gasped in shock as she hadn't expected him to say that. He had never even talked about her really. He had said he was dating another Lantern that was killed on a mission.

Kyle continued to talk, "I thought I was ready to date again and I am very attracted to you, Donna. But while I was away on this mission for the Corps., I kept thinking about Jen. I still feel her in my heart Donna and I am not ready to let her go."

Donna felt tears burning in the back of her eyes. She knew she wasn't in love with Kyle but she still felt hurt and rejected. She couldn't compete with a memory.

"Donna, I'm so sorry…I…" he started but she cut him off.

"Just go… I can't talk to you right now," she said coldly as she held back the tears. First Dick and now Kyle.

He gave her a sad look and left. She walked into the shadows as the tears began to fall.

* * *

Dick Grayson was mildly drunk and feeling miserable. He should've left hours ago but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to leave. He just wanted to be near her.

He had felt stunned when he saw her dancing with Kyle. She was stunning even with the different hair and eye color. He couldn't ever remember seeing a woman so innocently sexy before. She didn't act seductive but Dick was completely under her spell so much so that he forgot to avoid Bette Kane. How she had gotten an invitation to the party made him wonder. Well, she was a rich heiress and her aunt lived in Gotham and was an acquaintance of Bruce's. She had been calling him since their date at the club and he had been successfully avoiding her until tonight.

"Hi Dickey, what do you think of this party for Brucie's new sister-in-law? Looks like his new wife knows how to spend his money," she said while Dick got the feeling that she was mentally undressing him.

He was immediately annoyed by the implied insult to Diana, as if she were some low class gold digger. Diana was a princess born and always exuded a regal aura.

"It's a great party," he said as he tried to figure a way of getting away from her while he kept an eye on Donna who was dancing too close to Kyle for his liking. Seeing Roy, he gave him the look they had perfected years ago when they wanted the other to run inference with a clingy female. Much to Dick's relief, Roy didn't leave him twitching in the wind. Dick knew he would owe him one.

"Bette Kane, it has been so long. How have you been?" he questioned in an erudite manner.

"Fine Roy and you?" she said while keeping and eye on Dick.

"Just wonderful and even better now that I have seen you. Care to dance?" he openly flirted. Dick could see Bette wanting to refuse but knew it wouldn't be wise to tick off Oliver Queen's adopted son. Her father and Ollie were friends and business associates.

"Sure," she said sullenly and Dick almost let out a sigh of relief.

"You don't mind do you Dickie ole boy?" Roy was working it, for the greater good.

"No not at all Roy, my good fellow." Dick was being as courteously cheesy back to his friend. It was a system of banter that they had worked out long ago, that added levity to a dire clingy female situation. Dick waved them off cheerfully, and then turned his attention to trying to get a dance with Donna.

The dance he shared with Donna a few minutes later was too short and he hated how she quickly returned to Kyle. She'd smelled so wonderful and she fit so perfectly in his arms. He'd just wanted to sweep her away and make her forget Kyle Rayner ever existed.

Dick had decided he was going to leave then and start patrolling Bludhaven early when Helena Bertinelli and Vic Sage cornered him.

"Where do you think you're going," she'd said with a smile. He had to admit she seemed happy with Sage, much happier than she'd been when they dated. They had been two angry kids who bonded over the fact that they had both seen their parents die right before their eyes. It didn't make for a lasting match.

"I was thinking of starting my patrol a little earlier tonight, not that it should matter to you." Dick replied sardonically which made Helena smile. She liked his smart-ass personality.

"Well you don't have to. Vic and I will cover for you. Donna's one of your best friends you should get to stay and help her celebrate," she said.

Dick knew he couldn't refuse because Helena was too perceptive and would question why he didn't want to stay at Donna's party. So instead he had smiled and said, "Thanks Helena, Vic. That's very nice of you."

"Think nothing of it Boy Wonder, it's Vic's and my idea of a fun date. Isn't that right, baby," she practically cooed at Vic.

"Anything you say, dearest," Vic replied. Which had made Dick smile at the crazy lovebirds. For two such strange individuals they sure worked as a couple.

So Dick was stuck at the party without an excuse to leave and the woman he wanted more than anything in the world was on the arm of another man. So he'd done what any guy would do. He walked up to the bar and ordered a shot of tequila and chased it with two more.

Then he spent the next hour avoiding Bette. Roy had moved on to another debutant that he was more interested in pursuing. She cornered him but he managed to get Babs to provide a buffer for a while until Sam claimed her for a slow dance. He watched his former love with her new man and felt happy for her. She had been through so much because of him that she deserved a guy who treated her like the special women she was.

It seemed like all the women in his life had met men who really cared about them. Too bad that group included Donna. He grabbed another glass of champagne and looked out the window trying to ignore Bette's desperate and drunken chatter and saw Kyle caressing Donna's face. His stomach turned to acid and he downed his drink and turned back to Bette just in time for her to throw her arms around his neck and press her lips against his. _Ugh! Not again,_ he thought and he tried to pull away from her greedy mouth and tightening arms.

"Stop!" he said loudly as he pushed her away.

"Come on Dickey, we can go upstairs work out our frustrations. I've wanted you for a long time," she whispered as she tried to kiss him again.

_This can't be happening to me,_ he thought as he stopped her. He decided his best move was to retreat and said, "If you'll excuse me, I need to use the rest room."

He quickly moved away from her swaying form and went into the closest bathroom. He washed her lipstick off his face and waited a few minutes then slipped out and hid in the crowd as he moved toward the terrace. He planned to slip out and go around to the kitchen and up the back stairs to his room. He'd had enough of drunken debutants and watching Donna with her "boyfriend."

As he slipped into the shadows he saw Donna standing alone on the edge of the terrace. _Where is Kyle?_ he thought as he paused and watched her. He heard her sniffle and saw her wipe at her face with her hand. _Is she crying?_ he wondered. He didn't even think about it as he walked toward her.

"Donna, are you okay?" he asked softly.

He saw her stiffen before replying, "I'm fine," without turning around.

He put his hand on her shoulder and turned her toward him. He saw the tears glistening in her eyes and asked, "Then why are you crying?"

"It's my party and I'll cry if I want to," was her glib response.

Dick put his hand on her face and stroked away a tear before saying, "Donna, what's the matter?"

She glared at him, as more tears leaked out her eyes, before saying harshly, "He doesn't want me. He's still in love with his dead girlfriend. What is wrong with me that nobody wants me?"

Dick was shocked for a moment as he stared at her beautiful face and his buzzed brain just moved on instinct as he placed his lips against hers. She gasped and he deepened the kiss, tasting her sweet mouth as he pulled her against him. He was prepared to get slapped across the terrace but instead he felt her responding. Her tongue tangled with his as she wrapped her arms around him and pressed her body against him. He felt his body become fully aroused as he pressed her against the wall.

"I want you Donna. I want you so badly," he whispered as he pulled away to look at her. She stared at him for a few moments with sultry eyes before lifting her mouth to his again and pulling him deeper into the shadows.


	15. Chapter 15 Let You Down

A/N—Thanks to Hepburn for being my wonderful beta and helping me with this story and Chaosmob for his encouragement. Please read and review.

Disclaimer—All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

I let you down, oh, forgive me

You give me love

Let me walk with you, maybe I could say

Maybe talk with you, open up

And let me through

Dont walk away

Dont walk away

I have no lid upon my head

But if I did

You could look inside and see whats on my mind—Let You Down by Dave Matthews Band

**Chapter 15—Let You Down**

She was again on the battlefield and the sky was red with the setting sun. She could smell death in the air as the battle was hard fought. Corpses of parademons surrounded Donna as their blood dripped from her sword. The sword, she realized, was the one Bruce had given her for her birthday. It was made from a extremely strong but lightweight titanium alloy developed by Wayne Enterprises and laser-sharpened to an edge no thicker than a molecule and it could cut through just about anything. That was another process developed by Wayne Tech. It was shaped as a katana and moved so smoothly in her hand.

She looked up expecting as usual to see Sparta but this time her blood ran cold when she saw her. This time Sparta was fighting someone else and beating her opponent to death. His face was bruised, and blood soaked the front of his blue and black uniform.

She yanked him by his neck into the air and held him in her super strong hand.

"This puny mortal thought he could save you Troia but now I will get the pleasure of killing you both," she cackled as she crushed his neck and dropped Nightwing to the ground. Donna stood frozen in shock and horror until Sparta licked his blood off her fingers and smiled her hideous smile.

"Nooo!" Donna screamed in fury as she rushed toward the evil bitch.

Donna woke up screaming and two warm muscular arms wrapped around her.

"Shh… Donna it's okay. Was it another vision?" he asked in soft and soothing voice.

She wrapped her arms around Dick and trembled in his arms. She slowly became aware of her naked body resting against his beautifully naked and living body as memories of their previous night assailed her. She felt herself crying as she realized how much she loved him.

Dick was gently kissing her forehead as he said in a soothing voice, "Don't worry sweetheart, I'm right here and I won't let anything happen to you. I love you."

She closed her eyes at those words. He had said them last night as he made love to her and she'd realized just what she had been denying to herself for so long, that she loved him too. She didn't know when it had happened but somewhere along the line she had fallen in love with him.

All she wanted to do was turn fully into his arms and kiss him until they both couldn't breathe and then make love again. The passion she had experienced with him had been amazing and she wanted to hold on to the feeling of love and let it block out the horrifying vision of his death. But she knew that wasn't how it was going to be and that she was going to have to hurt him to keep him safe.

She knew that to save him she had to push him away; that she had to make him hate her. He couldn't go with her when she confronted Sparta, no way no how. She would rather have him alive and hating her then dead and gone even if it cost her own life.

She pulled away and grabbed the sheet and she jumped out of his bed. "Oh Hera what did we do!" she screeched as she scrambled for her dress.

Dick gave her a bewildered stare as he sat naked in the bed, not bothering cover himself. Donna could barely look at him as lust continued to throb through her body. She pretended to feel shame as she turned away.

"This shouldn't have happened. Why did I have to drink so much? Oh and what am I going to say to Kyle?" she sobbed.

Dick's eyes narrowed at her last statement and he said in a hard voice, "That it is over and that you are with me now."

Donna's stomach twisted at his words and tone. She wanted nothing more than to agree with him but instead said, "Please Dick, can we just pretend that last night didn't happen and just be friends?" She cringed inside at the hurt and angry look on his face.

"You want to pretend to just be friends so that you can continue your relationship with a guy who doesn't even want you? Are you crazy?"

Donna hated lying but just thinking of his body in a pool of blood spurred her on, "It's not that he doesn't want me, he just needs a bit more time to get over Jen. Then he'll be mine."

She could see the beginning of hate forming in Dick's eyes as he yelled, "You have to be fucking kidding me!"

Donna pulled her dress over her head without putting on her undergarments and pulled up the zipper under her arm and dropped the bed sheet. Then she gave Dick a pleading expression, "Please Dick, don't ruin my chances with Kyle."

His eyes turned as cold as his voice as he hissed at her, "You really are a spoiled, selfish brat who doesn't consider other people's feelings. You spend the night in my bed and act like it means nothing?! Get out, you little bitch and stay the hell away from me!"

Donna's throat tightened so much she could barely breathe and her stomach was twisting and rolling so much that she was sure she was going to throw up in a minute. She grabbed her shoes and underwear and ran out the door and continued running until she was in her room and the door was closed. She leaned against it and slid down it until she was sitting in a fetal position on the floor. Then she started crying again in earnest.

She couldn't regret what she had just done. She would do it again and more if it kept Dick alive but it didn't stop the pain felt at hurting the man she loved.

* * *

Diana woke up with the feeling that her heart was breaking. She hadn't felt this way since Bruce kicked her out of his life after the Joker tortured Tim. She stroked her still flat belly and rolled to her side to see Bruce in a deep sleep beside her. It was still dark so she looked at the glowing numbers of her bedside clock. It was a little after four so Gotham must have been quiet tonight. She smiled as she looked at his sleeping face but then another wave of emotional pain hit her and she could feel tears forming in her eyes.

Donna. It must be Donna and it must be bad to wake her from a sound sleep. Diana got up and grabbed her robe and quietly left their bedroom. She headed to Donna's room, the emotional pain only getting stronger as she got closer. She knocked on the door called softly through it, "Donna, it's Diana. I know something is wrong Troia, so please open the door."

The door opened a second later and Diana saw the tear streaked face of her sister. Her eyes were swollen and red and her lips were trembling and Diana knew she was about to start crying again. Diana walked into the room and closed the door as she pulled her sister into her arms. Donna's body shook as another wave of grief overwhelmed her.

Diana held her through the torrent as she rubbed her back and made soothing noises just like when Donna was little and she would get upset. She walked them over to the bed and sat down with Donna still in her arms.

Diana noticed a few things while she soothed her sister. First was that Donna's bed hadn't been slept in and Donna was still wearing her party dress even though the party had ended hours ago. Donna's hair was a mess and her shoes and underwear were lying on the floor. Questions formed in Diana's mind but she started with the most basic when Donna started to settle down.

"Why are you so upset, Troia? What happened?" she asked softly.

Donna looked at her with puffy red eyes and tears running down her face. Diana handed her some tissues from the box by the bed.

"I had a vision where Sparta killed Dick." Donna said in a raw and husky voice as she wiped her face.

Diana looked at her in shock and fear. Dick was her family now and the thought of anything happening to him terrified her. It would break Bruce's heart if Dick were killed though they lived with that possibility everyday being in the business that they were in.

"Are you sure about what you saw?" Diana asked even knowing that her answer would be yes.

"I'm sure Diana. She crushed his neck in her hand and licked the blood off her fingers. I never wanted to kill somebody so bad in my life. Dick cannot go with me to stop Sparta, he just can't even if it means that I must die." Donna said passionately as more tears fell from her eyes.

Diana could feel the love Donna felt for Dick as she spoke. Her feelings were so deep and intense. "You are in love with him aren't you?" she asked.

Donna gave her an intense look and nodded her head, "Yes, I'm in love with him and honestly I don't know when it happened. One minute I wanted to beat the crap out of him and the next I wanted to kiss him senseless."

Diana smiled briefly and said, "I know the feeling," and both sisters let out a small laugh before Diana continued. "Dick will insist on going with you to face Sparta. He cares about you too much not to."

"Not after what I have done," Donna said almost under her breath, which made Diana's eyes narrow. All the things she'd noticed when she came into the room started clicking in her head.

"What did you do Donna and while we're at it why are you still in your party dress but your underwear is lying on the floor and your bed hasn't been slept in?" Diana asked giving Donna a penetrating stare.

Color rose in Donna cheeks as she whispered, "I slept with Dick," and looked away.

Diana digested this news for a second before saying, "Slept with as in…"

"We had sex!" She yelled.

"Oh, but why would Dick not want anything to do with you? From what I've seen and what Bruce has told me, Dick loves you and would do anything for you."

"I told him I was drunk and I made a mistake. Then I said I wanted to be with Kyle and asked him if we could pretend it never happened." Donna said quickly.

"Oh Hera you didn't. That is so cruel, Donna. He loves you and you just ripped his heart out." Diana said as her mind reeled with everything that Donna was saying.

"Better me than Sparta. If he loves me he will go after her to protect me but if he hates me he will stay away." Donna said with cold determination. "I would rather he hates me and stays alive than loves me and is dead."

"But Donna…" Diana began but Donna interrupted.

"Tell me you wouldn't do the same thing to keep Bruce alive? I would do anything to protect him, even if it means dying myself." Tears started to fall from Donna's eyes again and Diana put her arm around her.

"Oh Troia, you really love him that much," she said as she stroked her sister's messy hair.

"Yes and I need you to convince Bruce to keep Dick off this mission. He may still want to go out of some twisted sense if loyalty. Bruce must stop that from happening." Donna requested.

"I will have to tell him everything; I can't lie to him." Diana said hoping that Donna would soon come to her senses and tell Dick the truth. Diana had never been good at lying and to lie to a member of her family would be hard.

"Go ahead and tell him everything. If there is a person in this world who would want to protect Dick as much as I do it is Bruce and he never tells anybody anything unless he has to." Donna said in a breathless voice.

Diana could sense her fear and anxiety and knew there was no reasoning with her at the moment. Maybe Bruce would have some insight on how to handle the situation. So she focused back on Donna, "Are you all right. I mean it was your first time wasn't it?"

Donna cheeks flushed again but she said, "Yes but don't worry I'm fine and the experience was good. Actually it was more than good, it was beautiful. I didn't know I could feel this way Diana. That's why it hurts so bad now, like I cut out my own heart."

A few more tears escaped Donna's eyes and she pushed them away.

"I don't know how to put this but did you protect yourself? It would definitely be a bad time for a pregnancy." Diana asked wanting to know that Donna wouldn't have any surprises in a few weeks.

Donna's face got a little redder. "Don't worry Dick took care of things. You know it is not like I don't understand sex, Diana. When I was on Olympus, Aphrodite herself told me all about human sexuality, even stuff I would rather have never known," Donna said with a snort.

"I wish Aphrodite would have clued me in a little more, I just kind of played it by ear but Bruce seemed satisfied. Dinah gave me a bunch of Cosmos to read not that they really helped." Diana said with a laugh and Donna started laughing as well.

"Yeah they don't have a section about sex in the Amazon Princess guide book now do they. That's what we get for being the youngest women on an island of women. I'm glad I at least got to watch television to get a clue. You must have been completely confused for awhile."

"Well not really about relationships as plenty of those exist on Olympus and Themyscira but the way modern men and women interact was a bit confusing. It took me six months to understand half the things Flash said to me," Diana said and both sisters again started laughing as they both knew Wally so well. Then Donna let out a huge yawn.

Diana stood up and said, "You need to get some sleep and we will talk more in the morning." _And maybe then you'll see reason about telling Dick the truth, _she thought to herself.

"Okay sis, and thanks for everything. It was a wonderful party," Donna said but Diana could see the sadness in her eyes. It made her heart ache for both Donna and Dick.

"Goodnight little sister," she said softly as she left the room.

* * *

A/N 2—The idea for Donna's sword being laser-sharpened to an edge no thicker than a molecule comes from the Batman Beyond episode "A Touch of Curare." Curare is an assassin for the League of Assassins and her scimitar was sharpened to an edge no thicker than a molecule.


	16. Chapter 16 Artemis and Orion

**A/N**—Thanks to Hepburn for being my wonderful beta and helping me with this story and Chaosmob for his encouragement. And for those of you who don't know I posted another chapter to my story "Under the Milky Way"—the alerts don't seem to be working on that story. Please read and review.

**Disclaimer**—All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**Chapter 16—Artemis and Orion**

Artemis sighed as she eased her body down next to the fire. They had been on Apokolis for three days posing as interstellar mercenaries. They had split from J'onn who, with his phasing and shape-shifting ability, worked better alone. Orion had been impressed by how well organized Apokolis had become under Sparta's rule. Her join me or die attitude had everyone jumping to her whims. She was as ruthless as Darkseid and the people of Apokolips knew it. Orion was terribly concerned for New Genesis though. Only the constant civil wars after Darkseid's disappearance had kept them from another war. Sparta did not have to honor the treaties made by Darkseid so she could attack New Genesis whenever she wanted.

Artemis was tired, as she'd had little more than a few hours sleep since arriving on Apokolips. They had visited many taverns and bought many drinks for the patrons to find out more about Sparta. All they had learned was that she was brought to Apokolis as a child to be a slave in the mines but her amazing strength had caught the eye of Granny Goodness who had taken her into her orphanage and raised her to be one of her Furies. Nobody knew how but a year ago she was able to take over. She'd executed her enemies and built up an army. Most people feared her and believed that she had transformed herself into a goddess.

They hadn't found out where she is planning to attack or when. She just hoped that J'onn was having more luck. They would check in with him tomorrow. Artemis was actually enjoying her first real mission though this planet was awful, a real Tartarus pit. The air stunk of sulfur and the males and females had no honor. They seemed to be ruled by lust, greed and hate and she was glad that she could punch out the bold idiots who thought that they could fondle her body. Orion thought it lent credibility to their cover. For a man she had to admit that Orion was better than most as he always treated her with respect and certainly had treated her as an equal on this mission. Modern men definitely seemed different from the men she remembered from her childhood.

She looked up into the dark sky and was again reminded that she was far from home, far from Themyscira. None of the constellations that she knew were in the sky. There was no Andromeda, Cassiopeia or Orion...she smiled wistfully at a memory regarding another Artemis and another Orion.

"What are you thinking that makes you smile so?" Orion inquired.

Artemis looked over at Orion. He had removed his helmet and his red hair shined in the firelight while his eyes seemed to sparkle with interest. "It is just funny that your name is Orion and I am Artemis. There is a story of my namesake goddess Artemis and Orion, who was a great hunter. They were friends and spent much time hunting together. Now you and I are on a hunt of sorts. Trying to find out where Sparta is planning to attack."

"It will be a relief if it is not New Genesis. Of course we have to stop her wherever she is going but it would be nice if it wasn't my home," he said

"I would say the same about Themyscira so I understand," she replied.

They sat in silence for a few minutes and watched the fire. Then Orion said, "So tell me the story about your Artemis and Orion."

Artemis was pensive for a moment trying to find the best way to begin. "Artemis is Goddess of the moon and hunt. She enjoyed hunting among mortals and that is how she met Orion. Of course Orion wasn't a mere mortal, he was more of a demi-god as his father was Poseidon the God of the Oceans while his mother was a mortal princess named Euryale. He was supposed to be very handsome and he had once been Eos's, the goddess of the dawn, lover.

Well he was a great hunter and he and Artemis met and hunted together. They soon became friends as they would sit by the fire at the end of the day and talk, laugh and enjoy each other's company. They spent the summer on the island of Crete this way. It soon became apparent that Artemis was in love with Orion and he with her and one evening by the fire they kissed. Unfortunately Artemis's twin brother Apollo saw them kiss and saw that Artemis was in love with Orion and he became angry. Apollo was very protective of his maiden sister and Orion had a reputation as a womanizer. He was unhappily married to Merope and was known to have taken many lovers.

The next day after the kiss, Apollo joined them on the hunt and he tricked Orion into bragging the he could hunt and kill every beast on the island or even the Earth. Mother Gaea objected to the decimation of life and sent a giant scorpion, which killed Orion. A heartbroken Artemis pleaded with her father Zeus who then placed his body in the heavens and he became the constellation that bears his name. I sometimes think Artemis remained a maiden because she had lost her love and wanted no other. Of course my mother would say that that is preposterous and the Artemis has dedicated herself to the ways of the maiden warrior."

"Why do you think differently?"

"When I was a young girl after we had made our home on Themyscira, Artemis would come and hunt with us. I remember seeing her sitting by the fire one evening and just staring at his constellation. She had the saddest expression I have ever seen on her face. I just knew that she loved him and missed him more than anything."

"That is indeed tragic and you are probably correct in your assumption. My wife Bekka died two years ago in Darkseid's last attack on New Genesis. I still miss her. Well I think I'm a bit like your Orion as my father was a God and my mother was not. It was an arranged marriage and neither was happy with the other. Of course my father was an evil tyrant and if not for a fluke in politics I would probably have been on as well."

"What happened?" Artemis asked intrigued by his story.

"My father was Darkseid, the former ruler of this planet. Apokolips and New Genesis had been at war for generations until finally the two planets were able to reach a treaty. To insure the treaty would last Darkseid and Highfather exchanged sons. I was raised by Highfather and taught the way of good. He helped me learn to deal with and control the rage that burns within me from Darkseid. Highfather's son Scott Free was able to maintain his true good nature even though Granny Goodness and Darkseid raised him. He later escaped Apokolips with his wife Barda and came to New Genesis. He is my brother now." Orion explained as he stared into the fire.

"That is quite a story and Highfather did an excellent job raising you as I can tell that you have much honor." Artemis said and Orion smiled at her.

They sat in silence for a while and Artemis could feel herself dosing off. Suddenly she snapped awake as she heard a faint noise in the woods. She looked over at Orion and saw him quickly grab his helmet and put it on. Artemis had just unsheathed her sword when they were attacked.

Artemis slashed at parademons as they attacked. She had killed several when a sword stopped her sword from slashing two more. She looked into the malevolent blue eyes of her attacker. She lifted her leg and shoved him away with her foot. He recovered quickly and they begin fighting in earnest. Their swords clanged loudly as they exchanged powerful and skillful blows with their weapons.

"Orion did you really think that we wouldn't see through your disguise, especially when you question so many on the planet. Most foolish!" Artemis's opponent said with an erudite tone.

"Why yes, Kanto because normally you can't tell your head from your ass!" Orion replied as he blasted several parademons with the Astro Force from his wristbands.

"I must say though that your companion is quite lovely. It will be a pleasure having her as a prisoner!" Kanto smiled lasciviously at Artemis causing rage to rise in her as she increased the speed and power of her blows with her sword.

"You touch her you toad and I will personally castrate you!" Orion hissed at him. More and more parademons kept emerging from the woods and Orion was becoming overwhelmed.

Artemis's channeled rage had her easily beating Kanto. She slashed his arm and would have finished him if two parademons hadn't jumped her. As she fought them off Kanto stabbed her in the side. She continued to fight through the pain but more parademons attacked her and soon had her pinned. Her vision was foggy from pain and fatigue.

"You will pay for cutting me, you little bitch!" Kanto said before he hit her in the face and she blacked-out.

Artemis awakened in a dank cell with her arms and legs manacled. She pulled against the cuffs but the metal did not budge. Her side still hurt where Kanto had stabbed her but she could feel the wound healing and knew that she would be at full strength in no time.

She heard a groan and turned her head to see Orion. His helmet had been removed and he was manacled just like she was. All his weaponry had been removed including his mother box. She looked down and saw that her weaponry was gone as well. They were in big trouble.

"Orion are you okay?" She asked as she heard him groan again.

"I'm fine. I can't believe that they got us," he said.

"Well they have. Do you have an insight as to how we are going to get out of here?" She asked.

"Not really. They may try ransoming us to New Genesis but not until after they interrogate us." Orion said as again he struggled with his bonds.

Artemis thought about J'onn but didn't say anything in case they were being monitored. She believed Orion was doing the same since he didn't mention him either. She tried to reach him mentally but felt no response. _They must have psychic dampening fields in this prison_, she thought. She just hoped that when they missed checking in J'onn would figure something was wrong and come for them.

They continued to wait in silence, in an unspoken agreement not to say anything that might help the enemy. After what seemed like hours Kanto entered their cell with two parademons.

"Well you're finally awake. Time to answer questions. Orion, why are you spying on a planet that has a treaty with New Genesis? This incident could be seen as an act of war." Kanto began.

"Why are you still alive when your master is worm food?" Orion replied ignoring Kanto's questions.

"My mistress has proved herself a goddess and the most worthy for ruling this planet. General Vundabar deserved death for not realizing this fact. You will soon see for yourselves the greatness of our goddess Queen Sparta," Kanto said in an almost reverent tone.

"You were always Darkseid's deluded lap dog, it doesn't surprise me you're following this latest dictator!" Orion hissed with disdain.

Kanto slapped him hard across the face and Artemis felt anger as she pulled against her restraints. She was angry that she couldn't help her ally. She didn't like feeling helpless.

"You blaspheme my mistress and that will not be tolerated! Now answer my question as to why you are here!" Kanto shouted.

"Enough Kanto! You are wasting time questioning him when we already know why he is here!" A strong female voice shrieked.

Artemis looked up to see Sparta, followed by Granny Goodness and Desaad and several parademons. She smiled a cruel smile as she looked at Artemis and Orion.

"He is worried about his precious New Genesis. I am more curious about his companion. She is not a god from New Genesis but she is very powerful," Sparta said as she focused on Artemis. "Who are you and were are you from?"

Artemis said nothing fully prepared to face torture. Sparta smiled at her silence before saying, "I could torture you to within an inch of your life but I know that will not make you talk. Instead I will hurt your companion until you tell me everything I want to know." With that statement her red eyes started to glow yellow and a beam of golden energy shot out of her eyes and stuck Orion in the shoulder. He grimaced in pain but refused to cry out.

Artemis again struggled against her restraints, as she wanted to stop Sparta. She knew her struggles were futile and she screamed, "Stop you vile bitch!"

Sparta turned to her a smacked her across the face, "Do not insult me or I will make him pay. That was only a small demonstration of my power. I can use it to flay the skin from his body and he will suffer great pain."

"Artemis say nothing, I am prepared to die," Orion yelled before Kanto slapped him.

"So _Artemis_," Sparta said emphasizing her name, "Answer my questions."

Artemis looked at Orion's pain filled face and he shook his head at her. She didn't know what to do. She could never let a comrade suffer but she couldn't betray Earth. Sparta saw her hesitation and used the energy beams from her eyes to flay off a large chunk of skin from Orion's arm. He tried fighting it but let out a grunt of pain.

"I am Wonder Woman and a part of the Justice League of Earth and I will see that you are stopped." Artemis hissed.

Sparta laughed, "The Justice League was nearly defeated two years ago by Lord Darkseid and would have been if not for his disappearance. You will be no match for me. So if you are Wonder Woman then you are an Amazon, a servant of the Olympians?"

"They are true gods not some little girl with delusions of grandeur!" Artemis smirked at Sparta.

Sparta again slapped her, "You know nothing of me and my power. I will destroy Olympus and Earth after I make the ancient ones pay!" She turned to Orion and continued. "And New Genesis will bow to me or be destroyed!" With that statement she turned to Kanto and said. "They are of no consequence. Post a guard and leave them to think about how I will destroy their worlds. I want them to suffer as they see me decimate their homes. Then I will kill them or if you're a good boy I may let you do it. It is time for my revenge to begin!" She let out a cackle as she walked away.

Both Artemis and Orion said nothing as both realized their worst fears. He thought about his home being attacked once again and maybe even destroyed. Artemis was angry and frustrated. One of the main reasons she had become Wonder Woman was to protect Donna and now she was chained up and useless. She took comfort in the fact that Sparta did not know about Donna. Sparta was so arrogant she would have said something about killing her Amazon sister just to torture Artemis. She didn't share Donna gift of premonition then. Artemis sent a prayer to Athena that J'onn would come soon and that they would be able to defeat Sparta and end her reign of terror before something happened to Donna.

* * *

A/N 2--There are many different stories regarding Artemis and Orion in Greek Mythology. I chose to a more romanticized version and tweaked it for my story.


	17. Chapter 17 When I Ruled The World

**A/N**—Thanks to Hepburn for being my wonderful beta and helping me with this story and Chaosmob for his encouragement. Thank you to crazy4fanfic2008 for giving me the correct title to Viva La Vida so that I could correct the error. My bad. Please read and review.

**Spoilers**—The New Titans issues #50-54

**Disclaimer**—All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

I used to rule the world

Seas would rise when I gave the word

Now in the morning I sleep alone

Sweep the streets I used to own

I used to roll the dice

Feel the fear in my enemies' eyes

Listen as the crowd would sing

"Now the old king is dead, long live the king!"

One minute I held the key

Next the walls were closed on me

And I discovered that my castle stands

Upon pillars of salt, and pillars of sand –Viva La Vida by Coldplay

**Chapter 17—When I Ruled The World**

Bruce watched proudly as Donna swiftly destroyed all the parademons coming at her in the holoroom. She had mastered several new sword-fighting techniques in just a matter of weeks. Donna had certainly changed his original opinion of her as she proved to be a much more serious warrior than her fun loving nature implied. She was a lot like Wally in that respect.

Of course he wouldn't tell her how good he thought she was. She didn't need to get cocky. So instead he said, "Donna you are favoring your left side again and leaving your right open way too much."

She nodded in acknowledgement and he released the holo-Barda. After learning that Sparta was a Fury on Apokolips, Bruce had contacted Barda, who had agreed to work with Donna and showed her fighting techniques used on Apokolips by the Furies. She remembered Sparta. She had been one of Lashina's young Furies and had been trained by her. Barda had stated that at least Lashina treated her young charges fairly benevolently as compared to the other Furies, especially Bernadeth.

Bruce had recorded all their matches and had created a program with Barbara's help for the holo-Barda that had just engaged Donna. He watched as Donna swung her sword giving comments and advice as she fought the simulation. They had been training whenever either of them had free time since learning about Sparta on Apokolips. J'onn, Artemis and Orion had now been gone for five days and had not yet checked in but they weren't expected to for another two days so Bruce wasn't really worried. Instead he focused on getting Donna ready to confront Sparta. Plus it took his mind of the fact that Diana was barely speaking to him. _Looks like the honeymoon is over_, he thought grimly.

It had started two days ago on Sunday morning, well Sunday noon, as that is when he came downstairs. Donna was sitting at the table morosely eating a bowl of Lucky Charms. She didn't look at all like a girl that had had the time of her life at her birthday party the night before. To this day he would never know why he didn't just get his coffee and go to his study like normal. Why did he have to ask, "Are you all right Donna?" Big mistake.

He wasn't expecting the torrent of emotion and words that poured out of her mouth. She told him about her dream and how she had push Dick away and that he, Bruce, needed to keep Dick from going on the mission. And before he knew it the third most powerful meta in the League was crying on his shoulder.

Bruce felt panic, as he wasn't the sensitive soothing type. It had taken a lot of patience on Diana's part to get him to open up emotionally and he felt ill equipped to deal with Donna's breakdown, so he said the first thing that came into his head.

"You did the right thing Donna. I'll make sure that Dick is protected and isn't on the mission when you face Sparta. Okay?" He said hoping to settle her down. He looked up in panic and saw Diana glaring at him. _What had he done wrong now and how had this happened,_ he wondered in shock and confusion.

"Donna why don't you go upstairs and take a nice hot bath and I will bring you some tea. Okay little moon?" Diana said in a soothing voice and Donna slowly left the kitchen as she heeded Diana's advice.

Bruce's relief at the hysterical girl's departure was short lived as Diana hissed at him, "What were you thinking telling her she did the right thing by lying to Dick?! He stormed out of here this morning with a broken heart and Donna is completely miserable!"

_This is why I avoid getting emotionally involved_, he thought as he said logically, " Well better a broken heart than dead. Donna's visions are too accurate to ignore."

"But she doesn't have to lie and push him away. She should tell him the truth and then we can come up with a plan to keep both of them safe! Dick doesn't have to go on the mission." Diana explained.

"Diana, I know my son and there is no way he would let the woman he loved face danger alone. As it is, it is going to be hard to keep him away but if he knew that Donna loved him no force on earth would stop him from going. I think she did the right thing."

"Of course you do!! You are an expert at pushing people away and breaking their hearts! You could write books and give seminars about it! And what of Donna? She is heartbroken and I cannot be with her to protect her! The people who she has come to rely on the most are not going to be there to watch her back! I just feel like she isn't going to come back, Bruce!" Diana yelled as tears welled up in her eyes. "I don't want my sister to die!"

"Diana, I won't let that happen. I will watch Donna's back myself but please don't ask me to sacrifice my son," Bruce pleaded.

"Oh so now I have to worry about my husband and my sister dying! That is just great, Bruce, brilliant plan you have there! And where is Artemis, she is supposed to be watching out for Donna in my place? Oh yeah she went to Apokolips on a reconnaissance mission and you agreed!" Diana was angry and logic and reason were no longer part of her side of the argument and her hormones were wreaking havoc on her emotions.

"Artemis is doing what she thinks is best for helping Donna and I will do what I think is best to help your sister and my son even if you don't agree with me!" He argued back at her becoming irritated with her accusations.

Diana narrowed her eyes at him, "I thought you would help me get Donna to see reason but I should have known better!" And with that statement she had stormed out of the room and had been cold to him ever since.

So here he was helping his sister-in-law prepare for a confrontation with an enemy that they had barely heard of while his wife looked through him at the dinner table. Dick wasn't speaking to him either as he had told him to butt out of his life when he had called and to only call if it had to do with business. Bruce sighed and focused on the fight below.

"Donna, you're still leaving your right side too exposed, you need to work on fixing that problem," he said through his communicator and she immediately responded and blocked the holo-Barda's blow. She quickly countered and beheaded the program with a strong back swing of her sword. Bruce was about to reset the program when the Watchtower security klaxon went off.

* * *

Donna was breathing heavy but exhilarated at beating the holo-program. She had improved so much in four weeks and she knew that she had Bruce to thank. She felt bad that he and Diana were fighting about her but she was glad to have his support regarding Dick.

Dick...her heart squeezed painfully when she thought about him and she seemed to think about him often, pretty much every time she wasn't focused on training or work. She didn't know if she was sad or grateful that Dick had left the Manor the morning after their night together. She might have changed her mind if she had seen him that morning before fully strengthening her resolve.

She had gone to Kyle and told him the truth, that she was in love with Dick and she was sorry if she hurt him. Then she had told him about her vision and asked for his help. He had stared at her in shock and anger for a moment before sighing and saying, "We are quite a pair. I'm still in love with my dead girlfriend and you're in love with someone else."

Donna had given him a wan smile, "Not exactly a match made in heaven. I'm really sorry Kyle, I honestly didn't know I had such feelings for Dick until the party."

Kyle had caressed her cheek and lifted her eyes to his, "And I honestly thought I was past my feelings for Jen so I understand where you're coming from. I care about you Donna and I hope we can be friends."

"Yes, so will you help me by pretending to still be dating?" she'd asked and added, "Please!" when Kyle looked unsure.

"I really think you should tell Dick the truth but as your friend I will support your decision," he'd replied and for all appearances it looked as if they were still a couple.

That hadn't stopped the searing pain she had felt when she saw Dick in the cafeteria of the Watchtower flirting with Crimson Fox. She'd decided that she hated Crimson Fox's husky laugh and her French accent that Dick couldn't seem to get enough of.

She took another deep breath and prepared for Bruce to reset the program when she heard the security klaxon. Bruce and she rushed to the monitor womb and she was shocked to see Apollo standing there in all his golden glory with a woman who looked strangely familiar.

"Mr. Terrific you can stop the alarm, this is Apollo one of my Gods," Donna said as she knelt before him and bowed her head. "Lord Apollo, how may I serve you?"

"Rise Donna. Lady Phoebe and I need to speak with you," he stated.

Bruce stepped in and said, "We should go to the conference room to talk and I would like to have the founders that are here as well as some other members join us."

Everyone followed Batman as he swept out of the monitor womb and called people over their communicators. By the time they arrived at the room Superman and Flash were already there and Kyle entered a few minutes later. Shayera, who was visiting the Watchtower, came as well. Batgirl and Nightwing were the last to arrive. Barbara gave Donna a curious look as she saw Apollo and the woman. Barbara had been angry with Donna when Dick had told her what had occurred but had cooled down when Donna confessed the truth to her. She, like Diana and Kyle, thought Donna should tell him the truth but had promised her friend not to say anything.

Everyone took seats at the table except Donna, Batman, Apollo and Phoebe. Donna couldn't help but stare at the woman. She looked like she could be Diana and Donna's mother even more so that Hippolyta. Phoebe looked strangely frail in her hooded cloak and it seemed like she was aging as Donna looked at her. Apollo touched her and that seemed to revive her and she looked more youthful.

Donna bowed to Apollo again and asked, "What have you come to tell me, my lord?"

"This is my grandmother Phoebe and she is one of the first ones, the Titans. She was banished along with Rhea, Oceanus and Tethys, Iapetus and Themis, Crius and Mnemosyne, Hyperion and Thia and her husband Coeus when Zeus defeated Cronus, his father. She has journeyed back to Earth because they the Titans need your help." Apollo stated.

"Sparta," Donna uttered knowing that the time had come. She would soon face the monster in her visions.

"Yes, little Troia, and it is time you learned of your heritage as well." Phoebe said in a soft voice.

Everyone in the room stared in amazement as Phoebe held up a glowing orb that started projecting images. Her beautiful voice started telling the story.

"We are the ancient ones, the first Gods of Earth—The Titans. We were born from Mother Gaea and sired by Uranus," Pictures of twelve perfectly formed humans emerging from the Earth appeared. "The first to emerge were Cronus and Rhea. They had power over the Earth and helped formed the land to bring forth life both plant and animal. Oceanus and Tethys calmed the raging sea and brought forth life in the oceans. Iapetus and Themis instilled justice in the savage cosmos through their cleansing fire. Crius and Mnemsoyne had power over memories and the history of all time. Hyperion and Thia had power over the sun and brought its beautiful light to the darkness and my husband, Coeus, and I had the favor of the moon and the stars. Through the stars we could see the future." Images of the Earth becoming beautiful and prosperous appeared and faded into a beautiful star scape. "It was a golden age but Coeus foresaw that one of Cronus's children would defeat him and that we would be banished. Cronus tried to stop this from happening by swallowing his children but was eventually defeated by Zeus." More images flashed showing these events.

"After Cronus's death we were banished from Olympus and we journeyed a great distance across the stars to find a new home. We settled on the moon of the planet Synriannaq and called our new home New Cronus. Unfortunately we longed for our old home and our old life. We set about turning Synriannaq into a new Earth and gave the primitives of the planet a civilization that they were not ready for. We wanted our New Earth now and did not allow them to evolve like the humans of Earth. We did not allow them to mature and find their own way." The images changed to show the Titans constructing beautiful cities that would rival any of Ancient Greece. It shifted to bountiful fields full grain and produce and beautiful trees bearing all kinds of fruit.

"But Rhea was lonely without Cronus and she mated with the primitives and gave birth to several powerful demi-gods. These demi-gods seized power and enslaved many. They fought wars among themselves for centuries leaving cities destroyed, fields to go fallow and people killed, injured and starving." The images showed the constant state of war and the devastated planet. "The people of Synriannaq eventually grew tired of the endless bloodshed and rose up against the warlords and killed them all finally ending the wars. They turned their backs on us as well, they blamed us for their suffering and they were not wrong. We withdrew from their world in shame." Images of the Titans returning to New Cronus appeared.

"Over the next century and on their own they did much to create order and peace. We observed but did not interfere. One day Rhea gathered us all together. While we all felt tremendous guilt for what we had done to the Synriannaqians, she felt the most because it was her offspring that had begun the wars and caused the strife. She wanted to atone for our sins and told us of her plan to sacrifice her essence to bring six seeds to New Cronus. These seeds or children would be taken from planets across the galaxy. They would be children with no one to take care of them, children that might be lost otherwise. She would bring them to New Cronus and each would receive a gift from each Titan couple. We would give them powers and they would become a team that would help planets and people across the cosmos that needed it." The image changed to show Rhea receiving glowing energy from each Titan couple. Then her energy split in six different directions. Children from different planets were saved and brought to New Cronus.

"But one seed was lost." Donna saw herself as a child in the lifeboat. Her mother and she were dying. The energy struck Donna and her body absorbed it but she was not carried to New Cronus. The orb closed and stopped projecting images.

"This is where I and the Gods of Olympus interfered. We prevented you from being taken to New Cronus and sent the life boat to Themyscira." Apollo explained.

"Why?" Donna uttered softly, shocked by what she had seen.

"Because I had a vision that if you went to New Cronus as a child you would die and if you died as a child then eventually Olympus and Earth would be destroyed. Then I saw you thriving on Themyscira. I believed you belonged there and the other Gods agreed and you were instantly loved by the Amazons and became one of them," he said.

"But I had no powers and nearly died!" Donna said.

"The seeds were given increased strength, stamina, durability and speed as well as the power of flight when they arrived on New Cronus. Since you never came we never gave you those powers. The only gift you received from us was the gift of premonition which Coeus and I contributed." Phoebe explained.

Apollo added, "I and the rest of the Olympians knew you were special and we were going to grant you your powers when you were older but the accident changed everything. I again had a vision of you with your powers working to save the world but because you were dying we needed a piece of Diana's soul to save you. This linked you both and you received her powers. Because of the vision, I had Hippolyta promise to send you to Man's World when you turned twenty."

"And the individual gifts remained dormant in each seed until their twentieth year." Phoebe said.

"That is why I started having visions last year!" Donna interjected.

"Yes it is but I need to continue while I have the strength." Phoebe said and Apollo again touched her with a glowing hand. The orb again opened and images appeared, "Three years after the seeds came to us an earthquake hit one of the major cities on Synriannaq. The Synriannqians allowed the children and us to give aid. Our relationship with the people improved and we started interacting more and the children aided where they could. Thia and Sparta were on the planet when the invasion occurred." Images of portals opening it the sky and hover tanks and parademons came into view.

"Boom tubes!" Flash yelled, "They were invaded by Apokolips."

"Yes. They came for slaves. Many were snatched and taken through the portals. Sparta was one of them. Thia was knocked away and buried under much rubble trying to save her. As swiftly as they came they were gone. We did not know where they came from and all our scrying could not locate them."

"That is because Apokolips exists in a part of the universe that can only be reached by a boom tube." Batman stated.

"We could not find Sparta and so we had no way to rescue her. We mourned her loss but continued to raise the other children," More images appeared of the alien children growing, learning and training. "Soon we were able to go on missions of goodwill and peace and we started helping many worlds. Rhea's dream of atonement started to be realized. As the children each reached their twentieth year they started using their gifts." Images of each Titan seed appeared as Phoebe described their gifts, "Athyns of Karrakkan received his gift from Cronus and Rhea. He has power over the earth and can create or stop earthquakes as well as move large amounts of dirt and rock with his mind. Xanthi of Ozyron received his gift from Oceanus and Tethys. He has power over the seas and can create tital waves or calm the waters. He can also change water to snow, ice or steam. Sellasia of Ecirpe received her gift from Iapetus and Themis. She has the cleansing fire of justice. It can hurt or destroy the unjust and evil but will never harm the innocent. Idalium of Nyppos received his gift from Crius and Mnemosyne. He can read and manipulate people's memories. Sparta of Synriannaq received her gift from Hyperion and Thia. She has the energy of the sun and she can shoot energy beams from her eyes. The beams of energy can either heal or destroy and you Troia of Earth received your gift from Coeus and myself. You can see the future and change it for the better."

"Apollo, you told me that you gave me my gift." Donna said.

"I did stretch the truth my child. I made sure you lived long enough to receive your gift. I inherited the gift from Coeus and Phoebe as well through my mother Leto. She was their daughter."

Phoebe then continued, "Two days ago several portals again opened over the skies of Synriannaq. They were lead by Sparta. The Titan seeds went to aid the Synriannaqians and Idalium was able to read Sparta's memories. She'd been taken to Apokolips and worked in the mines as a slave. A Granny Goodness took her from the mines and raised her in her evil orphanage. She was treated awfully and hurt daily until she learned to fight back and this torture twisted her mind. When she received her gift she was able to take over Apokolips by claiming she was the true heir because she had been given Darkseid's Omega Beam. She terrorized and killed many with her gift and they started to believe that she was a goddess. She got rid of any in power that apposed her status as a goddess and the rightful ruler of Apokolips. Then she built an army to destroy us. She believes we abandoned her to these evil people and she wants revenge." Images of parademons flying over Synriannaq and bloody battles appeared. Everyone watched as more devastation was heaped on this poor planet.

"Sparta is very charismatic and she understands the psyche of her people. In the first day of battle she gave speeches that were broadcast around the world. Even though it had been a century since the last wars she was able to inflame deep-rooted hatred that the Synriannaqians still held for us. Many joined her in her quest for vengeance and helped her attack New Cronus. We still have great power and have been able to repel her attacks so far but she has killed Sellasia and Idalium. With their deaths she has absorbed their energy and become more powerful. If she can kill Athyns and Xanthi or just one of us Titans then she may be unstoppable."

"Still many Synriannaqians are opposed to her making more war and are fighting to stop her so that the planet can return to the peace of the last century. Then last night Coeus and I had a vision. I saw you Troia, our lost seed, living on Earth and fighting for justice. I saw you coming to aid us in our time of need, so I decided to sacrifice my life essence to come here and beg you to come to Synriannaq and New Cronus and stop Sparta. I do not know what kind of devastation she will bring to the cosmos if she is able to gain our power. Please Troia, say you will help us." Phoebe's voice had become more soft and feeble as she spoke and she now looked like and old woman. Apollo's energy could no longer fortify her. The orb stopped projecting images and returned to Phoebe hand.

"Yes I will come Lady Phoebe. I know that this is my destiny." Donna stated, as she stood determined to face the monster of her visions.

Apollo eased Phoebe into a chair. She pulled a short black chiton from her cloak. The material glowed as if were a night sky filled with stars. "This cloth was woven from the starry firmament and while you wear it you will have the ability to create a force field that can repel Sparta's energy beams." Donna looked at the chiton and realized that it was the one from her visions. Phoebe pulled two more orbs from her cloak. "This orb contains the coordinates to New Cronus and this orb will create portal that will take you directly there." Phoebe handed Donna the chiton and orbs. "Thank you Troia for coming to our aid and know you always are one of our children." With that statement Phoebe disappeared in a flash of light.

_**TBC…..**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

A/N—Much of the background for the Titans comes from the New Titans #50-54, which is another origin story for Donna Troy. I have changed many details for my story but the many of the characters such as Sparta come from those issues.


	18. Chapter 18 PS I Love You

**A/N**—Thanks to Hepburn for being my wonderful beta and helping me with this story and Chaosmob and The-Lady-Isis for their input and encouragement. Please read and review.

**Disclaimer**—All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

As I write this letter,

Send my love to you,

Remember that I'll always,

Be in love with you.

Treasure these few words 'til we're together,

Keep all my love forever,

P.S., I love you.

You, you, you—P.S. I Love You by The Beatles

**Chapter 18—P.S. I Love You**

Dick leaned back in his chair and stared at Donna and Apollo in shock. He forgot for a moment how much he hated her as concern for her life filled him. It wouldn't be long before she had to face the monster that had been haunting her for over a month. He wondered if she was ready. He silently prayed to her gods that she was, despite himself.

He watched Batman take the orb containing the coordinates to and information on Synriannaq. He walked over to the computer terminal set up in the room and Shayera soon joined him. He again looked at Donna as Kyle stepped close to her and rage poured through him. He wondered if Kyle knew that he had slept with Donna after her party. Since Kyle hadn't given him the stink eye, he suspected that Donna had kept that information to herself. His stomach turned at what a manipulative brat she was and he suddenly felt the need to leave the room as he had lately since "her night of lies" whenever he was near her. Hell he had hardly heard a word Crimson Fox had said to him the other day. All he had wanted to do was leave the cafeteria but he couldn't be rude to a colleague.

It was easier to hate Donna when he didn't see her because seeing her reminded him of how much he loved her. She really did light up a room and people loved her. She had so much spirit and energy that it felt good to be around her. Dick ground his teeth in frustration as he forced himself to remember her hateful words after they had made love. He was about to leave when Apollo seemed to produce armor out of thin air.

"Troia, please take this armor and these weapons as a gift from Olympus. Hephaestus forged them himself from the strongest metal and magic we possess. May they aid you in achieving victory over Sparta. I now must return to Olympus and help Athena and Ares prepare in case you fail. Please know that you go on this mission with our full blessing. Have faith and good fortune my child." With those parting words he vanished in a beam of golden light.

Dick looked at the armor in Donna's hands and he felt sick to his stomach as he realized that as soon as she was about to face Sparta, her so-called gods were leaving her on her own. He knew that the visions always ended with Sparta killing her and he couldn't stand the thought of Donna dying no matter what she had said to him. He loved her even if she didn't love him. He would make sure she came back. Flash and Batgirl moved to flank Donna, as she looked dazed by the recent dramatic events while Superman joined Batman and Shayera at the computer terminal.

"Donna are you all right?" Barbara asked as she noticed the paleness of Wonder Girl's face.

Donna looked at her with a determined expression and Dick felt a jolt of pride as she stood straight and tall and declared, "I'm fine Batgirl. This is my destiny and it is now time to face the challenge that I have been training my whole life for and I will stop Sparta before she destroys anymore worlds."

"Don't worry we will all be there to back you up," Flash said with a cocky smile that Dick knew covered up his real fear for his friend.

Before Dick could say anything though Batman spoke, "We will go to Synriannaq by portal at o-eight-hundred tomorrow. In the meantime four teams will be assembled immediately to take four javelins with selected team members and equipment to leave within the next two hours. It will take at least ten hours to travel to Synriannaq and we shall rendezvous with them on New Cronus. Green Lantern you will be in charge of assembling the Javelin teams and you will accompany them as team leader."

"Understood." Kyle said as he took the PDA that Batman handed him with the specs for the mission and left the conference room.

Batman continued to type into the computer but paused as Shayera said something quietly into his ear. He looked at her for a brief moment then returned to typing after hitting the delete key a few times.

"Superman, please contact New Genesis and give them the coordinates for New Cronus so that they can pass this information on to Orion. They may have a way to contact Artemis, J'onn and him and we need them to go to New Cronus and if you can convince them to send reinforcements that would be good. I might mention that they would probably want to stop Sparta before she attacks their world," Batman stated.

"Sure thing, Batman," Superman said before exiting the conference room.

"Batgirl, I want you to come along and help with the computers and run tactical. You with be responsible for monitoring the battle and giving information to the League and their allies. Flash you will be coming as well. Why don't you and Donna get something to eat and then rest? I want you both in top shape before we leave."

"Sure thing Bats!" Wally said and he and Donna also left.

Dick glared at Batman as he continued to type into the computer. "What about me Batman? Shouldn't I rest up for the mission?" he said harshly.

"No. Nightwing, I want you to help Robin patrol Gotham. I need you to protect my city," Bruce said stoically.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Nightwing erupted. "You expect me to stay here and patrol while Donna faces the worst challenge of her life?! No way in Hell!"

"You will patrol Gotham. You are not going on this mission and as a senior member of the League I am giving you a direct order. If you disobey a direct order it will result in your expulsion from the League. Do I make myself clear?" Batman said harshly while glaring at Nightwing.

"I won't forget this Batman!" Dick yelled before storming out of the conference room. He headed toward the cafeteria to talk to Donna. He had no idea what he was going to say but her couldn't just let her go to face Sparta alone.

He turned the corner and he saw her talking to Kyle and felt his stomach start to burn but he still wanted to help her. Then she threw her arms around Kyle's neck and kissed him passionately. For a moment all Dick could see was red then her turned and walked away. She obviously didn't need him as she had Kyle Rayner, the great Green Lantern, to protect her.

* * *

Bruce quietly closed the grandfather clock as he entered the manor. It was around eight in the evening and he had just finished talking to Lucius about how he probably wouldn't be in for at least a few days. He had used Diana not feeling well because of the pregnancy as the excuse. Of course he would be across the galaxy on Synriannaq helping Donna defeat Sparta but Lucius didn't need to know that.

He turned toward the kitchen and paused as he saw how much of the counter tops were loaded with food from the pantry. He continued on to the refrigerator to grab a bottle of water. Inside he saw three different cheesecakes, each with one slice missing. As he closed the door he saw Alfred walk out of the pantry and gather up some cans to put back in there.

"Spring cleaning Alfred?" Bruce asked with a smile.

"Not exactly, Sir." Alfred said as he continued his work.

"So why does it look like the pantry exploded?" Bruce asked as his curiosity got the better of him.

Alfred gave him a baleful stare for a moment before gathering up several boxes of pasta. "It is a long story Master Bruce, but it all started with cheesecake."

Bruce raised an eyebrow and queried, "Cheesecake?"

Alfred sighed, "Miss Diana woke up this morning feeling better than she has in months. Apparently the constant nausea that has been plaguing her has gone away. She proceeded to pour her tea down the drain and throw the dry toast that I have been making her for breakfast in the trash. She stated and these were her exact words—'It will be a cold day in Tartarus before I have ginger lemon tea and dry toast for breakfast ever again.' So I made her favorite omelet and served it with fresh fruit, a croissant and some decaffeinated coffee. She ate it all with a relish I haven't seen in months." Alfred gave a small smile at the memory.

"Well when she was finished she told me that she had a craving for cheesecake. So I made her usual favorite, a simple New York style cheesecake. She ate a slice and said that it didn't soothe the craving so I made her an Italian style cheesecake using ricotta cheese. Again she ate a slice and again it didn't satisfy the craving so I set about making a chocolate cheesecake. She decided to keep me company in the kitchen and that is when I made an error in judgment," Alfred said with a shake of his head.

"What did you do?" Bruce asked becoming more intrigued the longer Alfred talked.

"I asked her to get the chocolate from the pantry," Alfred sighed again and continued, "She then immediately decided that the pantry needed to be reorganized. She gave me the chocolate and then proceeded to pull all the items out of the pantry. I never knew she could move that quickly. She started arranging everything in groups on the countertops. She was halfway through her project when the cheesecake was finished. She ate a huge slice, it satisfied her craving and afterwards she went upstairs to take a bath."

Bruce was now chuckling as Alfred continued to restock the pantry. "Why didn't you stop her?" he asked between guffaws.

Alfred stopped what he was doing and looked at Bruce like he really was the idiot himbo that he pretended to be when out in public. "Master Bruce, I learned when your mother was pregnant with you that you never ever argue with a hormonal pregnant woman. Your father made that massive mistake and your mother put him through all kinds of hell before she forgave him. I am most certainly not going to tell a hormonal Amazon what to do as the results could prove fatal, even I am not that brave and Mother Pennyworth did not raise a fool for a son." And with that statement he gathered more cans and again disappeared into the pantry.

Bruce's laughter disappeared as he thought about what Alfred had just said and realized that he was probably lucky to be alive. That and he had been avoiding her for the past few days. He was leaving on the mission to Synriannaq tomorrow and he did not want to be fighting with Diana. He loved her more than anything and certainly more than being right. It was time to grovel and live to see another day.

As he entered the bedroom he heard Puccini's _La_ _Boheme _coming from the bathroom. _Oh shit!_ He thought as he walked toward the bathroom. He had taken Diana to see the opera shortly after they had started dating. She had loved it but the ending where Mimi dies and Rodolfo sings about his pain always makes her cry. Mimi and Rodolfo's story she'd said reminded her of their relationship before Bruce got wise and stopped pushing her away. But it always made her cry and he was positive that she would be weeping when he walked through the door.

Sure enough tears were streaming down her face as she sat in the tub and Bruce was overwhelmed with the need to comfort her. He gathered her into his arms not caring that she was soaking his shirt.

"Shh sweetheart it's okay. I love you and everything is going to be okay," he murmured into her wet hair as she clung to him.

"Oh Bruce I am so worried about Donna. Athena visited a short time ago and told me what happened with Donna today. I do not want her to die but there is nothing I can do to protect her. Athena stripped me of my powers to make sure I would not try to go. She said that this was Donna's mission and my mission was to protect the child growing in my womb." Diana continued to weep and Bruce was unsure if he was grateful to or angry with Diana's gods.

He lifted her out of the tub and quickly dried her off. Then he carried her into the bedroom, pausing briefly to turn off the music. He placed her on the bed and removed his soaked t-shirt before lying next to her and pulling her close. He continued to gently stroke her back as she cried. She slowly calmed down but also seemed to cling to Bruce for strength.

"Diana, I love you and I will do whatever you want me to do. If you want me not to go to Synriannaq I will. If you want me to tell Dick that Donna loves him I will. There is nothing I wouldn't do for you," he said softly as he kissed her forehead.

Diana lifted her head off his chest a stared into his eyes. " Bruce, I want you to watch out for my sister. Artemis hasn't returned yet and the only other people I trust to protect Donna are you and Kal. Just make sure you come back to me and that you bring her back with you alive and well." She then pressed her lips to his and gave him a fierce kiss. The time for talking was over as they made love as if tomorrow would never come.

* * *

"You are weak Troia! You have lived a soft and pathetic life and now you will die because of it! And I will destroy you, your sisters and your Gods who made you weak and as for Earth, the people will become my slaves and worship me!" Sparta cackled.

They were exchanging rapid blows with their swords. Sparks flew off their armor and blades as they fought. Donna could feel the fatigue in her muscles, like she had fought for hours, maybe even for days. She made a mistake and left her right side exposed. Sparta quickly took advantage and thrust her sword between her chest and back plate. Donna screamed in agony...

Donna awoke with a scream. She was in a cold sweat as she looked around her Watchtower room. She closed her eyes again and fought the fear rising in her throat. She took deep breaths to calm her racing heart and quelled the urge to call Dick. That would be selfish because she knew no matter what she had done he would come if she needed him. She loved him too much to jeopardize his life because of a moment of fear. She had made sure that he wouldn't want to come on this mission by kissing Kyle in front of him. She had been returning to the conference room to make sure Bruce had kept Dick off the mission when she ran into Kyle who was heading to the Javelin bay.

She had smiled and said, "Congratulations on your first mission as a team leader."

He had smiled back and said, "Thanks, how are you holding up? This evening's events have been a bit overwhelming."

"I am well. It is all kind of surreal as I have been experiencing the visions for over a month and now it is almost time to face her. I feel as though I have lived and trained my whole life for this mission," she'd replied softly.

A sad look came into Kyle's eyes before he'd said, "You're not alone Donna. The League will be there to help you."

She had been about to make a glib reply when she'd seen Dick out of the corner of her eye and she quickly pulled Kyle into a kiss. He'd stiffened slightly but quickly went along, softy returning the kiss. She'd slowly pulled away looking over his shoulder at the empty corridor.

"Is he gone?" Kyle had said gently into her ear and Donna had looked into his perceptive stare.

"Yes," she replied before adding, "We both should be on our way. You need to leave soon or Batman will be after you."

"God forbid," he'd shuddered and laughed and then continued on his way.

No, Dick was lost to her at the moment and she was on her own. Instead she calmed her mind and focused back on the vision. She studied every parry and thrust. She analyzed Sparta's every movement and relived every moment of the battle. She had always tried to push the visions away but now she knew that to beat Sparta she had to accept the visions and use them as tools. She had this gift for a reason and now she knew what she had to do. In the end she would face this challenge alone and she would win.

She rose from her bed and walked to the desk. She took the beautiful stationary and pens that Alfred had given her for her birthday out of the drawer and wrote Dick a letter. She knew that she may never come back from this mission and she wanted him to know that she'd loved him. That he was the most important person to her and that he was wonderful. She poured her heart out in a few sentences then signed it. She put it into an envelope and wrote Nightwing on the front and sealed the envelope. She would leave it on her desk. If she didn't return somebody would come to clean out her room and find it and give it to him.

She looked at the clock and saw that it was only three in the morning and realized that she was very tired. She had made peace with her burdens and her gods and now it was time to rest. This time sleep came quickly and it was dreamless.


	19. Chapter 19 Brothers in Arms

**A/N**—I am sorry that it took me so long to update. Been busy with sick kids and a bathroom renovation. Plus this chapter is full of action and I find writing action to be the hardest. I promise that there will not be a long wait for the next chapter. Thanks to Hepburn for being my wonderful beta and helping me with this story and Chaosmob and The-Lady-Isis for their input and encouragement. And thanks to all the people who pm'ed and told me to get off my ass and write something (LOL ;). Please read and review.

**Disclaimer**—All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Through these fields of destruction

Baptism of fire

I've watched all your suffering

As the battles raged higher

And though they did hurt me so bad

In the fear and alarm

You did not desert me

My brothers in arms—Brothers in Arms by Dire Straits

**Chapter 19—Brothers in Arms**

Artemis flexed the muscles in her arms trying to ease the pain of having them manacled above her head for almost three days. She was hungry and thirsty as she hadn't eaten or drunk anything since her capture. She hadn't been this hungry since she was a child scavenging to find food to stay alive, this brought back bad memories and she decided to focus her mind to keep her fears at bay. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, ignoring the stench of the prison. She was an Amazon and she had been taught to ignore pain and discomfort so she channeled her thoughts toward figuring out how to escape. Again she reached out with her mind to try and find J'onn and again she received no response.

She looked at Orion and saw that he appeared to be sleeping. They had continued to maintain silence for fear of revealing anything of importance to the enemy. She looked up at the manacles. As a child she had been quite skilled at picking locks but the locks of Ancient Greece were very primitive compared to the high tech restraints holding her arms and legs. She prayed to Hermes to fill her mind with some trick to escape this prison but received no aid.

She heard the cell door open and opened her eyes to see Kanto enter the cell. He gave her a smile that made her feel sick. She knew that look; it was the same expression as the soldiers who had captured the Amazons had worn. His eyes were cruel and she knew that he would enjoy hurting her, that he would get pleasure from it.

"You are so very lovely Artemis or do you prefer Wonder Woman?" he asked with a sneer, Artemis just glared at him. "So much spirit to go with your beauty. I am going to enjoy breaking you."

Artemis couldn't help the wave of fear that coursed through her as she looked into his eyes. All the gruesome memories from her childhood hit her and she froze as she fought the memories of women screaming in pain and the cruel laughter of soldiers. She froze until she heard harsh, mocking laughter, which made her look at Orion.

"Do you really think a weak sniveling sycophant like you is going to break someone as strong as Artemis? She is an Amazon, a warrior and not some weak slave that has been beaten and starved for years to do your bidding. You are completely delusional," Orion said with a smirk.

Artemis felt her fear evaporate as rage took over. She was grateful to Orion for reminding her that she was an Amazon and nothing Kanto could do would break her.

Kanto stalked over to Orion, slapped him and hissed, "Shut up dog, or I will kill you! I am the one with power here!" Orion just continued to smirk with eyes filled with contempt.

Kanto walked back to Artemis. "Now where were we my sweet? Oh yes I am going to enjoy having you!" He ran his hand down her body and then back up and roughly groped her breast. Artemis felt as though her skin was crawling and did the only thing she could do when he looked at her…She spit in his face.

He swiftly backhanded her which hurt but she was glad that he was no longer touching her and she smirked at him. He raised his hand to hit her again but before he made contact a parademon came up behind him and punched him in the head, knocking him out.

Artemis smiled as the parademon shifted into the familiar green form of J'onn J'onzz. " I am sorry that I could not come earlier but I was waiting for the most opportune time. We need Kanto so that we can get your equipment, namely your mother box, Orion. They are keeping it in a room that I cannot phase into. A code must be entered and then there is a retinal scanner. I have obtained the code but we will need him to get the scanner. Luckily I was able to get this." J'onn held up Orion's helmet.

"Why wasn't this in the safe room?" Orion inquired as he took it from J'onn after J'onn released the restraints.

"It was in his quarters. I have been following him around for two days looking for the best time to make my move and I saw it in his room. Apparently he was keeping it as a trophy." J'onn answered as he released Artemis. She shook her arms and bit her lip as the blood flowed back into her numb hands.

"I suggest that you put that on and project an image of a parademon and I will shift into a parademon and Artemis will wear these hand restraints, unlocked of course. We can say that she kicked him and knocked him out and that we are escorting both to his quarters as he will want to properly punish her when he awakens, if anybody asks." J'onn continued and they moved to do as he suggested.

J'onn had knocked out all the parademons in the cellblock and locked them in a cell. Hopefully they would be out of the way long enough for the heroes to escape. J'onn held a gun on Artemis while Orion picked up Kanto and carried him over his shoulder. Kanto groaned as Artemis hit him over the head with her restraints. She smiled as he fell unconscious again.

They walked down several corridors and nobody stopped them. Most parademons were near brainless automatons that just followed orders and didn't think. They reached the corridor where the safe room was located and paused as they saw two parademons guarding the door. They cautiously approached and before the parademons knew what hit them they were unconscious on the floor as J'onn and Artemis attacked.

J'onn entered the code and Orion held up Kanto for the retinal scan. The door opened easily and the three rushed inside to gather their equipment.

"We will have to exit the building to use the boom tube and then we need to head to New Genesis. We will need to mount an offensive against Sparta," Orion stated.

"Agreed, I have obtained the coordinates of the planet she plans to attack," J'onn replied and added, "I already have explored a few escape routes so let's get going."

It seemed that as soon as J'onn said those words the alarms went off. J'onn started running and Artemis and Orion followed. Artemis grabbed a gun off an unconscious parademon and started to fire as groups of parademons came after them. All her years as an archer paid off as her aim was perfect. Orion used his gauntlets to shoot Astro force beams at them.

J'onn lead them down several corridors as he yelled to Artemis, "Shoot the controls for the blast doors and we will cut off our pursuers."

She did as she was told and slipped through the rapidly closing blast doors just as they closed. J'onn lead them down one more corridor to an exit guarded by several parademons. Artemis and Orion started shooting and the parademons scattered into defensive positions and started shooting back. J'onn phased up to two parademons and knocked their heads together. Artemis deflected their gun blasts with her bracelets and did the same and quickly kicked another in the stomach while J'onn punched him in the head. Orion took out the last two.

J'onn typed in the code to open the door and luck was on their side as it opened. The heroes quickly ran out of the prison and Artemis grabbed Orion around the waist and took off into air as J'onn joined them. Because she was holding Orion she wasn't able to deflect a gun blast and it burned into her shoulder. She fought the pain and tightened her grip on Orion afraid she might drop him.

"I can open the boom tube now," he said before doing so and the three heroes flew in grateful to be escaping Apokolips.

* * *

All hell broke loose as soon as they crossed through the portal. New Cronus was under attack and the Titans and the two remaining Titan seeds were desperately trying to fight off the overwhelming number of parademons attacking their moon. Whatever defense shielding they may have had was gone.

Batman immediately started shouting orders over the comm. system. "Superman, Wonder Girl, Captain Atom, Dr. Light, Waverider, Aztek and Fire in the air and destroy some of those hover tanks and parademons."

Donna, dressed in her starry black chiton and new armor took to the sky and started knocking out parademons. She quickly took out several parademons while Waverider shot quantum energy blasts destroying a hover tank nearby. Donna fought and blocked energy blasts with her bracelets and new force shield as she heard Batman continue to bark orders over the commlink.

"Flash, Hawk, Dove, Blue Devil and Vixen set up a perimeter around the outer buildings. Ice create a barrier wall to slow their infiltration of the city. Atom Smasher and Commander Steel deal with the intruders in the city and try to keep the buildings somewhat intact. Hourman and Metamorpho handle Granny Goodness and the Furies. It looks as though Crius and Mnemsoyne are cornered."

Bruce and Donna had both studied the information in the orb very closely last night and Donna knew all her new allies by sight. All the League members assigned to the mission had been thoroughly briefed on their allies and enemies as well.

She continued to fight the parademons as one hit her in the side. She angrily whipped off her helmet and threw it at one of the parademons attacking her. It cut off her ability to see all around her, which she needed in air combat. She quickly dispatched the enemy in the immediate vicinity and looked around for the next person to help. She didn't know how they were going to stop the enemy. Only seventeen heroes had come through the portal and there seemed to be hundreds of parademons. Donna hoped the Javelins would arrive soon with reinforcements. Even then she worried that it wouldn't be enough as Sparta had brought an overwhelming army. The information in the orb had not projected such large number.

She saw Xanthi fighting. He looked like a friendly abominable snowman. He had a large body covered completely in white fur. He had a round head with large black eyes and a large mouth that was grimacing at the moment as his foe cut him and red blood dripped from his wound. He gave a bellow of pain as he pulled away from his attacker. Donna

gasped as she saw the being that had been haunting her visions raise her sword to again hurt Xanthi. It wasn't a fair fight as two parademons were attacking him as well. Donna didn't think as she flew toward them, quickly unsheathing her sword. She heard Sparta's taunting voice.

"Xanthi you always were a weak little fuzz ball. Power is wasted on you and I am going to enjoy taking it after you die," she hissed.

But before her sword could make contact, Donna blocked it with her own sword and spun in the air thrusting Sparta away.

Sparta looked at her in shock for a moment before recovering and hissing at Donna, "Phoebe, do you really think you can protect this worthless seed from me? You really should be finding a way to protect yourself as I am going to destroy all of you."

"I'm Troia you witch, and I am here to make sure you lose! You are so brave fighting when it is three to one! Let us see how well you fight when the odds are more even?" Donna replied and attacked with several quick slices of her sword, drawing blood on the final one.

Sparta was angered by the wound and retaliated be shooting an energy beam at Donna which she easily blocked with a force shield. Sparta screeched in frustration and yelled, "Troia, the lost seed? You should be on my side as they abandoned you as well!"

"I would never side with someone so consumed with hate and revenge! And I was not abandoned but protected and raised among the noble Amazons. I will stop you from wreaking more havoc in the universe!" Donna yelled back as she dropped the shield and attacked. Sparta was more than ready for her this time and they parried for a while until Sparta became frustrated with the stalemate and started using her energy beams. Donna was able to deflect most of them with her bracelets and even took out two parademons with the deflected energy. Xanthi had tried to keep them off Donna but there were just too many.

Relief came a few minutes later as the Javelins entered the atmosphere of New Cronus. Kyle exited one of the Javelins and immediately launched himself into the battle making constructs to knock out parademons. Ollie, who was piloting one of the Javelins, opened fire and took out two hover tanks in a matter of minutes. Unfortunately the four Javelins were greatly out numbered and one was soon knocked out of the fight as a hover tank fired a blast that damaged a wing. Nemesis, who was a very good pilot, was able to land the spacecraft before it crashed.

Donna put the rest of the battle out of her mind and focused on Sparta. If she could destroy their leader she hoped the rest would back down. It was a slim chance but it was all she could do and she was making progress until more parademons came to Sparta's aid and Xanthi was overwhelmed. He was knocked out and fell to the ground with a loud thud.

The parademons converged on Donna, trying to protect their goddess and Donna had to go on the defensive. Sparta smiled evilly at her as she gained the upper had.

"Poor pathetic Amazon. You cannot stop me as I am too well prepared," she jeered as she attacked Donna but Donna was able to block her sword with her bracelets and kick her away.

Donna could not believe it when more boom tubes opened in the sky of New Cronus. Her sense of dread only increased as there was no way they could defeat more of Sparta's troops. She spun rapidly beheading two parademons that were preparing to attack her from behind and missed the stunned expression that crossed Sparta's face. She used Donna's distraction to attack her with a vengeance. She would have hurt her if not for a body blow from a fast flyer in green with golden armor.

"Artemis!" Donna cried. She was extremely happy to see her Amazon sister.

"Miss me, little one," she said with a smirk as she punched Sparta in the face, knocking her back several feet. Donna noticed then that the ships entering from the boom tubes were not from Apokolips but from New Genesis and they were rapidly taking out Sparta's troops and tanks.

Sparta screamed with rage and flew full speed at Artemis, slicing her shoulder and giving her a head butt to her temple knocking her out. Donna flew to catch the unconscious body of her sister as Sparta opened a boom tube.

"All troops retreat now!" she screamed before she disappeared into the boom tube. Donna was forced to let her go, as she needed to help Artemis. She quickly landed carried Artemis to the triage that Batman had set up behind his central command.

She saw J'onn along with several people she assumed were from New Genesis already treating the wounded. Many of the Royal Guard made up of loyal Synriannaqians were gravely injured. She handed the unconscious Artemis to J'onn who placed her on a gurney.

She looked up and saw Sparta's troops swiftly disappearing and she heard Batman shout over the comm., "Capture as many as you can, try not to let them all escape!"

Troia immediately shot into the air and knocked out as many parademons as she could but most had already disappeared into boom tubes. She helped gather prisoners along with the rest of the League and their allies from New Genesis.

Iapetus and Themis guided the prisoners into a building they called the Hall of Justice and created an energy field around the building to contain them.

Donna sighed with frustration. She had been so close to stopping Sparta and now she would have to face her again. Any advantage of surprise that she'd had was gone and next time Sparta would be prepared for her when they met. She made her way back toward Batman and command central to see what move he had planned next.

As she approached she saw all the Titans save Iapetus and Themis along with Athyns and Xanthi, her brother seeds, gathered near command central. She felt an immediate connection with them similar to her connection to her Amazon sisters. They were her brothers in her heart, her brothers in arms. Xanthi turned and ran toward her. His wounds were already bandaged and he gave her such a warm smile as he pulled her into his arms for hug.

"Troia, thank you for coming to my rescue. For a minute there I thought Sparta was going kill me," he said and Donna laughed at his positive energy. She could feel his goodness as she returned his embrace.

Athyns held out his hand as Donna disengaged herself from Xanthi. "Welcome sister, we are most grateful that you chose to help us."

"Of course, brother. I am one of you and it is my duty to help. We must stop Sparta before she spreads more destruction."

"Agreed but it is too bad she has become this way. She was a wonderful sister…" Athyns sadly began but stopped as he heard a boom tube opening. He immediately reached for his sword.

Donna looked toward figures emerging from the boom tube and uttered, "Oh Hera…"

_**TBC**_


	20. Chapter 20 Be Be Your Love

A/N—A little bit from Dick's POV. Thanks to Hepburn for being my wonderful beta and helping me with this story. Also thanks to Chaosmob for his encouragement and The-Lady-Isis for her input and suggestions as well for her help with the letter. Please read and review.

Disclaimer—All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Everybody's talking how I, can't, can't be your love

But I want, want, want to be your love

Want to be your love, for real

Everybody's talking how I, can't, can't be your love

But I want, want, want to be your love

Want to be your love for real

Want to be your everything

Everything...

Everything's falling, and I am included in that

Oh, how I try to be just okay

Yeah, but all I ever really wanted

Was a little piece of you—Be Be Your Love by Rachael Yamagata

**Chapter 20--Be Be Your Love**

Dick glared at the dark Gotham skyline. Of course Gotham was quiet tonight of all nights. Did he even really need to be here? Why was he even listening to Bruce and patrolling Gotham? He should just have told him to fuck off. He didn't need this shit and why did he even care that he wasn't going on this mission. She could get herself killed for all he cared...he hated her.

"So what did that poor gargoyle ever do to you," Robin joked as he landed quietly next to Nightwing. He had just done a sweep of the area and all was quiet. Crime seemed to be on a holiday tonight.

Dick just grunted in response but started scanning the area.

"I know you're pissed about not going on the mission with Wonder Girl and I don't blame you. I can't understand why Batman isn't letting you go since you've been there from the beginning when she first started having the visions," Tim said in a confused tone.

"She'll be fine. She has Green Lantern to protect her," Dick said bitterly.

Tim smirked at that statement. "Oh you don't like that her boyfriend will be there to play the big brave hero when you're not? Poor baby Dickey! Honestly Wonder Girl could kick both your asses, she'd probably have to save your ass if you went!" Tim loved giving Dick crap about Donna, as he knew his brother was completely in love with her.

Nightwing gave Robin a glare that would rival Batman on a bad day. "Shut the fuck up!"

"Jeez Nightwing no need to be a douche. You know you'd probably feel better if you told her that you love her. I think she feels the same way," Tim finished softly. If he hadn't been watching Nightwing so closely he would have missed the slight stiffening of Dick's posture.

"You don't have any idea what you're talking about," Dick hissed harshly.

"Obviously not so why don't you tell me. Did something happen between you and her? Is that why you are in such a foul mood and why you haven't returned my calls for a week?" Tim questioned wanting to understand what was going on between his brother and one of his best friends.

"It's complicated and I don't want to talk about it," Dick answered and Tim could hear the pain in his voice.

"Come on man you can talk to me. I'm your brother and I want to help," Tim stated earnestly.

Dick looked at his brother and suddenly felt the need to confide. He was probably closer to Tim than to anybody besides Wally and Alfred. It had hurt him deeply when Tim had been nearly destroyed by the Joker but Donna had brought him back. _Another reason I love her, _he thought as pain seared through his heart.

"She doesn't love me, she is in love with Kyle. She said so herself in so many words," Nightwing said bitterly as his lips twisted into a grimace and the slits on his mask narrowed in anger.

Tim was nothing if not perceptive and said, "Something more has happened. If she had just stated that she loved Kyle you would have been hurt but you wouldn't sound so pissed off every time you say her name."

Nightwing just stared at him for a moment as he contemplated telling him the rest. He decided to go ahead as Tim would be like a dog with a bone until he spilled. "We slept together after her birthday party."

Tim's eyes momentarily widened in shock before he blurted out, "And you still think she loves Kyle? Dude, you're an idiot!"

Dick glared at him before stating, "She was drunk and she made a mistake after she had a fight with Kyle."

Robin snorted and said, "No, I take that back saying that you're an idiot, because that would be an insult to the real idiots of the world! You my big bro are a big blind douche of a Richard! Donna's metabolism is almost as fast as Wally's! You've seen how she eats like a pig and never gains an ounce! She would've had to drink a pint of hard liquor in a very short time to get drunk enough to not know what she was doing. Did she taste of alcohol when you kissed her?" Tim was emotionally distant enough to apply cool logic to the situation.

Dick thought back to that night and kissing her for the first time. He'd been a bit buzzed himself but all her could remember her tasting like was champagne. "Not that I recall…"

"She wouldn't have slept with you if she didn't love you, she's not like that, but for some reason she wants you to believe she doesn't love you. She is lying to you and knowing Donna she's doing it to protect you."

Dick's heart was practically ready to explode in his chest. Could he be right? He thought about how she'd awakened terrified but then he thought of her hateful words and the hope Tim's words inspired died a swift death.

"You should go talk to her before they leave and get her to tell you the truth before it is too late," Tim continued.

Dick thought of the mission she was going on and the strong possibility she wouldn't come back. Then he though of her kissing Kyle earlier this evening and he decided that Tim was wrong.

"It's all quiet here so I think I am going to head over to Bludhaven. You should get home and get some sleep," Nightwing stated as he decided to put Donna and all her drama out of his mind.

"You are such an ass and you're really acting like a douche. You're going to regret letting her leave and not talking to her. Remember she may never come back." And with those parting words he shot off his d-cell line and took off.

Dick watched him go with an aching heart, haunted by his final statement.

* * *

Diana sighed as she chewed the last bit of sliced apple, smeared with peanut butter and covered in sunflower seeds. She loved how the sweetness of the apples blended with the creaminess of the peanut butter and the salty crunch of the sunflower seeds. She took a sip of her milk to wash it all down. She had just finished when the doorbell rang and she looked at Alfred who was unloading the dishwasher.

"I hadn't planned on any visitors this morning, are you expecting anyone, Alfred?"

"No madam and usually guests need to be buzzed through the gate to be let in," Alfred replied.

"I will deal with whoever is there. I will call you if I need you," she said as she gave him a reassuring smile. He had been hovering over her all morning, worried about her emotional state with both Bruce and Donna off on a dangerous mission.

Oddly enough, Diana was in a strangely happy mood. While she still felt concern over Bruce and Donna and her other friends on the mission, she wasn't suffering uncontrolled worry and anxiety like she had last night. It was probably more crazy hormones combined with the beautiful lovemaking she'd shared with Bruce that was causing her uplifted mood but for now she would go with it.

She reached the door and touched her necklace making sure she projected her Diana Prince-Wayne image. She checked the camera by the door before opening it and saw Shayera standing there sans wings wearing a sundress. Diana quickly opened the door.

"Shay what a surprise," she said as Shayera walked into the foyer and Diana closed the door. "It is strange seeing you without wings."

Shayera fingered the ankh hanging by a gold chain around her neck. "You have your magic necklace and I have mine." Shayera had received hers from her very good friend Kent Nelson, a.k.a. Dr. Fate.

"So what brings you here like this and why didn't you take the transporter to the Cave?" Diana asked but before Shayera could reply the intercom buzzed.

"Madam I have just buzzed Mrs. Kent through the gate she should be arriving momentarily," spoke Alfred disembodied voice.

Diana raised her eyebrows at Shayera and opened the door for Lois who was rushing up the stairs looking very excited.

"Diana I have some big news...Hey Shayera...great I can tell you both at once!"

"I have some important news too," Shayera interjected.

"I'm pregnant!" both women shouted at once and all three started laughing.

"Oh Hera this is amazing news! We need to celebrate. Let me tell Alfred to prepare a lovely brunch and hold the mimosas," Diana stated but before she could head toward the kitchen Alfred buzzed the intercom again.

"I just buzzed Miss Lance and Miss Bertinelli through the gates," he stated.

"I asked them to come as I wanted to share my news. I already told Mari, as I didn't want her to find out from the grapevine. She was happy for me and John and she would have come as well but she has a photo shoot in Milan," Shayera said.

All the ladies had bonded after the Meta Brawl fiasco and both Diana and Shayera had petitioned the founders to reinstate Helena to the league. Surprisingly J'onn had been against it and stated that he would only consider it if Helena agreed to see him for counseling. In the end Helena had declined saying she was happy helping out in Gotham and Bludhaven and didn't really care to return to the League. She was also quite content in her relationship with Vic Sage. While Diana still believed she would be an asset to the League she had stopped pushing.

The doorbell rang and Dinah and Helena entered as soon as Diana opened the door. They both looked at the three glowing women and Helena stated, "Don't tell me...you are all pregnant?!"

The three nodded and laughed and Helena rolled her eyes at Dinah and said, "The Watchtower is going to be full of rugrats. Well at least I still have you and Mari for girls night out!" Dinah nodded as both women smiled at their friends.

"Don't let Helena fool you, she loves babies and children. That's why she became a teacher," Dinah stated as Helena glared at her then playfully stuck out her tongue.

The ladies headed toward the kitchen were Alfred was already cooking. Diana poured every some decaf coffee from the freshly brewed pot.

"Well this explains, Shay, why you aren't on the mission. Ollie left last night," Dinah said.

At the mention of the mission Lois and Shayera threw concerned looks at Diana who smiled at them and said reassuringly, "It is okay. I have faith that Bruce and Donna will be fine. Besides Kal is there to watch their backs."

They didn't look convinced so Lois segued, "You're right Di. Hell Smallville doesn't even know I'm pregnant yet because he's there. I just found out this morning and I couldn't wait until he got back to tell somebody."

"Well I know Kal will be over the moon when he gets back. But enough about the mission lets talk about something else. Helena, what have you been doing since you started summer break?"

"Sleeping late," she said and everyone laughed.

* * *

Dick sat at his computer in his quarters on the Watchtower. He had spent the last two hours reading all the information that Bruce had uploaded into the League database from the orb brought by Phoebe. He had mentally come up with several tactical plans that could protect Donna and stop Sparta. He sighed in frustration.

Bludhaven had been no better at distracting him from thoughts of Donna than Gotham had been. Tim's words rang in his ears.

_She wouldn't have slept with you if she didn't love you._

Dick had become lost in remembrance of her passionate moans in response to his lovemaking and his body was instantly aroused. He could still feel her lips sliding against his chest and her tongue flicking across his nipples.

He'd growled in frustration and headed to his loft but lying in his bed hadn't helped as more thoughts of her naked body moving over him and her breathy sighs of pleasure haunted him. He'd gotten up and taken a long hot shower trying not to imagine Donna there with him gently soaping his back with her beautiful hands.

He'd changed into a fresh uniform and gone to the Watchtower. The team had already left for the mission.

_She is lying to you and knowing Donna she is doing it to protect you._

Tim's words came back to haunt him and he realized that Tim had been right...he should have talked to her. He should have let her know that he didn't hate her and that he would be her friend when she came back, that he wanted her in his life no matter what. He'd sighed and headed to the cafeteria for breakfast. He choked down some eggs and a cup of coffee before heading to his room. He didn't need to be here but he had nothing else to do.

So now he was staring at his computer screen and wondering if she was okay. He felt like he was going crazy and he stood up and left his room. He wasn't even thinking as he continued down the corridor to her room. He just needed to see things that reminded him of her and maybe he would be able to convince himself that she would be fine without him there watching her back.

He keyed in the code that he knew by heart and stared at the neatly made bed and thought about how he had held her there after one of her nightmarish visions. He walked over and lifted her pillow smelling the crisp citrus scent of her shampoo. She always smelled good to him even when she was sweaty from a hard sparring session.

He set the pillow down and looked around the room. She, like Diana, had an altar set up in the corner with six candles that she used to pray regularly to her patron god and goddesses. He saw photos that she had taken of all her friends on the Watchtower. He looked at a recent one of Diana, Artemis and her all smiling; well at least Artemis wasn't glaring. He turned and saw her sketchpad on her desk. He smiled at all the times he had seen her completely focused on her sketching while drinking an iced mocha in the cafeteria. Then he noticed the letter sitting next to it that said Nightwing.

Dick heart thumped in his chest as he picked up the letter. Why had she left a letter for him? He didn't hesitate for another second as he ripped open the envelope.

_Dick—_

_If you are reading this letter then I didn't make it back from the mission to explain all my reasons for hurting you in person. I can only hope I didn't die in vain and that I was able to stop Sparta's evil rampage._

_First you should know that I lied but I can't say that I am sorry if it means that you are alive. The night of my party—the night we made love—I had a vision of Sparta killing you. I hope that explains why I've done this. As you would do anything to protect me, I would do the same for you—even if it meant breaking both our hearts. I couldn't let you go on the mission and watch you die trying to save me. So I told you that our night together was a mistake and that I wanted to be with Kyle. That was a lie, as I love you with all my heart. I don't know when it happened but I knew for sure the moment you kissed me._

_Don't be angry with Bruce as I begged him to keep you off the mission and don't be angry with Diana as she knew my true feelings but didn't tell you. She's my sister, and I swore her to secrecy. She wanted me to tell you before now. Please don't try to seek revenge either if Sparta still lives. She will kill you, and all of this will have been in vain._

_I know I've hurt us both with my actions and lies, but it doesn't matter now. Just know that I love you. Making love to you was the most joyful experience of my life. I know it sounds cliché but being with you was beyond anything I could have imagined. Being in your arms is like coming home._

_You're the most important person in the world to me, and I will never regret our time together, short though it was. I have another thing to ask of you as well. Find someone. Fall in love again and be happy. You deserve that more than anyone does, and it would be the best way to remember me. I want you to be happy. Goodbye my love._

_Forever yours,_

_Donna._

_P.S.—I will so kick your ass when we spar again in the Elysian Fields, Short Pants!_

Dick grunted out a short laugh at the last line. Leave it to Donna to end a love letter with a smartass comment. Dick could feel the tears filling his lenses and he ripped of his mask. He felt so much pain at the thought that this letter may be the last words he would ever have from her. He didn't want to live without her and find someone else. He quickly wiped his eyes as he threw down that letter and stood up. No way in hell was he going to stay away and let her face Sparta alone.

He grabbed his cell phone and dialed Helena's number.

"What's up boy wonder?" she asked.

"I need you to cover for me and help Tim patrol Gotham for a few days," Dick replied.

"Why?" she asked curiously.

"I'm going to New Cronus to help Donna." Dick figured it would be best to be up front with Helena. She had the best bullshit detector in the world.

"I thought Bats forbade you to go on that mission?"

"How did you..?"

"My boyfriend is the Question, I know everything because he does. Even things I would rather not. So why are you planning to piss off Bats and go on this mission?" she continued.

"It's not about Bruce. I need to be there for Donna. Please Hel, can you cover for me," he pleaded.

"You really love her don't you," she said softly.

"With all my heart. You would do the same if you thought Vic was in danger," Dick argued driving home his point.

"Okay, but it will cost you season tickets to all the Knights' home games," she said and Dick could hear the smirk in her voice.

"Fine and thanks Helena. I owe you," he replied.

"Did you just thank me, boy wonder? Jeez you must be slipping." And with that comment she hung up.

Dick put his mask back on and picked up Donna's letter and headed for his room. He put her letter on his desk and looked up some coordinates and headed for the transporter deck. He smiled at Mr. Terrific as he entered the coordinates and transported down to a quiet suburban neighborhood outside of Metropolis.

He quickly walked up the steps to a freshly painted modest split-level three-bedroom home. He rang the doorbell and a tall, beautiful woman with long dark hair and blue eyes soon answered the door. She was casually dressed in jeans and a t-shirt.

"Hi Barda, I need to talk to you and Scott," Nightwing said and she stepped aside to let him in while giving her nosy neighbor across the street a small wave before shutting the door.

"Scott dear, we have company. It's Batman Lite," Barda yelled while smirking at Nightwing.

Dick swallowed his annoyance at being called that but said nothing. He needed something from them and starting a fight would get him nothing and nowhere.

Scott Free entered the living room also dressed in jeans and a t-shirt and smiled at Nightwing before asking, "What can we do for you, Nightwing?"

"I need to borrow your mother box," he stated.

"Why?" Barda replied her eyes narrowing as she looked at him.

Nightwing quickly told them about Phoebe's visit to the Watchtower, Sparta's attack of Synriannaq and New Cronus and how he had to get to New Cronus to see Donna.

"Why weren't Scott and I included on this mission? Batman had no trouble calling me when he needed help training the little Amazon." Barda said angrily.

"Probably because you have never accepted membership in the League," Nightwing said reasonably.

"That is no excuse. New Genesis is threatened and we should have been included! Wait until I get a hold of that pointy eared bastard," she growled.

"Dear please settle down we don't want you scaring our guest," Scott said with a smirk at his wife. "I'm not sure if we should loan…"

"You can use it if you take us with you," Barda interrupted Scott.

"Absolutely," Dick quickly agreed. Part of him relished seeing Barda yell at Bruce. Scott just shrugged his shoulders, as sometimes it wasn't wise not to argue with Barda.

They quickly changed into their armor and Dick give them the coordinates to feed into the mother box. They opened the boom tube and Nightwing was the first to enter.

He'd forgotten that Bruce had said going through a boom tube felt like your brain was being squeezed out your head while getting punched in the face. He exited the boom tube and staggered to a fallen column and sat while his head cleared.

"Oh Hera," he heard her voice say as his head cleared. "What in Tartarus are you doing here?"

He gazed up into her beautiful but angry blue eyes and smiled at her. He stood up and grabbed her upper arms as he pulled her against him and said, "Miss me, Brat?!" Before giving her a passionate kiss.


	21. Chapter 21 You And Me

A/N—I heard the song that is the title of this chapter months ago when I started writing this fic and it made me think of Dick and Donna. Thanks to Hepburn for being my wonderful beta and helping me with this story. Also thanks to Chaosmob for his encouragement and The-Lady-Isis for her input and suggestions. Please read and review.

Disclaimer—All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

What day is it? And in what month?

This clock never seemed so alive

I can't keep up and I can't back down

I've been losing so much time

Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do

Nothing to lose

And it's you and me and all of the people

And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right

I'm tripping on words

You've got my head spinning

I don't know where to go from here

Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do

Nothing to prove

And it's you and me and all of the people

And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

There's something about you now

I can't quite figure out

Everything she does is beautiful

Everything she does is right—You And Me by Lifehouse

**Chapter 21—You And Me**

She momentarily became lost in the kiss. She had missed him so much and he tasted so good. Donna was completely aroused in moments and her heart thundered with desire. She loved being in Dick's arms again because she loved him with all her heart. She let out a small moan as he pulled away to gasp for air and hearing herself snapped Donna out of the moment.

She pushed him away and he stumbled back and fell on his rear. Her fury returned and she hissed, "Get back in the boom tube and go home! You are not supposed to be here you, you idiot!"

Dick smirked up at her and said coyly, "I'm not going anywhere, sweetheart."

Donna let out a small growl of frustration but before she could speak Batman was there and barking orders at Dick.

"Nightwing you are officially suspended from the League. You will return to Earth immediately or face expulsion," he commanded.

"He's not going anywhere, and neither are we Batman," Barda hissed. "How dare you not contact us about this threat to New Genesis!" She moved toward him as she yelled and she was a fearsome sight but Batman held his ground.

"You are not members of the League and we contacted New Genesis. They should have informed you," Batman said coldly.

"Listen you pointy eared freak of the night, I wasn't a member of your stupid league when you needed help training Wonder Woman junior and you had no problem calling me and I had no problem helping you! So I think your reasons for excluding us are bullshit and..."

Scott Free decided to step in before his wife and Batman came to blows. "What my wife is so eloquently trying to say is that we are here to help." Barda shot Scott a quick glare before turning back to Batman who was looking stone faced and about to launch his full arsenal of sarcasm on Barda. Flash chose that moment to intervene.

"Come on Bats, Big B is right. We should have given her and Mr. M the heads up. And they're here now and man do they have skills that we can use!" Flash shot Barda his trademark grin her grimace twitched a little. She had a hard time resisting Wally's charm.

Batman let out a small growl and said, "Fine you can help me go over the information I gathered from this last battle so that we can plan an offensive attack as soon as possible. Donna get some rest, I want you fresh for the next fight. Flash tell everyone to rest up."

"I'll help you with strategies. I have studied all the information contained on the orb," Nightwing stated.

"And I think you can go help fix the shuttle and..." Batman began.

Donna didn't hear the rest of their argument as Orion came up to her and asked, "Wonder Girl have you seen Artemis?"

"She was injured and knocked out in the battle. I brought her to triage," she replied and at his concerned expression added, "J'onn thinks she'll be fine."

Orion gave her a nod and headed off. Mnemsoyne came up to Donna and said, "Welcome Troia to New Cronus. I will show you to your chambers where you may rest."

"What about the others?" Donna asked.

"Do not worry, we will show hospitality to all our guests. We are most grateful for your assistance and we are happy to welcome our lost child home," Mnemsoyne said.

Donna didn't know what to say so she said nothing. While she felt a connection to this place and it's inhabitants it wasn't home. She started to follow Mnemsoyne.

"Wonder Girl wait up," Batgirl yelled as she ran up to her. "I'll come with you."

Donna gave her a quick smile grateful to have Barbara with her as her mind whirled with anxiety at Dick's arrival. They both followed Mnemsoyne into the city. They entered the palace and she led them down a corridor off the main hall. She opened a door to a large and beautiful room that reminded her of her room on Themyscira but this one was much larger.

"I will have some food brought to you very soon and there is fresh water in the pitcher beside the bed. There is a larger private bath through the archway. I must see to your comrades but I will be back later if I get a chance," Mnemsoyne said before leaving.

Donna paced around the room feeling agitated and worried. Dick was here and all Donna could see was the vision of his death. Tears pricked the back of her eyes as she looked over at Barbara who had removed her cowl and was looking at her with concerned blue eyes.

"He has to leave...he has to return to Gotham, Barbara! He cannot be anywhere near Sparta. I cannot watch him die," Donna ended on a whisper as two tears rolled down her cheeks.

Barbara walked over and hugged her. "He won't leave. He loves you and he would do anything to protect you. I know because a few years ago he would have and did do the same for me."

Donna felt a rush of guilt as she looked at Barbara. "Barbara I..."

"You don't need to say anything Donna. Dick was my first love and I will always love him but I have moved on," Barbara said and smiled before adding, "And you helped me with that."

"I did not do it because I wanted Dick, I hope you know that."

Barbara laughed. "I know that Donna, I wouldn't be friends with you if I thought you were that kind of a bitch. And I seem to recall that at the time you and Dick were barely friends."

Donna smiled back at her. "Yeah I really wanted to kick Short-Pants' ass back then. Hera, I really want to kick his ass now for coming here! What am I going to do to keep him safe?"

"There is nothing you can do. He's here and he is going to fight. I suggest you take this downtime and be with him. In this business you never know if one of you will die the next day so take what you can while you can."

"I am scared," Donna whispered.

"I know and there is nothing I can say to make that fear go away. Why don't you take a bath and wash some of that blood off of you and I will pry Dick away from Bruce. I'm sure the two of them need someone to intervene by now," Barbara said before putting her cowl back on and leaving.

Donna took her advice and removed her armor and headed for the bath.

* * *

Artemis became aware of two things as she regained consciousness. One that her head hurt like Hades and two that somebody was holding her hand. She slowly turned her head and looked into the concerned eyes of Orion.

"Welcome back, how are you feeling," he said softly.

Artemis felt warmth spread through her body as she looked into his eyes but it was immediately replaced with pain as she tried to move and felt a burning in her shoulder.

"I feel like somebody shot an arrow through my skull and I ache all over to be honest," she said with a grimace. Then concern rushed into her mind as she asked, "Where is Donna?! Is she well?!" She tried to sit up but felt dizzy and Orion quickly grabbed her to keep her from falling off of the cot.

"Easy now do not try to move so quickly. She is fine and she was the one who brought you here. Sparta ordered a full retreat after we arrived from New Genesis. She realized that she was overwhelmed. Batman is working on a strategy to mount an offensive on Synriannaq as soon as possible," he explained

"You should be there conferring with him," she said.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay," Orion said softly as he looked into her eyes.

Artemis felt the color rising in her cheeks and the heat again in the pit of her stomach. She grimaced at feeling the pull of attraction to him. While she knew he was honorable, brave and trustworthy he was still a man. She should not be lusting after him. She was a pure virginal warrior like Artemis and Athena. What would her mother think if she could see Artemis now?

"I am fine. You should not forget your duty to New Genesis to worry about me. Now go," she said tersely as she suppressed her attraction and gave him an angry stare.

Orion, taken aback by her sudden anger, rose and put his helmet back on. "If that is what you wish, then so be it." Artemis thought she saw hurt briefly flash in his eyes before he covered them with the helmet.

"That is what I wish," she said in a cold voice. She was an Amazon and she did not need a man in her life. Of course that did not stop the strange tightening in her chest as he stalked away.

Artemis was not going to fall for some man like Diana and Donna. She would not compromise her values and all the lessons that Antiope had taught her. She would honor the mother who had taken her under her wing and taught her to be a proud warrior and Amazon.

_You do honor her but what of your own dreams and desires? You are not your mother and you have your own life to live. Do not let her fears rule your life, as you are more than what she wishes._

Phillipus's words suddenly cut into her thoughts and she realized that for the first time since she was a child she was not sure what she really wanted.

* * *

"Listen Batman, I know Wonder Girl and you were trying to protect me and I can appreciate that but I didn't get into this business to play it safe. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere so you may as well as use the skills that I bring to the table. You trained me to be an excellent strategist."

Batman glared at him. On the one hand he understood why Dick had come. If Diana had been in the same danger nothing in Heaven or on Earth would have stopped him from coming. But he was also worried about Dick being killed as foreseen in Donna's vision. As contentious as their relationship could be he loved his son. Finally he hissed, "Fine, come with me." He stalked toward his makeshift command center. He joined Superman, Mister Miracle, Big Barda, Oceanus, Tethys, Crius, Hyperion, Thia, Coeus and Athyns. They were all looking over the information gathered by the sensors on the Javelins and the drones that Batman had released on arrival. Orion and Lightray soon joined them.

"I have ordered my technicians to set up a defense shield around New Cronus. It should protect the city from anymore surprise attacks," Orion explained.

"Excellent, now we can focus on mounting an offensive within the next few hours on Synriannaq. We do not want to give Sparta too much time to call in reinforcements and to establish an impenetrable defense but we need to have the best plan of attack before going after her. It is not the time to be sloppy and impulsive."

"Sparta's main stronghold is in the capital city Mykenae. She has imprisoned the Senator Prime, Aetes Pelops and declared herself queen and absolute ruler of Synriannaq. Aetes is a good man and great leader and if we can rescue him he may be able to get the Synriannaqians to stand down," Coeus said.

"I would be happy to lead a team to rescue the Senator," Orion stated.

"Good, Coeus who would be best to guide them in the city?" Batman asked.

"Xanthi has the most knowledge of the palace and senate forum. He has also spent the most time with the Senator Prime and other senators. He would be the best choice," Coeus replied.

"Okay then he will be part of your team. Wonder Woman and J'onn can accompany you since you seem to work well together," Batman stated. He didn't notice the small grimace that Orion made at his statement and Orion said nothing to contradict him.

"Lightray I would like you to accompany us," Orion said.

"I would like for your team to leave within an hour from now. I want you to try to get the Senator Prime before we mount the main assault on the city," Batman ordered and Orion and Lightray left to gather the others in the team and to plan with Xanthi the best strategy to get to Aetes.

They swiftly moved to planning the main attack on the city. They discussed all their resources and Batman started layering a plan of attack. Over the next twenty minutes different plans were discussed. Finally he dismissed everyone but Superman and Batgirl.

"I am going to work up a final plan with Superman. Batgirl will handle all the communications. I have assigned team leaders. I would like you to assemble your teams in two hours and report back here for your assignments," he said and they others started to move away. Many headed toward the main hall were food was being served.

"Nightwing could you hold up a second," Batgirl said as she ran toward him.

Dick turned to his friend and waited for her to catch up. "Donna is in the palace and I know she would like to see you," Barbara said.

Dick smiled at her because he had been planning to find Donna. He just needed to be with her one more time before all hell broke loose.

"Thanks Batgirl, I'll see you soon." Dick headed straight for the palace and asked a servant to show him to Donna's room. He didn't bother to knock as he didn't want to give her the opportunity to not let him in. The room seemed empty and he was about to leave when he saw movement through an archway. He walked through it and stopped as his breath caught in his throat. Donna was standing in a large bath with the water up to her waist. Her back was to him and her mass of raven curls were piled on top of her head. She was splashing water on her face and Dick was awestruck again at her beauty. Desire and arousal pumped through his body.

Donna suddenly stiffened as if she sensed his presence and looked over her shoulder. She gave him a smoldering stare and Dick wanted nothing more than to pull her into his arms. As if sensing his desire she walked up the steps out of the pool and grabbed sheet to wrap around herself. Then she turned to Dick.

"Donna, I read the letter and I know you love me and I know about the vision. I couldn't leave you to face her alone. I love you," he said as she walked toward him.

"I know and you are here now and I take it you are not leaving," she said.

"No," he replied simply.

She stopped right in front of him and said, "Then promise me that no matter what you will avoid Sparta. Help in the battle but stay away from her."

"Donna, I…" he started.

"Please, promise me please," she pleaded and her voice broke as a couple of tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Shh Donna don't cry," he said softly as he pulled her into his arms. He kissed the tears on her face and then pressed his lips against hers. She melted into his arms and kissed him back with all the passion she had bottled up since the party. Dick's mind ceased to function and all he could think of was being with her.

The sheet fell to the ground and he picked her up and carried her to the bed. She helped him to quickly remove his clothing and soon they were making love as if there was no tomorrow. Passions flamed and bodies writhed with pleasure as they lost themselves in each other. Need and hunger were slowly sated. All they knew was that they loved each other and in that moment it was the most important thing. Too soon they would face what could be their last battle.


	22. Chapter 22 Rat In A Cage

A/N—Sorry for the long delay in updating this story. What can I say but that I'm a busy mom with three kids. Also was and am busy with a new BMWW forum where I am a moderator. For all my readers interested in talking to others would love Bruce and Diana please check out batmanwonderwoman (dot) (com). Thanks to Hepburn for being my wonderful beta and helping me with this story. Please read and review. It is always nice to hear what you liked and even what you didn't like.

Disclaimer—All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

The world is a vampire, sent to drain

Secret destroyers, hold you up to the flames

And what do I get, for my pain

Betrayed desires, and a piece of the game

Even though I know-I suppose I'll show

All my cool and cold-like old Job

Despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a cage

Despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a cage

Someone will say what is lost can never be saved

Despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a cage

Now I'm naked, nothing but an animal

But can you fake it, for just one more show

And what do you want, I want change

And what have you got

When you feel the same

Even though I know-I suppose I'll show

All my cool and cold-like old Job

Despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a cage

Despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a cage

Someone will say what is lost can never be saved

Despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a cage—Rat In A Cage by Smashing Pumpkins

**Chapter 22—Rat In A Cage**

Sparta hissed as she stormed into her royal chambers in the city of Mykenae. She had converted the Corinthia, the building that had housed the Senate, into her royal palace when she conquered the city. She closed her eyes and savored that victory from a few days ago. Not only had she declared herself the Goddess Queen of Synriannaq, but also most of the people on her home planet had submitted to her after her passionate speeches against the horrible Titan gods that had caused them such misery in the past. Having Aetes Pelops publicly bow to her and acknowledge her rule had pretty much cinched her control of the planet. Of course Aetes had only done that because she held his family prisoner and threatened to kill them one at a time until he agreed but the public did not need to know that.

_Everyone has a weakness. You must exploit it to your advantage._

Lashina's words came back to her. Of course there were still some rebels or "freedom fighters" as they liked to call themselves. She would stomp them all out as soon as she took care of the Titan gods and their little seeds. She thought of the dark haired girl who had called herself Troia and her allies and she let out another hiss of fury.

"Desaad, get in here now!" she screamed at the door, which quickly opened as Desaad rushed in. He knelt before his mistress.

"You called your majesty," he said in a servile tone.

"I want you to find out all you can about the hero calling herself Troia and her allies," Sparta ordered.

"They are the Justice League of the planet Earth," he replied.

"The Justice League how quaint, I want a report telling me everything we know about this Justice League and everything you can find out about Troia. I think I heard some call her Wonder Girl. Go and I want the information within an hour," she glared at his sniveling face and added menacingly, "Do I make myself clear?!"

"Yes your majesty, I am at your service whatever you wish," Desaad murmured as he left the room.

Sparta looked at his retreating form with disgust. Horrible little toady but useful at getting information. She walked over to her motherbox and pressed a few buttons to open a communication with Kanto on Apokolips. They were going to have words. Kanto's holographic image appeared and she could see the bruises on his face. She'd known that he wouldn't be able to leave the Amazon toy alone and honestly she could have cared less what he did to her but letting her escape with Orion to New Genesis was unacceptable. They had brought reinforcements that had forced her to retreat when she almost had another victory and almost limitless power. Kanto was going to have to pay, and it would and will cost him dearly, but first he was going to bring her troops.

His hologram quickly knelt before her. "Your majesty please let me ex…"

"Shut up you worthless fool, I know of your failure but I do not have time for your petty excuses. Gather all my remaining ships and troops and get here immediately and I may yet let you live," she said. _Though you will wish for death when I am done with you,_ she thought to herself.

"Yes your majesty, your wish is my com…" Sparta cut of the communication rather than hear him simper. She was surrounded by beings that she only had contempt for but the only person she had ever respected on Apokolips, Lashina, was dead.

Sparta didn't think of Lashina with a true sense of loss or fondness. She hadn't really liked her much when she was alive. She had been a harsh and brutal mentor, but she had been better than the other furies.

Sparta could still remember feeling cold and hungry working in the mines but she had been surrounded by her people at least and her gifts allowed her to survive when the other children died. She had still had hope that the Titans would come for her. She was one of their seeds and they wouldn't abandon her forever to this miserable place. Sparta let out a hiss thinking of her naïveté. They had abandoned one seed already and she had thought that she would be different.

She hadn't thought that anything could be worse than the mines but she'd been wrong. When Granny Goodness had taken her from the mines, Sparta had been given her first real meal in a year and an actual bed to sleep in. She had thought her prayers were answered until she was awakened the next day by Lashina tossing her out of her bed. She was cold and commanding and not above slapping a six year old child for yawning. Sparta soon learned to be careful about what one wished for.

Each of the furies had been given a team of younger females to train to eventually become a fury or a soldier for Darkseid. The teams competed against each other and the winning fury would be rewarded and the losers punished. Lashina didn't like to lose and she didn't tolerate failure in her charges. She trained them hard and punished them without question for not meeting her expectations. She never showed favoritism or compassion. She stripped her girls down to their base emotions and she stoked their rage.

_Channel your hate and use the rage to destroy your enemy! There is no mercy here! You must always win because failure equals pain and torment!_

Lashina's words echoed through Sparta's psyche. She could remember hating her but wanting to please her. She never could please her, but avoiding punishment was enough most days to get her through and soon she was able to channel all of her emotion into the rage that fed her soul. As long as the rage burned Sparta survived. As bad as Lashina was at least she didn't take pleasure from abusing her charges. It was a job to her that she had to do to survive on Apokolips. But even she was unable to win every time and two years ago Bernadeth made sure that Lashina's mistake cost her her life.

Bernadeth on the other hand relished others' pain and suffering and when Sparta was under her command her life soon became a living hell. What was left of the sweet young girl that the Titans had empowered was gone as the rage that she had been surviving on became twisted with thoughts of revenge. She began to carefully plan Bernadeth's demise but soon that wasn't enough for her. She decided that she should be the one to hold power on Apokolips. All of Darkseid's successors were weak pathetic fools, especially his useless son Kalibek. She would delight in watching them all suffer.

From there her mind moved to conquest. As she worked through the pain of another whipping from Bernadeth she imagined destroying the Titans and the seeds that they had favored over her. They had left her here; thrown her away like she meant nothing. She would make them all pay; she would use the powers they had given her against them. So she observed and planned and when her twentieth birthday arrived as she felt her Titan power surge through her body as her eyes began to glow. She secretly practiced her power until she had near perfect control of it. Then she timed her execution of Bernadeth for maximum payoff. It had felt wonderful to slowly fry her to a crisp as many others watched and the images were captured on the security motherbox in the forum. Her screams of pain were music to Sparta tortured and broken ears.

Many cowered to her immediately. She quickly claimed that she was Darkseid's true heir as she had the power of a god in her eyes. She challenged any to come forward and stop her. Only Steppenwolf was foolish enough to try and she quickly gloated over his charred remains. She had learned all the weaknesses of her opponents. She executed Kalibek and Virman Vundabar for good measure and then set about organizing her army. In less than a year she was ready for conquest and it didn't take the motherbox long to retrieve the coordinates of her home world.

Her eyes narrowed as her near victory was snatched from her by this Justice League and New Genesis. Kanto was an incompetent fool and she should have known his lust for the Amazon would cloud his judgment. No matter she had more resources and she would soon destroy them, especially that upstart Troia. She would enjoy plunging her sword thought the stupid cow's heart. She had secured the city of Mykenae and the area surrounding it and her opponents would have to now face her on her home turf. They would die, she would see to that.

The door opened behind her and she turned as Kanto walked in looking contrite but still smug. She was going to enjoy teaching him a lesson but first there were other matters to attend to.

"Your Majesty, I have brought your additional troops as ordered. How would you like me to proceed?" he asked in a simpering tone.

She looked at the two parademons that had escorted him into her room. They were part of her royal guard and absolutely loyal to her. While smarter than your average parademon, they were not leaders and were slavish to her rule.

"Phobos and Deimos escort Kanto to my playroom," she said with a sadistic smile.

"But your majesty, I did as you ord…" Kanto was cut off by a slap from Sparta and the two parademons forcefully grabbed his struggling body.

Sparta smirked. She had at least twenty minutes to enjoy herself before she had to prepare for battle.

* * *

Mykenae was a beautiful city. In some ways it looked like Ancient Greece or modern day Themyscira. Many of the buildings were stone and had columns and wide stone steps but, in the hundred years of peace, the Synriannaqians had built more modern buildings with much simpler architectural lines. These buildings had electricity and indoor plumbing. Streets were paved and sewers were built to cut down disease and filth.

Most of the older buildings that had not been torn down had been remodeled and modernized on the interior. The most majestic building in town was the Corinthia. It housed the Senate. It was originally built three hundred years ago by the warlord that ruled over Mykenae. It had beautiful white marble columns and arched windows and doors and was configured with a main building and two wings. The Senator Prime's residence was in the East wing and the West wing contained the offices of all the senators in the government. The main building held the Senate forum and a history of the Senate and how it had maintained peace on Synriannaq for over one hundred years.

When Sparta had invaded she had taken the Corinthia as her palace. It was believed that she was holding the Senator Prime and other political prisoners there as it was the most secure and heavily guarded building in the city.

Artemis, Orion, Xanthi and J'onn hid in the shadows on the rooftop of a tall building near the Corinthia. They had used a boom tube to transport into a cave located in a mountain range five miles outside the city. Lightray was able to bend the light around them effectively cloaking their arrival as they flew toward the capital city. He was now scouting the building as he could move at the speed of light and, with his ability to bend light, would be virtually undetectable. He was to locate the Senator Prime and find the best point of entry for the rest of the team.

Orion, who had been studying the Corinthia and watching the parademons guarding the building, found his eyes wandering toward Artemis again. He did not understand her sudden coldness. They had worked so well together on their mission to Apokolips, in fact he had not gotten along so well with anyone since his wife's death. He had also not been attracted to a woman like he was attracted to Artemis since his wife's death either. True, Artemis was probably the most beautiful woman he had ever seen but it was her warrior spirit that really appealed to him. He also liked that she wasn't one for idle chatter like many of the females that he'd met and that she was frank and to the point when she did speak. She certainly didn't mince words.

So now her aloofness was frustrating. He knew that her Amazon culture did not look favorably upon men but he thought that he had proven that he was honorable. He had risked further torture to protect her from Kanto's advances. Just thinking of that slime made Orion want to do violence.

Orion shook his head as if to clear his mind. They had a mission to perform right now and he shouldn't be worrying about how a woman felt about him. Still in just a few days Artemis had peaked his interest like no woman had in years.

Lightray returned in a flash of light. "I have found an entry point in the back of the building that has only one guard and it shouldn't be too hard to slip past him. I have also found where they are holding Senator Pelops."

"Excellent work Lightray, lead the way," Orion commanded. Everyone followed Lightray down to the back entrance. Xanthi threw a smoke bomb across the alley behind the building and when the parademon went to investigate the cloaked team slipped into the building.

"This way," Lightray said and everyone quickly followed him. They went up a flight of stairs and down several corridors before Lightray stopped them. Orion peered around the corner and saw two parademons guarding the door. He looked at Lightray and gave him a nod. In the blink of an eye both guards were knocked out.

Orion hefted one over his shoulder while Artemis scooped up the other one. J'onn grabbed the key off one of the guards and unlocked the door. Aetes Pelops was staring out the open window and turned to the entering heroes in surprise.

"What are you doing here Xanthi and who are these others with you?" he asked.

"We have come to rescue you in the hopes that you will be able to convince your people not to fight with Sparta. The Titans have allies that can rid your world of her invading armies and free your people," Xanthi stated.

"I would love to help you but I cannot," Aetes replied.

"Why can you not help us, Senator?" Xanthi questioned.

"That vile creature Sparta is holding my family hostage and she has threatened to kill them all if I do not cooperate with her demands. I will not see my family murdered," he hissed. He was both angry and frustrated by his situation.

"That is understandable, Senator. But if we can find and rescue your family will you help us then," J'onn asked.

"Yes, the sooner we rid this planet of that viper and her army the better for us all. We have had a history of violent wars on this planet but we have been living in peace now for a hundred years. I will not have that destroyed in a few days by a vicious monster."

Before they could say anything more Lightray zipped into the room. "Desaad is on his way. I overheard that he has orders from Sparta that she wants you to rally the people against the Titans and their allies. He will be here in about a minute and he has several parademons with him."

"We don't have much time. Xanthi hide yourself and one of the unconscious parademons. J'onn morph into the parademon he is hiding. Lightray get out and keep watch to make sure no one else is coming. Aetes, I hope you can make up a story as to why that parademon is unconscious. Wonder Woman and I will hide in this closet."

The closet was more of a glorified armoire so Orion and Artemis had to practically embrace to fit in it. Orion tried to quell his physical response to her closeness but his body had a mind of its own. For someone who had just fought in a battle, she smelt incredible. Her tall, lean but curvy body felt wonderful against his hardness. He could feel her rapid heartbeat against his chest and her hot breath on his neck was quickly driving him crazy.

He focused instead on the conversation between Aetes and Desaad who had just entered the room.

"Why aren't you at your post," Desaad barked at J'onn in the form of a parademon. "What happened to him?" he said as he noticed the unconscious parademon.

"I'm afraid that it was my fault. I tried to open the drapery to let the afternoon light into the room. My wife always likes to watch the sunset and since I can't see her I thought that I would watch the sunset to help me feel closer to her. The drape got stuck on something so I climbed up on that stool to fix it and I lost my balance. I cried out and he," Aetes pointed to the unconscious parademon before continuing, "tried to help me and I fell on him. He knocked his head hard on the ground and lost consciousness. I called in the other guard to see if he could revive him but then you came. Do you have any news regarding my family?"

"Why would I concern myself with your insignificant brood?! I am here to deliver a message from your goddess queen…" Desaad said but Orion didn't hear the rest as Artemis shifted against him.

All he could think was that he really wanted to kiss her. As the thought entered his mind, his head seemed to move of its own volition and he found himself pressing his lips to hers. She briefly stiffened in his arms before sinking into the kiss. He felt her arms snake around his neck as she pressed against him and returned his passion with equal measure of her own.

As quickly as the kiss began it ended. One minute he was lost in the feel of her lips against his the next she was pulling away as far as the small space who allow. She turned her head from him and Orion felt her ice wall come back up. He didn't have time to feel disappointed though as J'onn was opening the door.

"Desaad has left but I was able to read his mind and determine where they are holding Aetes' family. I have telepathically informed Lightray and he is checking out the situation."

Orion cleared his throat before speaking. "That is excellent news. As soon as Lightray returns we will rescue the senator's family and then meet Batman at the rendezvous point."

J'onn gave him a brief smile before turning away and allowing them to leave the closet. Artemis refused to look at him but Orion smiled inwardly. _She may not want to admit it but she feels something for me,_ he thought.

* * *

Donna sighed as Dick kneaded the muscles in her neck and shoulders.

"By the goddesses Short-Pants, that feels so good," Donna practically moaned.

She was sitting between his legs in front of him with her head resting on her up drawn knees.

"You've been training hard. Your shoulders feel like rocks."

"You know Bruce, he doesn't let you skimp on the training. He's been doing everything he can to keep me alive for Diana's sake," Donna stated before letting out another moan.

"If you keep moaning like that I won't be able to finish because I am going to have to ravish your body again," Dick growled onto her ear.

Donna turned her head and gave him a soft but passionate kiss. "You know I would not mind that."

Dick smiled and pushed her forward again as he started to massage her neck. "When this is over, I am going to move to New York. Maybe we should get a place together."

Donna stiffened under his hands. "But what about Bludhaven?"

"I have somebody in mind to take over for me in Bludhaven and there is plenty of crime in New York for me to stop," he replied.

"Dick, I do not want you to give up your mission in Bludhaven for me. We can work it out and I can fly anywhere," she said smirking at the end of her statement.

"I'm not just doing this for you. I've been thinking a lot about my future this past year. I won't be able to be Nightwing forever."

He looked into Donna's eyes as she turned toward him. "But I still want to be able to make a difference so I applied to several law schools and I was accepted to Columbia."

"Wow Dick that is amazing! Congratulations!" Donna hugged him close.

"Hear me out Brat. I want to work for the District Attorney's office. Being an attorney means I can continue to put criminals away and I don't have to worry about getting to too old to fight," he said.

Donna smiled at the light in his eye. Hera, did she ever love him.

"And I don't want to just see you on a part time basis. I want to come home to you. I know you have to work at the embassy and then you have school. Plus I know you dream of being a fashion photographer. You are so talented, I know you can do it and I want to be there, supporting you."

Donna felt tears stinging her eyes. She wanted to share his dream but stopping Sparta came first. "Dick, I love you and I want nothing more than to be with you..." She paused she couldn't tell him her fears. "I would really love to find a loft in Greenwich Village," she said instead. She could dream too, even if it was just for a little while.

Dick just smiled at her before giving her a soul-searing kiss. Before they could do anything more their communicators buzzed.

"Sorry to interrupt guys, but Batman wants everyone ready and at the command center in ten minutes." Batgirl stated before cutting the transmission.

"Time to kick some butt, Brat," Dick as he got out of bed and started dressing.

Donna paused and wiped away a tear. _The time for dreaming is over,_ she thought as she put her armor back on.


	23. Chapter 23 Life in Technicolor

A/N—Sorry for the long delay in getting this chapter out. It is the action packed climax of the story so I wanted it to be good. Thanks to Hepburn for being my wonderful beta and helping me with this story. Also thanks to Avi Frogman for helping with the action sequences. For brilliant scene of Bruce and Diana sparring read his "Lose the Battle, Win the War." Please read and review. It is always nice to hear what you liked and even what you didn't like.

Disclaimer—All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

There's a wild wind blowing

Down the corner of my street

Every night there the headlights are glowing

There's a cold war coming

On the radio I heard

Baby it's a violent world

Oh love don't let me go

Won't you take me where the streetlights glow

I could hear it coming

I could hear the sirens sound

Now my feet won't touch the ground

Time came a-creepin'

Oh and time's a loaded gun

Every road is a ray of light

It goes o-o-on

Time only can lead you on

Still it's such a beautiful night—Life in Technicolor II

**Chapter 23—Life in Technicolor**

Bruce scanned the battlefield through high-powered binoculars. It was a strange mix of high tech weaponry and ancient weapons enhanced by science and magic. The soldiers were also an interesting mix. There were Titans and New Gods, superheroes and enhanced parademons, Synriannaqian peacekeepers and freedom fighters. Synriannaq didn't have a true army. They had a peacekeeper force that was kind of like a police force and army combined. The peacekeepers were trained in military tactics but also conducted police investigations and arrested criminals. They helped maintain law and order, answered to the Senate and they were well respected by the citizenry. Bruce noticed that the peacekeepers and freedom fighters didn't engage each other in battle. After a few generations of peace the citizens of this planet seemed disinclined to hurt one another. The peacekeepers instead focused on fighting the troops from New Genesis.

He had hoped that Orion would have been able to complete his mission before they attacked but Bruce could not delay any longer. Especially after the senator they had been sent to rescue had encouraged the peacekeepers to fight against the Titans, League and New Genesis. The sun was beginning to set and he didn't want Sparta to have anymore time to bring reinforcements. He could tell that she already had and he worried that her mass of soldiers combined with the Synriannaqian peacekeepers would overwhelm them.

Sparta seemed very confident of a victory for her troops had met them before they had attacked the city. He would have expected her to force them to attack the city as that was her stronghold and city fights were usually long and difficult for the attacking army. She seemed pretty cocky that she could beat them with a full frontal assault. This worried Bruce, as maybe her troops and resources were more extensive than New Genesis had learned.

He issued orders over the comm. link to a general from New Genesis to penetrate an opening in the left flank of the battlefield. Superman was commanding the aerial troops and so far they were holding their own against the flying parademons and the hover tanks.

Bruce couldn't let go of the sick feeling that something terrible was about to happen. They were going up against an enemy who had an overwhelming number of soldiers as long as the Synriannaqians aided in her battle against them. But they had faced terrible odds before and won. What really had his stomach twisting were his fears for Wonder

Girl and Nightwing.

Dick wasn't supposed to be here but the stubborn fool was too much in love with Donna to see the danger. Despite his distrust of the idea of fate, Donna's visions were not something to ignore.

He also worried about Donna, in a way, more than he was for Dick. She would go to extremes to protect Dick and Bruce knew she would forfeit her life if need be. Over the past year she had become like a little sister to him and all that she had done to help Tim meant more to him than he could ever express. Bruce also dreaded the thought of having to tell Diana that something bad had happened to her sister, this also weighed heavily upon him.

He scanned the battlefield again and saw her fighting along side Athyns. Then he saw them approach Sparta and Sparta embracing Athyns. He saw Donna pull Athyns away from her with a dagger protruding from his abdomen. Donna sent him away through a boom tube before engaging Sparta. When he saw Dick enter the battle he abandoned his position and started fighting his way towards them. He sent a prayer to a God that he really didn't believe in that he would get to them in time.

* * *

Artemis was a hunter and she could wait quietly for hours to make a kill. So the fact that she was rapidly losing her patience spoke volumes about the situation. First off they didn't have hours to complete their mission and an hour had already passed as they decided the best way to rescue the hostages. What was supposed to be a simple rescue mission was now turning into a confused mess. Aetes Pelops had gone with Desaad to read a prepared statement that was meant to rally troops against the Titans, the League and New Genesis. He had to go or Sparta would murder his family.

They needed to rescue Aetes' family and him and then get him to broadcast a message to do the exact opposite of what he had previously stated. Things had gotten worse when Lightray had returned and said that the rooms where they were holding Aetes' family were heavily guarded and he would need J'onn to phase unnoticed into the rooms where the hostages were held to get the locations of the guards and the prisoners. Lightray's mother box was able to tell them that there were ten life forms in the room but it couldn't identify which ones were Aetes' wife and three children.

Sparta was not foolish enough to make rescuing them easy. J'onn's invisible survey of the room had revealed that Stompa was also guarding the prisoners. Sparta knew that they were her only collateral with Aetes and that his public 'acceptance' of her had saved her a lot of trouble in subduing the people of her home planet. Having the Synriannaqian peacekeepers as allies greatly increased her troops and would probably give her the advantage in the upcoming battle. So needless to say rescuing the hostages without getting those hostages and themselves killed or hurt was going to be extremely difficult.

Orion and J'onn had spent the last half hour discussing the best way to go about it. Well J'onn was discussing and Orion was arguing. Lightray and Xanthi would throw in their two cents every once in a while. Artemis had said nothing, partly because she had no experience rescuing hostages and secondly she was having a hard time even looking at Orion and not blushing. The kiss in the closet had made her throb with desire and that was a new and unexpected occurrence. She didn't have a clue how to deal with these new feelings so she stayed quite and listened.

Artemis had to admit that Orion was a great strategist but J'onn was also right in being extra cautious because of the hostages. The big sticking point was Stompa who was in charge of all the guards. She also wouldn't hesitate to start killing the minute she noticed an attack. She had four hostages and one was enough to control Aetes until Sparta didn't need him anymore. Timing was of the essence; a minute too early or too late and somebody would be killed. Artemis didn't like the idea of innocent children dying because they made a mistake.

"It is not perfect but it is the best plan we can execute that keeps the hostages safe," J'onn stated.

"Good we are in agreement," Orion acknowledged and continued, "Is everyone clear on the plan and their part in it?" At everyone's nod Orion said, "Lightray you go first and make the explosion just enough to get their attention but not get the whole palace after us."

Everyone exited the conference room they had been using to plan their strategy and Lightray went in one direction down the hall to find an empty room to create the distraction while the others got in position to ambush the guards.

Artemis floated up into the air with Xanthi and prepared herself to drop as soon as the parademons rounded the corner. She heard and felt the building rumble as Lightray used his ability to control light energy to cause an explosion. She peeked around the corner and sure enough two parademons where headed their way. She also saw Stompa briefly open the door and talk to the remaining guards.

As the guards rounded the corner she allowed herself to drop down and kicked one parademon in the back of the head and knocked him to the ground. She softly landed on top of him and gave him another hard tap on the head, this time with her fist. She rolled him over and made sure he was unconscious. She looked over and saw that Xantthi's parademon was out cold as well.

Using special reinforced cord from New Genesis they quickly bound and gagged the guards and put them in the empty conference room. Lightray caused another small explosion while J'onn then shifted into the appearance of one of the parademons and rounded the corner in a lurching run holding his side as if injured.

"We need some more help as some to the resistance fighters have entered the palace," he grunted.

Artemis again floated up into the air and prepared another ambush. Just like clock work two more parademons came around the corner and again she and Xanthi took them out. J'onn quietly surprised the remaining guard and quietly knocked him out. J'onn assumed his position as guard while Lightray, who had returned after creating one more explosion, took the unconscious guard away and added him to the room with the others.

Next Orion used his helmet to project the image of one of the parademons while J'onn, still in the appearance of one the guards, executed the next phase of the plan. As they both stood in the hallway J'onn knocked on the door. When one of the guards answered he said, "I must speak with Mistress Stompa right away."

Stompa came to the door and growled, "What do you want!"

"Ma'am, several resistance fighters have invaded the palace and help is needed to stop them. With the battle going on there are not enough parademons to stop them before they destroy more of the palace. The great goddess Queen Sparta will not like to return and see the palace destroyed," he stated in a deferential tone.

Artemis noticed the minor look of fear that crossed Stompa's face at the mention of Sparta. J'onn had definitely said the right thing to make her give up some of her guards.

"Fine, I suppose I can spear three of my guards. We can't have the rebel scum upsetting her majesty," Stompa said in a harsh voice and three parademons left the room, after which Stompa slammed the door.

"This way," Orion grunted and the three parademons ran right into the ambush by Artemis, Lightray and Xanthi. They soon joined their comrades in the empty conference room.

"So far so good. J'onn is going to enter the room now and distract Stompa. Lightray and Xanthi it is up to you to get in and get the hostages and get them out of the palace. Artemis, J'onn and I will take care of the rest and we will all meet at the rendezvous point. If we are not there in fifteen minutes head to New Cronus," Orion stated.

J'onn open the door and went in followed by Orion.

"What are you do..." before Stompa could say anything more Orion punched her in the face and knocked her into the wall. The others swarmed into the room and Artemis quickly shot an arrow into the guard headed toward the hostages. Her aim was dead on and he keeled over as Lightray created a cloak around the family. Artemis looked over at J'onn as he morphed and wrapped his body around the guard cutting of his air and causing him to pass out.

Artemis was knocked off her feet as Stompa thrust her foot into the floor, which caused the whole room to quake. She quickly jumped to her feet as she pulled another arrow but Orion hit Stompa with a blast of the Astro Force and knocked her out. She quickly tied her up as J'onn did the same with the remaining guards and all three quickly left the room.

Luck was on their side and they were able to get out of the palace undetected. The three took to the air and headed toward the mountain range outside of the city. They went to the cave that they had arrived in and found Lightray, Xanthi and Aetes' family waiting for them.

"Xanthi and I will take them to New Cronus where they will be safe. I must attend now to the wounded," J'onn stated. "Here is where they have Aetes." He projected the location into their minds. "Good luck to you my friends and I hope he can convince the Synriannaqians to switch sides."

"If anyone can it is my husband," Aetes' wife said proudly as J'onn opened the boom tube.

Artemis, Orion and Lightray left the mountain range and flew toward the battlefield. Sparta had set up a communications tower on the edge of the battlefield to broadcast messages to the Synriannaqians and her army. Aetes had been brought there to read her prepared statement and J'onn believed he was still there in case he was needed again to rally the troops.

Lightray again created a cloak by manipulating light around them so that they could approach the tower undetected for the tower was a well-guarded fortress. The cloak worked but they knew it was going to be a major fight to get inside and rescue Aetes.

The tower was thirty feet in height and had six large turrets that contained high powered energy guns. Each turret was manned by a parademon and they were shooting at anything that got close to the tower either by land or in the air. There were two more parademons guarding the entrance to the tower on the ground and to more guarding the entrance on the circular platform where the gun turrets were located.

Lightray was able to land them on the platform undetected and they quickly split up to take out the parademons in the turrets. Artemis moved quickly to the nearest turret and shot an arrow through the heart of the parademon. He died quickly and quietly and she quickly moved to the next while grabbing another arrow from her quiver. She shot the next parademon but he was able to scream in pain before dying, alerting the guards at the door. One came running her way and she blocked his energy blasts with her bracelets as she moved toward him and kicked him in the stomach. She knocked him to the ground and quickly shot an arrow right between his eyes. The heads of her arrows were forged by Hephaestus and were incredibly sharp and it went through his hard skull like butter. She moved toward the next guard but Orion killed him with a blast of the Astro Force.

The three burst through the entrance and started fighting the parademons as they rushed at them. Lightray, using his super speed, ran to Aetes and grabbed him and then bent the light around him to cloak them. Artemis and Orion engaged the six parademons that rushed at them. Artemis killed one with another well-aimed arrow while knocking another into the wall with a hard side kick. She deflected an energy blast into another using her bracelets and punched at the same parademon she had kicked into the wall as he came back at her.

She was so busy fighting the parademon that she didn't notice Desaad pointing an energy weapon at her head, but Orion who had just knocked out his last parademon, did. He didn't think but launched himself into the air and pushed Artemis out of the way as she landed another hard punch to the parademons head rendering him unconscious. Part of the energy blast hit Orion's thigh, painfully burning his skin through his armor. The powerful blast would have taken off the back of Artemis' skull if he hadn't pushed her out of the way. They landed in a heap as Orion grunted in pain. Lightray came out of nowhere and swiftly knocked Desaad unconscious.

Artemis and Orion sat up and she asked in a concerned tone, "Are you okay?"

Orion looked at his brunt skin and grimaced. "It hurts like crazy but I have had worse."

Artemis looked into his warm and loving eyes and followed her heart instead of her brain for once as she pulled him into a passionate kiss. He responded and the two might have become lost in each other if not for Lightray clearing his throat.

"I hate to interrupt your little love fest but we have a war to stop," he said with a humor laced voice. Artemis quickly pulled away with a blush but Orion just smiled.

"Aetes, I have something to show you," Lightray said as he pulled out his mother box.

A recorded three-dimensional image of Aetes' wife started speaking. "My dearest husband these good people have kept their word and have rescued all of us. They are going to take us to New Cronus for our safety but please know that we all are well and cannot wait until we see you again. Please do whatever you can to stop that vile woman from destroying our world and killing more of our people."

Aetes didn't need anymore incentive as he picked up the microphone and started to speak.

* * *

Donna and Athyns each fought off several parademons as they worked their way toward Sparta. She had chosen for now to fight on the ground, which made it harder to get to her as her personal guards and many of her soldiers surrounded her.

Donna had agreed with Athyns that they would try to reason with her. Athyns had told her about their childhood together before Sparta was taken and how loving and protective she used to be. He hoped to reach that part of her and end this madness before too much more bloodshed.

Donna was using a combination of the swordplay she learned on Themyscira and the kenjutsu that Bruce had taught her. The katana that he'd had made for her moved fluidly in her hands as if it was part of her. Parrying with the side of the blade, allowing the momentum to carry her into a strike felt as natural as breathing and required less thought; she was quickly clearing a path toward Sparta as she kicked another parademon out of the way.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the other lost little seed. They left you behind as well and yet you defend them," Sparta taunted as Donna neared her.

"They did it to protect me and they sent me to be raised with the greatest and most loving warriors in the world so how could I not come to their aid when they needed me?" Donna replied.

"They made you soft, just like the others I easily defeated. But I will still allow you to join me as my lieutenant. Together we can destroy the Titans and teach them a lesson about abandoning their children!" Sparta cajoled. Her tone was reasonable and she didn't engage Donna as she made her offer.

Athyns had worked his was over as well and heard Sparta's offer. "Sparta, the Titans didn't abandon you! They loved you, we all loved you and we tried for years to find you but Apokolips is located it a remote part of space that we had no ability to access."

Sparta gave out a humorless laugh. "The Titans are some of the most powerful beings in the Universe and you expect me to believe that they couldn't find me? Bah! They didn't find me because they just didn't try, and they didn't try because they just didn't care like they didn't care about Troia! They just left you behind like a piece of rubbish and you want to help them? How pathetic!"

"Sparta, sister, I would have died if not for the life force that Rhea gave me! They did not abandon me Sparta, the Olympians stepped in and prevented them from taking me to New Cronus. They all did what they did to save my life and yours. You would have died as a baby if they hadn't stepped in!" Donna explained.

"And maybe that death would have been a small mercy compared to the life I have lived!" Sparta hissed as she angrily swung her sword at Donna only to be blocked by Athyns.

"No sister, don't say that. You were loved and still are loved by your family, by me! I have missed you so much! Do you remember how you used to sing to me at night when we were little when I would get scared?" Athyns sang a few lines of a song in a language that Donna didn't understand but Sparta seemed to pause at the sound.

"Oh my brother, I do remember," Sparta cried and Donna saw tears in her eyes.

"Come sister, come home to your family come back to your true self," Athyns said as he embraced her.

Donna saw the flash of silver a moment before Athyns cried out in pain. Donna pulled him away from Sparta who laughed maniacally. A dagger was embedded in his stomach.

"You were always such a baby and now you've grown into a fool! Do you think your words mean anything to me? You and all the others will die! I will have my revenge and it will be fed by your blood!"

"By Hera you will over my dead body, bitch!" Donna screamed as she pressed a button on the mother box her hand. When the portal opened she pushed Athyns through it and quickly closed it behind him. "I will not let you kill him or any of the others. This madness stops now!"

Donna swung her sword but Sparta pushed one of her royal guard into the blade, blocking the blow while she grabbed her sword. She quickly thrust it at Donna but it bounced off her chest plate. It had been forged by Hephaestus and was nearly indestructible and far stronger than the metal of Sparta's sword. She hissed in frustration.

"Guards attack Troia and defend your goddess queen!" Sparta commanded and her royal guard converged onto Donna. They were no match for her strength, speed or skill but they did provide a distraction that allowed Sparta to get some blows in, such as a deep cut into Donna's shoulder that weakened the leather strap that held together her chest and back plates.

"I thought you were so tough and powerful but you send your minions to try to beat me instead of yourself? You are no goddess queen! You are naught but an over reaching whelp with abandonment issues!" Donna taunted.

Sparta released an angry blast of energy from her eyes, which Donna easily deflected into the poor captain of Sparta's royal guard, burning him to a crisp. "I am not foolish enough to underestimate my enemies and I know enough to have most of the advantage on my side. You cannot beat me Troia! You are too weak and soft! You have never had to fight to survive. Your pride makes you think you can beat me alone." She sliced into Donna's thigh as Donna defeated two more parademons.

"But she is not alone!" Nightwing yelled as he hit Sparta hard in the back with one of his escrima sticks.

Sparta let out a hiss of rage as she turned and engaged him. Her anger made her over aggressive and sloppy and Dick was able to avoid her attack by slipping outside her sword strikeand he gave her a hard blow to the head. The blood pumped hard in Donna's ears as her greatest fear came to life in front of her. She doubled her efforts to take down the parademons. Donna noticed that Dick was holding his own against Sparta, but she soon shattered one of his sticks with her sword.

"Foolish mortal, do you really think someone as weak as you can beat me? I will enjoy licking your blood from my hand as I step over your corpse!" Sparta snarled as she gave him an evil smile.

"Yeah, yeah I've heard it all before and from beings far more powerful than a puny little girl having a bad hair day!" He said as he launched a batarang that knocked her sword from her hand.

"You will pay for that you filth! I will kill Troia first and then with her blood still hot on my blade I will kill you!" She hissed as she landed a punch to his gut and knocked him off his feet causing him to drop his other stick. Sparta quickly retrieved her sword and was about to face Donna, but before she could do anything a voice blasted over the battlefield.

"Attention citizens and peace keepers of Synriannaq. This is Senator Prime Pelops. I urge you to disregard what I said earlier about attacking the Titans and their allies for it was false and said under duress. I have been held against my will and forced by the false Queen Sparta to accept her reign. She threatened to murder my family if I didn't endorse her power. She is evil and must be stopped or she will bring ruin to our peaceful planet and many other worlds. I implore you to please stop fighting the Titans and their allies and repel Sparta and her hateful army from our planet." Aetes Pelops stopped speaking for a moment and then repeated his message again. Donna could see the peacekeepers turning on the Apokoliptian army, now fighting along with the resistance.

"Sparta, surrender now and leave with your life. You will not be able to defeat all the citizens of this world!" Donna yelled as she knocked out two more parademons, backhanding one and continuing her spin with a heel kick to the head of the other.

"Maybe or maybe not but I can destroy you and this pathetic mortal," she said with cold anger as she swiftly kicked Nightwing in the face again knocking him to the ground as he tried to rise from her earlier blow.

Donna could see Sparta's eyes start to glow and she launched herself into the air, somersaulting and landing in front of Dick. She created an energy shield just in time to stop Sparta's energy blast from hitting Dick.

"Stay down!" Donna screamed at Dick as she lowered the shield and kicked Sparta into the air and swiftly followed her into the sky as Sparta regained control and blocked Donna's sword with her own. The two were soon locked in a deadly aerial battle. Sparks flew as their swords repeatedly struck each other with great force. Donna used every bit of her training in swordplay and aerial combat but Sparta was an equal match for her in both strength and skill. Sparta used her energy blasts as well as her sword but Donna was able to block them with her bracelets. Unfortunately she eventually missed and heat burned into her left shoulder severing the damaged leather strap holding her armor in place. Donna screamed in pain and twisted in the air get away. This allowed Sparta to sever the two leather straps on Donna's left side with her sword. The armor fell partially away from Donna's chest but she swiftly recovered and started to again block Sparta's attacks.

Donna started to experience deja vu from her last dream as she kicked Sparta away from her. She pulled her chest and back plate off as the loosened armor was interfering with her ability to fight. She instinctively deflected one of Sparta's energy beams as she flew toward her at top speed; feinting an attack from the right, she flicked the blade left and cut back down at a sharp angle, effortlessly slicing off Sparta's left arm at the elbow. Sparta bellowed in pain but continued to fight ferociously as she easily blocked or dodged Donna's parries. Donna knew what she had to do to get close enough to deliver a killing blow. She took a deep breath and said a prayer to Athena for wisdom and Hera for strength to do what needed to be done.

Donna flew in close to Sparta with her sword raised high and over her head and allowed her tothrust her sword into Donna chest. The pain felt oddly familiar as it sliced into her heart as Donna quickly spun, whipped her sword to the right, and cut Sparta's head completely off of her body.

Donna dropped the sword in her right hand as her left arm went numb and she fell to the ground. She barely felt the impact as her body met the earth. She raised her right hand to the hole in her chest as her lifeblood gushed from her body and the setting sun rapidly dimmed. She knew she was dying as she had experienced death before but this time there was no Lazarus pit to bring her back. But she had succeeded in stopping the monster. Her destiny had been fulfilled and that gave her some comfort but not much.

Suddenly Dick's bruised face was above her and she could feel his hands pressing over hers applying pressure to stop the flow of blood.

She could see him press his comm. link. "J'onn medical emergency. Donna's been stabbed in the chest. Please come right away as I'm afraid to move her." He cut the communication and stared into her eyes. She could see his panic but he said in a soothing voice, "It's going to be okay baby. J'onn will be here in a few minutes."

Donna smiled weakly and whispered as she barely had breath to speak, "It's too late Dick. I'm dying. In all the dreams it is the one thing that remained constant. I always died. But at least I was able to save you and stop her."

Dick ripped off his mask as tears dripped down his face. She could see the passion and anger sparkling in his eyes. "No Donna, you have to fight! You have to live! We are going to get a loft in the Village! I love you so don't you dare die!"

"I love you too. Please kiss me one more time," she asked. She knew it wouldn't be much longer. The world was black except for Dick's face and her body was numb. All she could feel were his hot tears as they fell on her lips.

Dick lifted her face to his lips and kissed her with all the love in his heart. For a moment Donna felt warm all over but the cold soon came creeping in as she struggled to breathe.

"Sweetheart, I will kiss you forever," she heard Dick say but it was as if he was speaking from a great distance and his face started to blur and soon she couldn't see him anymore. Suddenly images flashed through her mind in bright technicolor. She and Dick arguing about where to put the couch in the new loft. Straightening Dick's tie as he left for work. Her first photo shoot for Vogue. A white bouquet in her hands. Fuzzy pictures on a sonogram as Dick squeezed her hand. Smiling at Dick as they watched the tiny dark haired baby, lying between them on the bed, sleep. _I would have loved to live the dream Dick_, was her last thought as she let out a sighing breath and then everything faded to black.


	24. Chapter 24 Just Breathe

A/N—Does she live or die, that is the question. Thanks to Hepburn for being my wonderful beta and helping me with this story. Please read and review.

Disclaimer—All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Yes, I understand that every life must end, aw-huh,..

As we sit alone, I know someday we must go, aw-huh,..

Oh I'm a lucky man, to count on both hands

The ones I love,..

Some folks just have one,

Yeah, others, they've got none, huh-uh

Stay with me,..

Let's just breathe.

Practiced are my sins,

Never gonna let me win, aw-huh,..

Under everything, just another human being, aw-huh,..

Yeh, I don't wanna hurt, there's so much in this world

to make me bleed.

Stay with me,..

You're all I see.

Did I say that I need you?

Did I say that I want you?

Oh, if I didn't I'm a fool you see,..

No one knows this more than me.

As I come clean.

I wonder everyday

As I look upon your face, aw-huh,..

Everything you gave

And nothing you would take, aw huh,..

Nothing you would take

Everything you gave...

Did I say that I need you?

Oh, did I say that I want you?

Oh, if I didn't I'm a fool you see,..

No one knows this more than me.

As I come clean, ah-ah...

Nothing you would take,..

Everything you gave.

Hold me till I die,..

Meet you on the other side.—Just Breathe by Pearl Jam

**Chapter 24—Just Breathe**

"So how did John take it when you told him you were pregnant?" Diana asked as she took a sip of her herbal tea. Dinah and Helena had left hours ago but Shayera and Lois had stayed and Alfred was now preparing dinner for all of them. Diana was grateful for the company, as she probably would have driven herself and Alfred crazy by now with worry over Donna.

"He fainted," Shayera said dryly.

"You're kidding right? The big and brave ex-Marine and Green Lantern couldn't have fainted!" Lois said with disbelief.

"Well, he fainted," Shayera said again and the three started laughing.

Diana was suddenly hit with a wave of tremendous pain that started in her chest and spread throughout her body. She dropped her cup and it crashed into the floor as tears filled her eyes. She felt dizzy and she couldn't breathe.

Both Lois and Shayera rushed to her as her faced drained of color. "Di, are you all right?" Lois said in a concerned tone as Shayera checked her racing pulse.

"Donna," Diana managed to whisper before she fainted.

* * *

Dick cradled the body of the woman he loved against him. His hand applied pressure to the wound on her chest. He could no longer feel a heart beating under his hand or breath coming from her lips. But his mind rebelled against the meaning of those two things. She couldn't be dead.

He immediately started doing CPR praying he could get her damaged heart beating again. He didn't care if his efforts were futile. She had to live. _Come on baby, just breathe,_ he thought as he worked over her body.

He had only known her for a year but she had become the most important thing in his life. Dick almost laughed when he thought of what a spoiled pain in the ass brat she had been when they had first met. Trouble in red boots and a ponytail.

Dick thought of all the training and snarky comments they went through and hurled at each other. She would call him Short-Pants just to tick him off. God, he wished she would call him Short-Pants right now. He hadn't realized he was falling in love with her. All he knew was she could get under his skin like no one else. She couldn't be dead.

He was so focused on what he was doing that he did not notice Sparta's troops retreating when they noticed that their leader, their supposedly invulnerable goddess, was dead. He didn't hear the boom tubes opening. He didn't hear the cheers of triumph being chanted by the Synriannaqians. He didn't acknowledge anything outside trying to get Donna's heart to beat until a black glove gripped his shoulder. He looked up into Batman's masked face.

"Nightwing, you need to let J'onn help her," Bruce said in a low voice.

Dick then noticed J'onn standing in front of him and he moved away from Donna. J'onn knelt by her and took out a small medical scanner. Dick stood staring at them and praying J'onn could help her. He looked down at his hands as they dripped with blood. Donna's blood. A lot of Donna's blood covered him. She looked so pale and her ruby lips looked kind of blue. _She looked dea...NO! J'onn will fix her and she will be fine,_ he thought.

After a minute of checking the readings on the scan and doing a physical examination, J'onn looked up at Batman. Dick thought he saw J'onn's red eyes glow briefly and was sure he communicated with Batman telepathically when Bruce put his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm afraid that there is too much damage to her heart, I'm sorry but there is nothing that I can do," J'onn said sadly.

For a minute Dick just stared at him. He couldn't have heard him right because that would mean that Donna was dead and she couldn't be dead. They were going to get an apartment in the Village, he was going to Columbia Law and she was going to be a fashion photographer. They were going to have a lifetime to be together. She could **not** be gone.

"**What do you mean there is nothing you can do! You** **have to save her! She can't die!**_**"**_ he screamed.

"Nightwing, I'm sorry but she is gone," J'onn said.

"**Noooo!**" he yelled as he fell to the ground and pulled her into his arms. "Come on Brat, wake up and call me Short-Pants! Kick my ass in the training room! Call me when I'm sleeping after a hard night's patrol just to wish me good morning! Tell me that I am being a big Richard! Do all the irritating things I love! Please baby. I love you."

He held her against him as the tears streamed down his face. He rocked back and forth as he let out heaving sobs. Other heroes gathered around. Batgirl was crying on Flash's shoulder while tears leaked out the bottom of his mask. Kyle stared in angry disbelief while Batman stood stoically behind his son.

Suddenly nine beams of light lit the darkening sky. The remaining nine Titans appeared in a circle around the body of Sparta. They held out their hands and energy poured out of her corpse and into the Titans. They glowed with the absorbed energy for a few minutes and then everything returned to normal. The Syriannaqians and the others watched in awe except for Dick who eased Donna's body to the ground and stalked toward them pushing Batman away as he tried to stop them.

"Is that what you really wanted, to get back the power that Sparta controlled! Donna had to die so you could be made stronger! Are you any better than the monster she killed?" He hissed at them.

"Her death was foreseen even by her. She willingly sacrificed herself to stop Sparta's rampage. Sparta abused the power bestowed upon her and now we must take it back to make sure it is not abused. Troia understood all this and she did what needed to be done." Hyperion stated.

"So that is it. She dies and everything is okay in the universe. **Well everything isn't okay because she is dead! And you are all responsible!**" Nightwing screamed.

"Don't test our patience mortal, we can..." Hyperion began but Coeus stopped him.

"Easy brother he is in pain," he said to Hyperion before turning to Nightwing. "And I understand your pain. My love also sacrificed herself to stop Sparta's murderous rampage. I shall have to face the rest of eternity without her."

Nightwing's anger diminished slightly at his words. "I am sorry your wife had to die but can't you do anything to help Donna? She sacrificed herself for you."

"I maybe able to heal her body," Hyperion stated. "Remember our gift to Sparta was the power to heal as well as destroy. But if her soul has crossed over she will not live."

"You must use your soul to call to her," Coeus stated. "If your souls are bonded, if she is your soul mate and you love her enough, then you can stop her from crossing over while Hyperion heals her body. I will guide you."

Coeus walked up to Dick and touched his forehead. Dick felt as if he was splitting from his body but it was not painful. Soon he was no longer on the battlefield but in a void. There was no light or sound, just a peaceful nothingness.

"You must use your love to call out to her and bring her soul to you. You must be her anchor to bring her back," Coeus' voice seemed to whisper from nowhere.

Dick opened his heart and all the love her felt he directed toward finding Donna. "Donna, I love you. Please come back. I can't live without you."

Dick waited a few moments but he didn't hear or feel anything. Pain seared though him. _She can't be gone,_ his mind screamed. "Listen up Brat, if you don't come back then I am going after you! Do you hear me Brat! My soul will follow you wherever you go! If it is the Elysian Fields then so be it, but I am so going to be the one to kick your ass for an eternity!"

"_Dick?_" a faint voice drifted toward him.

"Yes sweetheart it is me. You are stuck with me for good. So stop being a pain in the ass and come back to me!" His soul yelled.

"_I can see the Elysian Fields and they are calling me, they are so beautiful…_" her voice was becoming fainter.

"NO! Donna, find my voice and come to me. I will take you back," he insisted.

"_But it is my destiny,_" her voice was even fainter.

"What kind of weak little Amazon are you if you aren't going to fight death? Just listen to me, you spoiled brat of a princess, get your beautiful ass back here!" Dick yelled.

"_Always trying to tell me what to do. You know I never listen,_" her voice was stronger and laced with humor.

"Yeah and so how you will make me pay if you leave? Think about that one Brat," he said with a smirk.

"_Oh Short-Pants you do not know what kind of pain you are asking for. I live for driving you crazy!_" She sounded closer and stronger.

"You are the most irritating female that I have ever met. There are days when I don't know whether to spank you or kiss you," he said.

"I'll settle for a kiss," she said as she appeared next to him. Her soul glowed with beauty as he took her into his arms and kissed her. His soul and her soul seemed to melt and blend together and the next thing he knew they were back on the battlefield. He was kneeling and Donna was in his arms kissing him back for all she was worth.

"Oh Short-Pants you are in for a world of hurt for calling me a weak little Amazon," she said with a smirk as the kiss ended. "Amazons are not weak oh mortal one!"

"Bring it, Brat," he said as he kissed her again. They broke apart when Wally yelled to get a room already.

"It worked, she's back," Barbara yelled and threw her arms around Wally who spun her around in mutual joy. Batman stood watching for a second it looked like he almost smiled.

Thia took her husbands hand a smiled up at him as the rest of the Titans looked at their champion with pride. She had proved more than worthy of the gifts bestowed upon her.

Aetes Pelops, still in the now abandoned communications tower, started to speak to his people, "All citizens of Syriannaq. These last few days have been a great trial for our people, and we have all had our share of casualties. But one thing we should learn is that the Titans are no longer our enemy. They sacrificed one of their own to save our planet and the universe from tyranny and war. I hope that we can in the future work as a team to rebuild what has been destroyed and grow as a people. I declare tomorrow to be a day of mourning while we bury and honour our dead. Then we shall celebrate our freedom and peace among our people and the Titans. To everlasting peace."

The people cheered at his speech as the medics continued to work on the injured and cover the dead. Looking around one could see that victory and freedom came at a price for these people as well as for the New Gods, Titans and even the League. Hawk had been severely injured by an energy blast, Vixen had met the wrong end of Mad Harriet's sword and Nemesis had broken his arm battling a parademon but they would heal with time.

"Okay people, it is time to help with the clean up and transporting the injured to hospitals for treatment," Superman commanded spurring everyone into action.

"I better go help. Donna, I am so glad you're all right, I would hate to lose the best shopping friend I've ever had," Barbara joked as she gave her a loving hug before leaving.

"It just wouldn't been the same without you kiddo! You know you're like the little sister I never had," Wally said, his voice choking up at the end as he gave her a fierce hug and kiss on the forehead before zooming off.

"Donna, I am glad that you're okay and I wish the both of you good luck," Kyle said. "If you ever need anything you know where to find me." He took off into the sky shining a green light on the ever-darkening field.

"Superman, I can trust you and the League to handle everything. I must return to Earth as Gotham needs me," Batman said. Dick knew that it was more than Gotham that Bruce wanted to get back to as he knew that Diana was worried about all of them. Bruce will probably never admit it but he was a complete softy when it came to his wife.

"No problem Batman. And say hello to Diana for me," Clark said before flying away to supervise the clean-up efforts.

"You should get her to New Cronus and have J'onn examine her just to make sure everything is okay," Bruce said to Nightwing before turning to Donna. "Get some rest. You've been though a rough few days."

Donna smiled at the concern in his voice. He hid his compassion behind abrasive manners and a nasty glare but he was a loving man nonetheless. She couldn't stop herself from hugging him. "Be sure to tell Diana that I'm all right."

He gently pulled away from her. "I will." He took out the orb that Phoebe had given them and walked through the portal.

Dick saw Donna sway as Bruce left and he quickly scooped her up into his arms. "We better get you to J'onn and get you to bed. And if you behave yourself I will give you another massage."

"Oh Short-Pants you really know how to sweet-talk a girl," she said as she laid her weary head on his shoulder.

* * *

Bruce exited the portal and stepped into the Cave. He removed his suit and made a note of the repairs that would be needed and headed to the locker room for a quick shower. After washing off the battlefield grime and blood he dressed in black pants and a turtleneck and headed back into the main part of the Cave to be greeted by Alfred with a pot of freshly brewed tea.

"It is good to see you back safe and sound Master Bruce," he said. "I presume that that the mission has ended? This was quicker than we expected. Is everything okay?"

Nobody but Bruce would notice but Alfred seemed almost anxious. "Everything is fine. It was rough going for a while as Sparta had coerced the Synriannaqian leader to support her by threatening to kill his family. Our team was able to rescue them and he was able to get his people to fight the Apokoliptians and Donna was able to stop Sparta. Unfortunately she had to kill her but that made the Apokoliptians beat a hasty retreat. The others are handling clean-up but I wanted to return as soon as possible to Gotham."

"So Miss Troy is fine?" Alfred questioned.

"Well she was stabbed in the heart," Bruce stated.

"Oh dear that explains it. But she will recover?" Alfred asked.

"She is already recovered. She actually died for a few minutes but Dick and Hyperion brought her back. Wait what does that explain?" Bruce asked suddenly worried.

"Well Miss Diana…"

"Is something wrong with Diana or the baby?" Bruce didn't hide the concern in his voice as his heart started to race. He remembered that Athena had taken away her powers and she was more vulnerable to injury.

"She fainted about an hour ago. She was having some tea with Mrs. Stewart and Mrs. Kent when she suddenly gasped in pain and fainted. According to Mrs. Stewart she whispered Miss Troy's name before losing consciousness. I called Dr. Tompkins and carried her to the medical room you had set up for her on the first floor. She was breathing rapidly and her heart rate was very high so Leslie gave her a mild sedative to prevent her from having contractions and miscarrying. She and the baby are fine but she will be out for at least another hour. Mrs. Stewart is sitting with her, as Mrs. Kent had to leave to make a deadline," Alfred explained.

Bruce took a deep breath as relief flooded through him. Of course Diana had felt it when Donna had died because of their soul connection. "I didn't realize that their connection was so powerful. Donna is light-years away and yet Diana still felt her loss."

"It would seem so. But everything is fine now so no more worries," Alfred said and Bruce could hear the relief in his voice.

"Dick is looking after Donna and they should return tomorrow," Bruce explained. "I would like to check on Diana. I want to be there when she awakens." He headed for the stairs.

"Of course sir, I am sure she will be happy to see you and I'm sure Mrs. Stewart could use a break get some rest. I have already prepared a room for her," Alfred replied. "Are you hungry? Would you care for a sandwich?"

"Maybe later, thanks," Bruce said.

"Very well sir and Dr. Tompkins said she would be by tomorrow to check on her," Alfred said as he headed toward the kitchen.

Bruce headed to the east wing where the medical room that they had created for Diana's pregnancy and labor and delivery was located. The lights were low in the room but he could see Shayera reading by the bed as Diana slept. Bruce smirked when he saw that she was reading Diana's copy of "The Girlfriends' Guide to Pregnancy." She looked up in surprise as he walked toward the bed.

"You're back already? Is everything okay? Donna?" Shayera asked clearly worried.

"Everything is fine. Sparta is defeated and the rest of the her army has withdrawn," Bruce said then explained everything that happened on the mission. Shayera was relieved to hear that Donna was okay.

"That girl must have nine live to survive the things she does," Shayera said with a shake of her head. "Look Bruce, I am beat. You don't mind taking over do you?"

"Not at all. Alfred has a room for you and will make you something if you're hungry. You need to take care of yourself especially now and thanks for being there for Diana," he said.

"She has really softened you up," Shayera said with a smirk. "She always said you were a big softy underneath." At Bruce's glare she laughed. "Don't worry I'm leaving." She continued to chuckle as she left the room.

Bruce looked at the bed to see that Diana was still sleeping peacefully. He noticed the pulse/ox monitor on her finger and he checked the readings on the machine. Everything seemed normal and he let out another sigh of relief. He just couldn't stand it if anything happened to her or the baby. He reached down and stroked the tiny mound that had formed on her abdomen. He leaned over her and kissed her forehead before getting a chair and setting it by the bed. He took her hand in his as he watched her sleep. Peace washed over him, he relaxed and few minutes later fell as asleep with his head resting on the bed.

He awoke with a start when her heard her say, "Bruce," in a soft and groggy voice.

"I'm here Princess," he said.

She gave him a sleepy smile before she suddenly seemed to come to her senses as she blurted out, "Donna!"

"She is fine, Princess. We nearly lost her but Dick and Hyperion were able to bring her back. She'll be home tomorrow and she sends her love," he said and wiped the tears away that fell from her eyes.

"I f..felt her die. I..it was like a p...piece of me...me was dying. It was w..worse than last t...time b...because she wasn't f..fighting it, she was resigned to dying and...Oh Bruce...oh Hera..What y..you must have g..gone through w..with y..Your parents, Tim," she said through her tears. Bruce pulled her into his arms and rubbed her back as she cried out her pain and relief.

"It is hard when you know that someone you love may never return. It destroyed a piece of me when my parents were murdered in front of me. It took me a long time to love again. Sometimes I wonder if I would be completely Batman by now if not for Dick and then Tim and finally you. You don't replace my parents but you all fill the empty places in my heart."

Diana lifted her lips to his and they shared a kiss of love, pure and simple. Bruce felt the unity he always felt with her. She was someone he trusted completely, who shared his passion for justice and making the world a better place. Instead of interfering with the mission, loving her gave him one more reason to fight.

* * *

A/N—I really love the images of Dick holding Donna after her death in the story "Graduation Day." There is so much love in the way he holds her and those images influenced this part of the story. There are a couple more chapters to come and we will be meeting Bruce and Diana's daughter and a new character will be making an appearance.


	25. Chapter 25 Lucky

A/N—There will be an epilogue following this chapter and then the story is finished. Thanks to all of you who have stuck by this story. Unfortunately my dearest beta Hepburn is experiencing computer problems but lucky for me The-Lady-Isis has stepped in to beta this chapter. Thank you Isis for all your help. Please read and review.

Disclaimer—All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

I'm Lucky I'm in love with my best friend

Lucky to have been where I have been

Lucky to be coming home again

I'm Lucky we're in love in every way

Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed

Lucky to be coming home someday—Lucky by Jason Mraz

**Chapter 25—Lucky**

Artemis sighed as she watched Orion sleep. After rescuing Aetes Pelops, she and Lightray had brought Orion to the hospital set up on New Cronus. The doctors from New Genesis had treated his leg and given him a sedative. They had told her that by morning he should be completely healed.

She had left and gone back to the planet to help with the dead and wounded. She had worked most of the night and she was exhausted—her head still ached from the head-butt she had received from Sparta the day before, and the need for sleep ate at the ragged edges of her mind. But here she was, sitting next to Orion and watching him sleep.

She shook her head and looked down in shame. She was an Amazon warrior who had trained to be the very best for thousands of years. She had a beautiful home in paradise and sisters that loved her completely. She was the joy of her mother's life—and she knew how very disappointed Antiope would be if she could see Artemis right now.

The redhead was so very confused. She had always believed that she wanted what her mother wanted. The men she had met as a child had been vile and repulsive and she _never_ thought she would desire one. But she was sitting next to a man who made her heart race. Whose kisses gave her such _pleasure_. Suddenly, spending eternity a proud virginal warrior like her namesake seemed so very undesirable.

"Artemis," Orion said in a low and soft voice.

Her gaze darted up joyfully as she looked into his warm brown eyes. "You're awake!"

She wanted to laugh at herself. She had only been in Man's World for a month and she had fallen for a man. Even Donna had lasted longer than that and that girl was beyond foolish when it came to men. But she didn't stop him when he caressed her cheek and pulled her down for a kiss. Instead she went into his arms willingly and returned his kiss with all the passion in her heart.

"How are you feeling?" she whispered as their lips parted.

"Better now that you are here. My leg is entirely healed by now. I am after all a New God and we heal quickly. How are you feeling? You have been through a lot in the past few days," he asked.

Artemis was warmed by the concern and tenderness in his eyes. "I'm fine. A bit of a headache and I very tired but I'm fine. I guess I should be getting some sleep. Mnemsoyne set up quarters for everyone in the city," she said as she moved away from him.

"Artemis, wait. I think we need to talk," Orion said.

Artemis thought she knew but romance wasn't her area of expertise. Did people discuss their feelings for the opposite sex with the one that they had feelings for? "About what?"

"About how we feel toward one another," Orion said.

"Oh you mean the lust that seems to spring from nowhere," Artemis said in her usual blunt manner. She didn't know how else to put it.

"I think it is more than lust, Artemis. I have desired—or as you say, lusted—for other women since my wife's death but I haven't felt about them the way I feel about you," he stated.

Artemis blushed at the intensity of his stare. "How can you know that? We have only known each other for a few days. This is…so confusing for me."

"How so?" he asked gently. He was not a patient man by nature, but with Artemis he felt he could be a lot of things he normally wasn't.

"How much do you know about my people, the Amazons?" she asked.

"I know that you worship the Olympian Gods and that you are all immortal warriors and that your tribe is only made up of women," he said.

"Yes, there were only women on the island on which I grew up. So when it comes to you…I..I don't know what I feel. I wasn't raised to seek a man for a mate. I wasn't supposed to have a mate at all. I am an Amazon warrior who is to serve her gods. Sex was not a part of my upbringing though I know some of my sisters have sexual relationships with each other. I am not supposed to feel desire and want for a man. I am to remain a pure and devoted warrior."

"But you do want me?" he asked.

"Yes, but it goes against _everything_ I was ever raised to believe! My adopted mother, Antiope, raised me to be the Amazon ideal. She named me Artemis to honor the virginal warrior goddess. She would be so ashamed of me if she knew I felt this way. I don't want to hurt her. I cannot," she stated.

"But you told me the story yourself about how Artemis loved her Orion but he was killed. You saw her gazing at his image in the sky. Don't you think she would choose to be with him if she could?" he questioned, not wanting her to pull away from him.

"Maybe, but I don't _know_, Orion. I can't just abandon my beliefs for a moment of passion. What happens if I give into our desires and we find that it was just lust? I would hate myself," Artemis stated bluntly.

"It isn't just lust, I know that but I can be patient. We can take our time, get to know each other. I am not the easiest person to get along with but with you it doesn't seem so hard," he said with a smile.

"I like that you state what you are thinking. I have no patience for people who can't speak their minds. Of course we will probably argue often," Artemis said returning his smile.

"And that is a bad thing?" he smirked.

"My mother will not be happy," Artemis said sternly.

"I will do what I have to to prove my honor to her. Just please—give us a chance," he requested, his expression fierce.

"It won't be easy and if you can't handle it just let me know. I promise I will understand," Artemis said quietly—she knew she was ready to say yes.

"I am a New God and quite strong so I don't need 'easy'. I am also immortal so I have all the time in the world to prove my worthiness for you. The only thing that will make me go away is if you say you don't want me. So will you give me a chance?" he asked and Artemis found herself wanting to believe in him.

"Yes," she said softly as Orion pulled her in for another kiss. "Yes."

* * *

Donna sighed as she snuggled deeper into Dick's warm body. She had slept and there had been no bad dreams. Just Dick's loving arms wrapped tightly around her. She was happy just to be alive and have a chance to live those visions she had just before dying.

She realized that she just wanted to go home. She had completed the mission that was her destiny and saved the Titans. Now she wanted to have the life that Dick had promised her before their last battle.

"Short-Pants, wake up," she said as she sat up in bed. She reached out and shook him when he only groaned.

"Donna, it is way too early for you to be waking me up," he said as he grabbed his pillow and pulled it over his head.

Donna looked out the window and saw the pale light of early dawn but shrugged her shoulders as she was wide-awake and wanted to go home. She leaned down and removed the pillow from Dick's head. Then she started kissing his neck, trying a different method of waking him. She heard him groan again but he pulled her under him and pressed his mouth to hers. Donna enjoyed the passion for a moment before rolling them over so she was on top and sat up while straddling his torso.

"Let's get dressed. I want to go home," Donna chirped, obnoxiously cheerful for so early in the morning.

Dick glared at her with eyes that were a little red from lack of sleep. He had spent hours helping with the repairs to the Javelin after she had gone to sleep. He was exhausted and certainly not in the mood for her uber-happy behavior. And the brat had used sex to wake him up—when had she learned that guys never turned down morning sex? Especially with a beautiful and naked Amazon.

"If we aren't having sex then I'm going back to sleep and if we are having sex then I am going back to sleep afterwards. I'm not superhuman, Brat, I need sleep," he growled.

She gave him a sexy pout and said, "Please Dick, I have done what I needed to do here. I want to go back to Earth and see my sister and then go apartment hunting. You still want to get a place in the Village right?"

He was so tired and suddenly he had nightmares of her waking him at the crack of dawn every morning. She was going to drive him crazy but as he looked at her he suddenly didn't care. All he knew was he wanted her. He sat up and kissed her and for the next half hour made her forget about getting up and going home.

Afterwards she lay sated in his arms as he drifted back to sleep. Maybe they didn't have to rush home quite yet. She lay there in a dreamlike state as more elaborate versions of the visions she'd had just before dying played through her mind. Somehow she knew the bad was behind her. She smiled as she saw their loft. She would know it immediately when they found it. She almost laughed as she saw Dick rushing around their home tie askew as he was late for his first day in the New York City District Attorney's Office. She handed him his briefcase, fixed his tie and kissed him goodbye. She could feel her excitement as she snapped photos of the models in beautiful clothes. Tears came to her eyes as she saw the lovely white bouquet in her hands and looked up to see Dick smiling at her at the end of the aisle. She was crying as she saw the sonogram of the bump on her belly and she could hear the technician tell Dick and her that it was a girl. The sweet baby smell seemed to fill her nostrils and she could almost feel the downy softness of her daughter's dark hair as she stroked the sleeping newborn.

Donna wasn't even aware of falling back to sleep until she heard the knock on the door. She sat up and noticed Dick had also been awakened.

"Just a moment," she yelled as she pulled a simple white chiton over her head. Mnemsoyne had placed clothing in her room last night. Dick and staunchly refused to wear a chiton so she threw him a robe. When he was decent she answered the door.

Mnemsoyne and Coeus entered the room. "We are going to have a celebration in your honor today. You have saved us all and we wish to show our appreciation. A great banquet has been set up in the main hall so as soon as you are ready please join us," Coeus said with a bow.

Donna's knew her wish of going home right away was lost but she put a smile on her face and said, "You didn't have to go through all the trouble but I am honored. We will join you in twenty minutes."

Mnemsoyne handed her a beautiful long chiton that was the palest lavender color and trimmed in gold and a beautiful pair of gold sandals. "Please take this as a gift from us as your other garment is completely ruined." She also handed Donna Dick's Nightwing uniform that had been cleaned and repaired.

"Race you to the bath," Donna said as she set down the clothes and ran to the sumptuous bath in the other room. She pulled off her chiton and stepped into the heated water and walked to stand under the waterfall at the edge of the bath. She felt Dick's arms go around her as he joined her and she returned his kiss then allowed him to bathe her body before returning the favor. They didn't rush and the twenty minutes turned out to be closer to forty minutes.

Donna dressed in the chiton and enjoyed the feel of the soft silk against her body. She twisted her raven curls into a simple updo that she secured with several ornate gold combs she found in the room. She didn't realize how lovely she looked until she looked into Dick's appreciative eyes.

"You are so beautiful sometimes it takes my breath away," he said. Donna blushed at his praise but returned his passionate kiss a moment later.

"We better get moving, Short-Pants. The sooner we get to this celebration the sooner we can leave. I honestly just want to go home and see Diana. I know she is worried and we will both feel better when we see each other. Besides you and I have a loft to find," she said with a bright smile which Dick returned as they left her sumptuous room.

They headed to the banquet hall of the large palace and Donna was greeted with cheers and applause as she entered the room. Music filled the air as Thia led her to a table at the front of the room and large trenchers of food were placed before them and glasses of wine were poured and given to them. Dick raised an eyebrow at Donna at being served alcohol for breakfast but she just shrugged. Celebrations on Themyscira always had wine, no matter the time of day.

She picked up some grapes and started eating. She saw Artemis sitting nearby with Orion and they seemed to be lost in conversation with each other. Artemis let out a low laugh and Donna nearly choked on her grape. Artemis had a dry sense of humor, Donna knew, but she had hardly ever seen her laugh. She was never amused by Donna's antics. She looked again at the two and smirked. Oh how the mighty have fallen. All those lectures on how men were unnecessary came to Donna's mind but then she looked at the happiness on Artemis' face and any thought of giving her a hard time vanished. She deserved love as much as anybody.

Donna looked up and noticed Batgirl and Flash moving toward them. Wally had two huge trenchers balanced in his hands. Nobody ate more than Wally.

"Donna, you look gorgeous," Wally said as he set down his food across from Dick and her. "For a moment I forgot that I'm engaged to Linda."

The sincerity in his voice made Donna laugh. "I'm sure she would love hearing that."

"Oh man, you're not going to tell her I said that are you? She'll kill me," Wally said as he stopped his rapid stuffing of his face.

"No, _Donna_ wouldn't but that doesn't mean I won't. Just remember I have another weapon in my arsenal to use against you," Dick smirked as Wally's face paled.

"And if you ever do you can sleep on the couch for a month," Donna said with an imperiously raised eyebrow.

Barbara laughed softly as she saw Dick's face whiten a little and mumbled, "She certainly has your number," earning her a glare from him before turning to Donna and saying, "You do look nice, Donna. I envy you not having to were a mask or uniform."

"Well at least you don't have to wear a disguise in your regular life. This whole secret identity thing really stinks. I know why I must do it, but it isn't the Amazon way," Donna sighed.

"Yeah, Diana would go everywhere in her armor when she came here. She only adopted a secret identity after being in Man's World a couple of years. I don't think she likes it much either but at least I can meet her for coffee as Wally West without a problem. Of course most of the League has gone and I think those left know our identities," Wally said with a shrug as he finished the massive amount of food he'd brought to the table. "I must say that the food here is really good. Is it like this on Olympus?"

"Yes, well actually it may even be better. The food is beyond delicious. Every grape, strawberry or apple is perfect. Demeter only brings the best produce to be consumed by the gods and Hestia is a perfect cook," Donna explained. "I think this is about what the food is like on Themyscira."

Wally's face got a dreamy expression and they all laughed when it fell at Donna's next words. "But mortals are not allowed on Olympus so you can never eat there and you're a man, so eating on Themyscira is out too."

"Figures, well I will just have to enjoy as much of the food here as I can," Wally said and zipped away only to return seconds later with another large trencher of food.

As he sat down Donna noticed Hyperion standing up. He raised his arms and the music stopped and everyone turned toward him. "This holiday is in honor of our child who was willing to sacrifice herself to protect us. We can never repay you child but you will always be honored among us as our champion."

Thia walked toward Donna carrying two beautiful and ornate silver vambraces. "Troia, Hyperion and I wish to give you this armored metal forged by the sun's own flames. It is indestructible and will provide you protection in future battles," she explained as she handed them to Donna who had risen to except them.

Oceanus and Tethys moved forward carrying a black and silver pendant. It was round and a crescent and circle were etched in silver on the black surface. "Please accept this pendant. We all wear them to honor our fallen leader Cronus. You are and always will be welcome here on New Cronus as part of our family," Tethys explained as she fastened it around Donna's neck.

Iapetus and Themis came forward next. Themis held a beautiful gold and silver earring in her hand. "We give you this earring whose stone was used to balance the scales of justice. Wear it as a reminder that fairness must always prevail," she stated as she attached it to Donna's ear.

Crius and Mnemosyne came forward carrying more cloth spun from the starry firmament. "We wish to give you more of this cloth of starry firmament. May you always remember were you came from and always know where you are going. May it also help protect you and keep you safe," Crius explained as he handed her the material.

Coeus stepped forward next and gave her a silver arm cuff. "This belonged to Phoebe who sacrificed herself to bring you here. You are so like her that you were also willing to give your life to save all of us. You honor her memory and I know she would want you to have it," he explained and Donna shed a few tears of compassion at the sorrow in his eyes. She took the cuff and slid it up her arm.

Xanthi and Athyns came forward next. "Sister, we would love to have you join us here on New Cronus. You could help us to do so much good in the universe," Athyns stated.

"I am honored by your request and I will always think of you as my brothers as well. But I have another family on Earth and wish to stay with them. But if you ever need me just call," Donna replied.

"And we will always come to your aid if you need us," Xanthi added as Donna embraced him and Athyns.

"Thank you for the gifts and the celebration. It has been my honor to serve you and I know I will always be a part of you, but it is time for me to return home," Donna said as she knelt and bowed to the Titans.

"Rise, child, and take you leave and know that we are proud of you," Hyperion stated as music again filled the air.

"Come on guys lets go home. I cannot wait to see Diana and tell her everything," Donna stated as she, Nightwing, Batgirl and Flash left the hall.

* * *

Both Diana and Bruce were waiting in the Cave when Donna, Dick and Barbara transported there from the Watchtower. Bruce had been debriefing returning League members and filing a long report on the mission when he received word that Donna and the others had returned to the Watchtower and would be transporting down shortly. He had immediately called Diana down to the cave.

Tears rolled down Diana's cheeks as she embraced her little sister. "Don't ever scare me like that again, little moon. I don't know what I would do without you. And I don't know what my daughter would do without her godmother."

Donna smiled through her tears. "Godmother. Hera, I can't wait to hold the little squishy." Donna kneeled in front of Diana and spoke to her stomach. "You need to start growing, little one, 'cause Auntie Donna can't wait to meet you."

Diana laughed and said, "Little sister, it is so good to have you home."


	26. Chapter 26 Epilogue

A/N—Here is the long awaited epilogue. Thank you to The-Lady-Isis for her helpful suggestions when I had trouble figuring out how to write this ending. And as always thank to my wonderful beta Hepburn who added magic little touches to make this story a better read. Please read and review.

Disclaimer—All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Have yourself a merry little Christmas,

Let your heart be light

From now on,

Our troubles will be out of sight

Have yourself a merry little Christmas,

Make the Yule-tide gay,

From now on,

Our troubles will be miles away.

Here we are as in olden days,

Happy golden days of yore.

Faithful friends who are dear to us

Gather near to us once more.

Through the years

We all will be together,

If the Fates allow

Hang a shining star upon the highest bough.

And have yourself A merry little Christmas now.—Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

**Chapter 26—Epilogue**

Cassandra Cain (soon to become Wayne once the adoption was finalized) smiled as she finished the last chapter of A Christmas Carol by Charles Dickens. Granted it was an abridged edition modified for young readers, but for eleven-year-old Cass being able to read a book and enjoy a story was such a new pleasure in a life that was once bleak and dangerous.

Donna had said that it was divine providence that brought Cassandra to her new family and her new role as Batgirl. She had also told Cass later that she had seen her in a dream once long ago but had never really thought about it until Barbara and she brought the unconscious and homeless girl to the Cave a week before Barbara retired the Batgirl mantle to go to the Police Academy.

Cass could barely speak until J'onn fixed the synapses in her brain and her new mom, Diana, soon taught her to read and a whole new world of imagination opened up to the girl. Cassandra now had all the love she'd never had before and she helped stop crime with the talents she had mastered in her other life. She loved her new family. While she found it easy to call Diana, mom, considering she had never had a mother before it was taking her a little more time to call Bruce, dad. He was fine with it as neither Dick nor Tim ever really called him dad. She had never referred to David Cain as anything but father. He was never a dad to her like Bruce was and she figured with time it would become natural to call him that.

She reached over to the table next her and lifted the cup of hot cocoa that Alfred had made her. _Hot cocoa had to be one of the best things ever invented,_ she thought as she sipped the delicious drink and enjoyed looking at the sparkling Christmas tree. She had never celebrated Christmas before or any holiday for that matter so having a Christmas tree with presents underneath it was a new and exciting experience. Her mom called Christmas, Saturnalia, and said that Christmas was basically co-opted from the pagans and anyone could celebrate regardless of their religion. No one in the household really celebrated the religious aspects of the holiday but they all enjoyed being together with family and friends and sharing joy, presents and good food.

Cass turned her head toward the archway leading into the main living room and saw Donna and Dick passionately kissing under the mistletoe. It was something they seemed to do often regardless if there was a plant over their head. Cass didn't quite understand why but she knew that they loved each other like Diana and Bruce loved each other.

She was about to turn away when she heard, "Jeez you two get a room. Seriously I think I need to gouge out my eyes and maybe ask Zatanna for a mind wipe before walking around this house. Between you guys and Bruce and Diana, EW, you're just creeping me right out!" Tim said which made Cass laugh softly. Tim was always so funny. Humor was another new thing she had learned about and mostly from Tim, Dick and Donna.

"Hiya squirt! Finish your book?" Tim asked with a smile as he sat on the arm of her chair and messed up her short dark hair making her laugh again. Cass loved having Tim and Dick as brothers. They had helped make her a true part of this rather unusual family. They understood her and she doubted that she would have fit in anywhere else.

"Yes and I liked the story but I don't understand why Mom was calling Bruce a Scrooge yesterday. He is nothing but generous with his money. He gives to orphans and other charities all the time," Cass said confused.

Donna laughed and quickly explained, "She didn't mean that he wasn't generous. She was just mad that he wouldn't take her to Lois and Clark's Christmas Party in Metropolis."

"But she shouldn't be traveling. The baby is due anytime now," Cass stated logically and almost verbatim what Bruce had said to Diana.

Tim coughed, "Hormones," which earned him a slap on the back of his head from Donna. There was no denying though that Diana had been less than rational this past week as her due date came and went and the baby hadn't been born. She was growing steadily more impatient each day especially when her perfect feet and ankles started to swell. They all knew that she felt bloated and tired and for someone like Diana, who in her lifetime had hardly ever been ill, it wasn't easy to handle. The only people not to feel her wrath in the past few days had been Alfred and Cass. Alfred because her was practically psychic in meeting Diana's needs and wants and Cass, who instinctively could perfectly read Diana body language, and used her quiet nature to soothe Diana's nerves. Also their time spent reading together seemed to distract Diana from her worries.

"Diana is just anxious about the baby being late and she is not always thinking straight. I will be so happy Monday when Leslie induces her labor," Dick said quietly and received nods and looks of complete agreement from the others in the room.

As if knowing she was being talked about, Diana entered the room and smiled at her family. Cassandra relaxed as she could tell from her mom's body language that Diana was really in a calm and good mood. But the others were nervous, as they had seen Diana's mood change on a dime this past week.

"I just got a call from Leslie saying she will be stopping by later today after she closes the clinic. That means that Barbara, Shayera and John, Wally and Linda, Lois and Clark, J'onn and Ming and even Artemis will be here to spend sometime together today. Dick and Donna don't you think it will be a wonderful time to announce your engagement?" she asked with a happy smile.

Donna looked at her smiling sister and then at the beautiful diamond ring on her left hand. Dick had asked her to marry him last night, and she was still a bit overwhelmed even though she'd had visions of their wedding and life together.

The past five months for the two of them had been very good. They'd had their ups and downs as they learned to live together. Dick had given his loft and his role as protector of Bludhaven to Helena Bertinelli. The Huntress had at first been shocked but she was more than happy to take over and she and her new husband, Vic Sage were certainly a dynamic duo. She liked having her own turf so to speak and the Question was an incredible detective in his own right and together they had done an excellent job of bringing down a drug ring last month. Helena had enjoyed taking the, as she put it, pieces of scum off of the street. Dick knew that Bludhaven was in good hands and Bruce had even started calling them when he needed assistance.

After returning from New Cronus, Dick and Donna had immediately started searching for their new home and had found the right space in an old factory building in the heart of Greenwich Village. They bought the entire top floor and Donna quickly designed a beautiful home. It was modern but with neo classical elements that reminded Donna of her home on Themyscira. It suited the couple perfectly as they had private access to the roof, which aided them in their nighttime activities.

Dick and Donna were happy with their new life together but they had definitely had their share of fights. Donna had had to come to terms with Dick not being a morning person and Dick had had to come to terms with the fact that Donna was an anytime person. She had boundless energy and he realized that she needed to be constantly channeling that energy into something or she would drive him crazy as he learned after she finished the loft. Lucky for him classes started and soon Donna was sculpting, painting and roaming New York taking pictures of anything that caught her eye. Dick realized that as much as she was an Amazon and superhero she was an artist as well.

Law school and his study group consumed much of Dick's time, so they had started patrolling together just so they could spend time together. New York was different than Gotham and Bludhaven and having Donna's meta abilities often helped rather than hindered. While he was clearly the better detective, Donna's abilities helped him in situations where he couldn't plan out all the contingencies. They worked well as a team, having come a long way from Donna's early days in the League.

So last night while they were taking a break and drinking coffee atop the Brooklyn Bridge, Dick had pulled a beautiful diamond ring from his gauntlet as said simply, "Marry me."

Donna had just smiled and said, "Yes," as a few tears leaked from her eyes. It had been the perfect proposal she thought. She wasn't one for champagne and flowers. All she needed was the man she loved. She already knew they would be together forever, if not in reality considering Dick would die one day, but always in her heart. They sealed the deal with a kiss before deciding to head home.

They planned for the wedding to take place after Dick finished law school and they were both very happy. Diana had been ecstatic when they arrived this morning and told everyone the news and it had taken her mind of the fact that the baby had not yet come at least for the past few hours. For that fact alone everyone else in the house was ecstatic.

They all heard the grandfather clock opening in the hallway and walked in to see John and Shayera. Shayera looked beautiful in a green maternity dress. Her bump was smaller than Diana's as her baby wasn't due until February. John had finished training the new recruits and had returned as the Green Lantern of sector 2814. Kyle had returned to Oa and to his infinite joy last month found out that his girlfriend Jen had not been killed but taken prisoner. The Green Lantern Corps. were able to rescue her and they were both happy to be together again. John was just happy that they could raise their son (Clark had told him it was a boy even though Shayera didn't want to know the sex) on Earth.

Artemis, who had transported into the cave from the Watchtower, followed them. She was only going to spend a few hours with her sisters before transporting back. Orion and she had taken monitor duty for Christmas as neither celebrated the holiday and they had the Watchtower virtually to themselves. Strangely their fierce personalities seemed to compliment each other. Orion often said that the thing he liked best about Artemis was he could be as blunt and gruff as he wanted and she just took in stride. He also appreciated that he always knew where he stood with her. She would just slap him if he mad her angry and sometimes he found himself starting a fight because he loved how passionately she fought back.

Artemis loved him for the way he always treated her as an equal and with honor and respect. She never thought she would trust a man so much and she was no longer ashamed of the fact that she was completely in love with him. The one hurdle she hadn't crossed yet though was telling her mother that she had taken a lover and a mate. She couldn't yet face her disappointment but the truth was that Phillipus was right. She needed to honor her own dreams and wishes and one of those wishes was to be with Orion. She had been accepted on New Genesis and Highfather had expressed his joy at Orion finding love again. She just hoped that some day Antiope would accept the love Artemis had with Orion. Like Orion said, they had forever.

Diana hugged her Amazon sister and greeted her. "I am so glad you could come and have dinner with us sister."

Artemis just patted Diana's belly. "I see that the Lady Artemis has not yet seen fit to relieve you of the burden of carrying this child."

Diana eyes narrowed at Artemis's comment and she said harshly, "And I see that you still haven't seen fit to tell your mother about the **MAN** in your life."

"It is not that easy…" Artemis said but was cut off by an angry Diana.

"It was not easy for me either but I told my mother right away that I was in love with Bruce. Waiting isn't going to make Antiope any happier when she finds out!" Diana yelled.

"I wanted to make sure that the relationship would workout…" Artemis said.

"No, you are a coward who is afraid her mommy won't love her anymore. To think I felt shame from you for falling in love…what a joke!" Diana hissed.

Donna, as the only other person there that spoke Themysciran, which both Diana and Artemis were speaking, decided to intervene.

"Diana you are right, she should tell her mother," Donna soothed as she looked at Shayera who moved closer to the irate Amazon.

"Artemis I can understand your fears but your mother truly loves you. She will eventually forgive you and understand that you had to make a choice to suit your own life. Now come with me and have some lovely refreshments that Alfred has prepared. Have you ever seen a Christmas tree before?" she asked as she guided her angry sister Amazon into the living room.

Diana sighed in frustration and then grimaced in pain as she felt the twinge again in her lower back followed by some strong kicks from the baby.

Shayera noticed the grimace and asked, "Di are you all right?"

"Yes, just a little lower back pain. The baby also seems a bit restless today. I will just be happy when it is over," she replied.

"You and me both, sister," Shayera said as she rubbed her own protruding stomach. "This one kicks like an elephant."

Diana laughed loudly as what Sheyera said made her feel better. She was happy to have her friends and family around. Her mother was coming tomorrow and promised to stay until the baby came. John and Shayera headed into the living room as Bruce was coming down the stairs. He looked at his radiant wife and smiled his smile that was for her only. As he reached her he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. He could never get enough of her but was interrupted by a hard kick in the stomach.

"She certainly has your strength," he said with a smirk as he bent down to converse with his daughter. "Sweetheart, why do you have to kick daddy so hard when he loves you so?"

Diana giggled at his antics and it was moments like these that she almost forgot that Bruce was Batman.

"Bruce, you are being ridiculous," she said while still giggling.

"And you love it, Princess," he replied and kissed her again only to be interrupted this time by the doorbell.

They opened the door to Barbara, Wally, Linda, J'onn (in human guise) and Ming. Many hugs and Merry Christmases followed and soon they all headed toward the living room where, much to Wally's joy, Alfred was serving hors d'oeuvres. The sound of laughter and joy soon filled the room as Dick and Donna told everyone about their engagement and Barbara and Linda took time to admire Donna's ring.

Then Donna asked about Wally and Linda's upcoming wedding and their plans as the doorbell rang again. Diana waved off Alfred and went to answer it herself. She opened the door to see Clark and a very round Lois. She wasn't due until March but she was almost bigger than Diana. Turns out that IVF worked really well for the pair as they were expecting twins.

"Merry Christmas and thanks for coming out on Christmas Eve," Diana greeted as they entered the foyer.

"Are you kidding, I wouldn't miss seeing my best friends for Christmas. Besides, Bruce is loaning us his private jet so that we can see Ma and Pa tomorrow," Clark said as he bent down to hug Diana.

Diana gave a sudden gasp as the twinge in her back became a full-blown contraction and a sudden gush of water ran down her legs.

Lois noticed her paling face first and said, "Di, are you all right."

Diana looked at her in shock as she screeched, "My water just broke!"

"Great Scott!" Clark said as his face paled. Lois on the other hand got straight down to business.

"Have you been having contractions for very long? Smallville, make yourself useful and get Bruce and J'onn," she ordered.

"I have been having back pain on and off all day," Diana replied.

"I think those were contractions Di, sometimes they start in the back. I think we should get you to the LDR room where J'onn can examine you," Lois said as she put her arm around her friend and led her toward the room Bruce had built just for this occasion.

Lois had just seated Diana on the hospital bed when Bruce, J'onn and Donna entered the room. J'onn quickly went to the sink to wash his hands and Donna took a blue hospital gown out of a drawer and helped Diana change into it while Lois collected her soiled clothing and jewelry the latter of which she handed to Bruce who placed it in a drawer by the bed.

When changed, Diana returned to the bed, spreading her legs and sliding down so J'onn could examine her.

"Your water is broken and you are one centimeter dilated. I am going to put the fetal monitor on now and check the baby's vitals. To state the obvious it looks like you are going to be a mother soon," he said with a smile and received a nervous smile from Diana.

As soon as the monitor was attached another contraction hit. Diana breathed through the pain as J'onn checked the baby's vitals.

"The baby is doing fine," J'onn stated. "We will monitor you over the next few hours to see how you are progressing."

"Thanks J'onn," Diana replied.

Over the next few hours they stuck to the birth plan that Diana and Bruce had worked out. Bruce had researched all the natural techniques currently used for pain management in labor and found them sorely lacking. Instead for the past few months Diana and he had practiced various forms of meditation and self-hypnosis to deal with her labor pain. Diana had also asked Donna to help and for a while everything was good. Diana walked around the room with both of them pausing as a contraction would hit.

Leslie arrived and took turns with J'onn monitoring her progress but after five hours Diana was only at three centimeters and her contractions where not increasing so Leslie and J'onn agreed that she needed pitocin. They hooked her up to an IV, which also pumped fluids into her body and gave her a measured dosage.

For Diana the pain went from zero to ninety, in sixty seconds. All her warrior training, all the meditation techniques and every mental barrier she every used to deal with pain all fell away. Suddenly Bruce and Donna speaking to her in calm voices irritated the crap out of her.

She turned to her beloved husband and sister and stated in a harsh tone, "Get out! I want to be alone. This is all your fault Bruce!"

"But Diana…" Bruce began.

Diana screamed several nasty curses in Themysciran that made Donna jump and Bruce pale and yelled, "I! SAID! GET! OUT! Don't make me remove you in pieces! Because by Gaia I WILL!"

They left and Diana, dragging her IV with her, went to the iPod set up in the room and started Mendelssohn's Italian Symphony. She went to the large whirlpool tub and filled it with warm water and added several drops of lavender essential oil before removing her gown and sinking into the water. She inhaled the soothing scent as she groaned through another contraction. She lost herself in the music and massaging jets of water. She sat forward with her knees bent and spread open to allow room for her belly as lying back was too uncomfortable. She was soon a symphony herself as she moaned through the pain. She had no idea how long this went on but she was pulled from her fog when she heard Leslie yelling in the hallway.

"What are the two of you doing out here. Your supposed to be helping her with her labor not standing around like idiots while she writhes alone in pain!"

"But Leslie…" Bruce began only to be interrupted by the irate doctor.

"Don't but Leslie me, Bruce Wayne. Get in there and help your wife or so help me…"

Diana looked up as the door opened and a chastised Bruce and Donna entered.

"Sit in the corner and be quiet and I let you know when I need you," Diana said in an annoyed tone. Bruce and Donna did as they were told and Diana again lost herself in the fog of music and pain until Leslie came to check on her.

They helped her out of the tub and back into her gown and back into the bed. Leslie reattached the fetal monitor and then checked Diana's progress.

"Five centimeters. Were half way there, the baby should be here soon," Leslie said with a smile as Diana fought back tears. She was a warrior, she knew pain but what she was going through was beyond that physically and emotionally. She didn't think she could take anymore. Bruce seeing her misery pulled her into a comforting hug.

"Sweetheart I know you can do it and everything is going to be okay," he said in a soothing voice.

"I want an epidural," Diana whined and to her embarrassment she started crying.

"We've been through this Princess, you can't have an epidural because you need to be able to control your strength when pushing the baby out," Bruce stated.

"Why didn't Athena just keep my powers until this was over?" Diana moaned.

"Because it would had made you too vulnerable darling and besides you will probably appreciate having your rapid healing abilities when this is over," Bruce replied.

"Bruce stop using logic I am too miserable to see reason," she pouted as she rested against him.

Bruce helped her to focus and manage the pain for the next few hours as the contractions got harder and came closer together.

"It is going to be worth the pain when we have our daughter," Diana said wearily as she rested against Bruce.

"Absolutely Princess," Bruce concurred.

"Shut up you ass, you are not the one in pain," Diana said a moment later as a fierce contraction hit.

"I know darling, now breathe and think of the white sands of Themyscira, go to your happy place," he said calmly as her held her in his arms.

Themyscira had ceased to be Diana's "happy place" hours ago. Diana's "happy place" now was here in Bruce's arms, smelling his scent and hearing his wonderfully soothing baritone voice. Diana felt bile rise in her throat and bawled, "I think I am going to be sick."

Quicker than the Flash, Bruce grabbed a bowl off the side table and held it under Diana's chin as she threw-up. He called to J'onn and Leslie and then gently wiped Diana's mouth and face when she finished. Donna, who had been sitting quietly nearby feeling guilty and grateful that their soul bond did extend sharing labor, rushed to the side of the bed.

"Something is wrong?" he screamed.

"It is okay. It is not uncommon for some woman to get nauseated as they transition. Actually it is probably a good sign as she is probably ready to push," Leslie stated.

Sure enough Diana did feel an overwhelming urge to push but didn't as she waited for Leslie to check her. "You are at ten plus, so it looks like we are good to go." Donna and Bruce moved into position on each side of Diana.

J'onn went to the fetal monitor and looked at the data then said, "Leslie the baby's heart rate is dropping with her contractions."

"Oh no, is something wrong," Diana said as panic rushed through her.

"Settle down. The umbilical cord is probably across the baby's neck. We can fix it quite easily especially with a Martian who can phase through things," Leslie stated calmly as J'onn phased his hand into Diana's body and carefully moved the cord to a better position. Fighting the urge to push while he did this was excruciating as the next contraction hit but she managed.

J'onn went back to the monitor. "The baby's heart rate is now fine. You may now push with the next contraction."

_Thank The Lady Artemis, _Diana thought. _I just have to push the baby out and then I can die._

"Diana, when the next contraction comes bear down gently. You must control how hard you push," Leslie stated and Diana nodded.

A moment later a contraction hit and Diana carefully bore down. It felt so good to push through the pain. It was a blessed relief after the miserable hours of labor.

"Very good Diana, that was perfect," Leslie stated. "She is in the birth canal. J'onn how are her vitals."

"Good," he replied.

Ten minutes later after Leslie carefully suctioned her mouth a soft cry filled the room. Leslie carefully set the baby girl on Diana's chest as she dealt with the cord and afterbirth.

Diana stared into the blinking gray eyes of her daughter and she felt as though her heart would burst from the rush of love. She stroked the raven fuzz on the top of her head then bent and kissed her. Diana turned to Bruce and saw the same love shining in his eyes. It was a miracle that they had brought into this world together. Diana forgot about her exhaustion in the joy of the moment.

"She is so beautiful and precious," Donna stated as tears ran down her face. She loved her niece immediately and could hardly wait to hold her but she knew Bruce and Diana needed time to be with their daughter. Besides there was a houseful of people waiting to hear the news.

She slipped away unnoticed and entered the living room were everyone was waiting. Artemis was gone as she had to return to the Watchtower to relieve Orion but everyone else was there.

"The baby is born and she is beautiful and healthy," Donna stated as everyone cheered. Dick pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately in his happiness. Just then the clock struck midnight and a chorus of Merry Christmases filled the room. Everyone's heart was light in that moment. Being superheroes had taught most of them to truly appreciate when good things happened and to be doubly glad when friends and family surrounded them at these wondrous times.

A half hour later Leslie came out and said, "Both mother and baby are doing fine and they are ready for visitors. I would like you to go in small groups. The happy parents have requested that Grandpa Alfred and the little one's godparents come first. So Dick, Donna and Alfred don't keep the little princess waiting."

The entered the LDR room to see a smiling Bruce and Diana with Diana holding the neatly swaddled baby girl. Alfred couldn't contain his emotions with his usual British reserve and smiled hugely as they handed him the precious bundle.

"By the way guys, Merry Christmas," Dick stated. "It looks like our little one came in under the wire and is a Christmas Eve baby."

"Merry Christmas to you too Dick," Bruce replied. "And Julia deserves her own special day to be born."

"Julia, sir?" Alfred asked.

"Yes, Julia Penelope Wayne. We decided against naming her after our mothers. She deserves a name all her own and not feel that she should measure up to anyone else," Diana stated.

Dick gave Donna a piercing look before saying, "So that is why you have been obsessed with that song. You knew!"

Both Bruce and Diana looked at Donna in shock. "But how did you know? We hadn't decided on her name until today," Diana questioned.

Donna smiled. "I have visions as you well know and they aren't all bad. So Alfred can I hold the little squishy now?"

He smiled and handed little Julia to her aunt. Donna started at the angelic sleeping face and started to sing in soft but beautiful voice.

_Half of what I say is meaningless_

_But I say it just to reach you, _

_Julia_

_Julia, Julia, Ocean-Child, calls me_

_So I sing a song of love, Julia_

_Julia, seashell eyes, windy smile, calls me_

_So I sing a song of love, Julia_

_Her hair of floating sky is shimmering, glimmering,_

_In the sun_

_Julia, Julia, morning moon, touch me_

_So I sing a song of love, Julia_

_When I cannot sing my heart_

_I can only speak my mind, Julia_

_Julia, sleeping sand, silent cloud, touch me_

_So I sing a song of love, Julia_

_Hum hum hum...calls me_

_So I sing a song of love for Julia_

Donna smiled as she finished and Dick actually found himself brushing away a tear from his eye. The moment had been beautiful and if he didn't already love Donna with all his heart he would have now. Donna snuggled the baby close for another moment before handing the future emissary of peace, not just for the world but the entire galaxy, to her godfather. The love she saw in Dick's eyes as he looked at his new sister made Donna's heart swell as more tears rolled down her face. She was just so happy to be alive to share this moment with her family and the man who owned her heart. And she also knew that Julia's future would be amazing.

THE END

* * *

A/N 2—This is the end of Troia and I want to thank everyone who stuck with this story as it took me a long time to finish it. I am planning a few short stories in this universe. One will be Cassandra's story and how she became a part of the WonderBat family. I am planning a series of one-shots centered around Dick and Donna (similar in concept to Sushi Ocean by the dear Lady Isis) and Artemis' confession to Antiope. I have no other plans at the moment for a sequel. If you have any words to inspire the Dick/Donna series please go ahead and PM me.

I will be finishing my unfinished stories as well and I have some plans for new stories featuring Bruce and Diana. I hope you have enjoyed this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Peace—DaisyJane


End file.
